Soul Eater : The Angels
by allientis
Summary: this is a slight spin off. i have incorperated my own ideas and plot twists, but this will, overall, follow the manga quite well. note: this will follow the manga ONLY and not the anime. if you have only watched the anime, you're still good though.
1. The Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Okay, well this is my first story, so i hope you enjoy it. heheh, I'm such a big soul eater Fangirl ;D anyways, this story is going to follow the original manga, and not the anime. if you only watched the anime, then you can still get most of this, but there will be some things you don't understand towards the end.**

**This story is somewhat based on another story i was thinking about writing, and i will probably do so later, but i thought it would be a perfect twist for the story. anyway, here's my twist:**

**There are eighteen angels that live as immortals to protect and balance the world. eight angels of virtue, and eight angels of sin. my character is the granddaughter of the angel of Darkness, which is the strongest of all the angels. she is also a shadow meister, which is someone who can manipulate shadows, and the shadow realm. i have a lot more ideas for later, but overall, i though i should make that clear.**

**oh, one more thing. this story will not join the manga plot line right off the bat. i would estimate around chapter 3 or so... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the general soul eater world, only my original characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

I stood at the shore of my mothers island, watching the heavy, black water crash against the black sand. My mother said the demons poisoned the water with their presence, and that they no longer left because the water made them stronger. The other demons came to the shore often when they were tired. I didn't fear the demons. They were my friends, and I was their princess. My mother was their queen. She was the daughter of the angel of sin. I shared her legendary blood, but I was also a shadow meister. She said people like me were rare, and shadow meisters were feared along with Kishin. We were silent killers, born with blood lust, and masters of the shadow realm. we could kill so easily, and no one would know, because no one could see it. Well, almost no one. Shinigami's could see us, and those with the "angel" soul could see our shadows.

I lived on a sort of "home base" for the shadow demons. I was just myself, my mother, Violet, and my weapon partner, Zero, Prince of the shadows. Zero was amazing. He could take virtually any weapon form imaginable, and he was so cool. He wore a full body suit, and a mask, so you can't see his face. He doesn't speak either, so you don't know what he sounds like. He speaks to me telepathically. His shadow, Alex speaks for him if he must. My shadow is Riley, the twin brother of Alex. They aren't actually our shadows, they are shadow demons, but they lie in our shadows, and give our shadow shape. They posses them really. Our shadows bear conscious, but they can't do anything without our help.

They provided me with most of my entertainment, but I visited the other shadows too. All shadows can create a human form, but most prefer their true form. They have more powers, and look much scarier in their true forms. That's why most people are scared of them. Some of them are mean, but some of them are nice. There are the positive shadows and the negative shadows.

The positive shadows feed form positivity, and are very nice. They tend to be more defense based, and also tend to be more brain, rather than brawn. They are usually slightly smaller in size, and smoother in appearance. The negative shadow feed from negativity, and are usually very angry, violent people. They tend to be more offense based, and go for brawn over brain, although they are still smart. They are usually larger in size, and have a more jagged, rough and tough appearance. They usually look highly threatening. Shadows are either negative or positive, and the more of their side there is present, the stronger they become. The strongest emotion present has influence over their behavior. If there is enough negativity, a positive demon can temporarily fall into despair and bursts of anger, and the opposite is true for the negative demons.

Overall, the demons treat me well.

A small breeze blew across the black shore, and my dark violet hair stirred slightly. I watched the black water. Boats never sailed into the black tide. We were separate from the rest of the world. Whenever boats entered black tide, the demons of the water took them under, and then ate their souls. We couldn't stop it, and people learned, and so black tide became a place of fear and rumors, only a shadow meister could sail a ship through the water, and they were quite rare. One had made it to the island once. He had brought a small army of humans with him, and my mother killed him, and the shadows ate everyone else. My mother is very protective of her island. It was ours, and ours alone. The shadow realm was all mine. Humans will die if they stay in the shadow realm too long. Shadows, and shadow meisters won't. It's our safe place. My mother even had trouble being in there too long.

My mother had asked me to go to a place out in the united states. I had a palace out there. My mother built it with the shadows when I was about to be born. I go there often, but she told me to go out there to do some tasks. I would be out there for a very long time, but I didn't care. I liked being alone in my personal haven. I had a lot of shadows out there, and it was fun to do my own thing.

I was going out there to find some things, and to do some research on a school out in Nevada. I think she said it was called the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or something like it. She also told me to gather information on the witches at their next witch mass. Shadow meisters were allowed to go to witch mass, because we also possess strong magical powers, even though shadow meisters and witches are quite different. The witch queen seemed to have quite the interest in shadow meisters.

"Z! you're mother want to see you before you go!" Castor called, running down the beach to me. Castor was in his human form. He looked human, besides how he dressed. He wore a lion suit, so he looked like he was half human-half tiger. He was a Linioux, which is pretty much the shadow version of a Liger. There true form was a giant lion, with a mane of needle, two massive saber fangs, large paws with giant claws, and a spike ball tail, and they were huge, three or four times the size of a tiger. They are very fast and agile, and very strong.

"Okay. Are you going to take me?" I said. Castor nodded, and he phased into his shadow form. I grabbed his soft made and climbed up onto his back. He shook his head, and his made became thousands of tiny needle. He launched forward, pounding along the ground.

I quickly arrived home, where my mother was standing in the clearing waiting for me. "what is it?' I called.

"I wanted to say goodbye. Stay safe, and be careful. I know of at least three people who will be able to see your shadows in Death City, so try not to kill anyone needlessly. Only kill Kishin eggs. They're no reason for you to kill someone, and expose yourself. When you enroll in the school, you may want to consider another weapon partner, so that you will blend in easier. And remember to have fun too. Don't forget what you're going there for. Keep you're level four soul protect up, and keep you're hat on. Don't irritate the angels. One of them lives in death city. I'm sure you'll figure out who it is pretty quickly. Come here and give me a hug, Z." Violet crooned.

I gave her a quick hug. "i Love you mom." I said.

"i love you too, honey. Oh! One more thing. You're father will be around Death city somewhere, but you won't know him. He doesn't know you exist. Just don't talk about me or this land. Watch what you say to anyone, and don't say something stupid that would expose you." Violet said, patting my shoulder. She pulled my hat down a little. "don't hide your soul completely. Someone might notice, so leave 5 down. But try not to drop the fourth one. You don't want to seem out of the ordinary. Bye." My mother crooned happily. She kissed my forehead. I blushed, and ducked off into the forest where I could open up a portal.

When I found another small clearing where the sun shown, I turned so that I was looking directly at my shadow. I held my hands out, and quickly opened the portal with my abilities. "shaama shaaka blanca black" I opened, and my shadow wavered, and then opened up. Looking at it, I could see the shadow realm. It was black, with purple swirls, and you could see some shadows swimming around. I stepped onto it, lifted my foot, and brought it down forcefully, shattering the top, opening the portal. I slowly sunk into it, until I was completely submerged.

I floated in the shadow realm for a moment, thinking of where Nevada would be.

The shadow realm is a place that connects all places, and all dimensions. You can pick a place, and the realm will guide you, or you can swim around until you find a place you think looks interesting. The shadow realm is a very strange place indeed. You can breathe in in, and it comes out as bubbles, just like if you breathed out in water. You can stand on it, and it feels solid, but when you move, it's just like water. Very strange.

I closed my Eyes and envisioned my palace, and I could feel the realm tug me in the right direction. I whistled, and a massive shadow serpent swam up to me. I grabbed onto it's top fin, and held on as it took me to where I wanted to go. Time passed quickly to me, but in reality times passed slower in the shadow realm. For every hour, only ten minutes actually passed in the surface world. For every minute, it was only ten seconds. It added to the beauty of my world. I could spent all the time I wanted in their, and not nearly half as much time had actually passed.

Soon I was where I wanted to be. I left the serpent, and swam to the surface, and reached out into the surface world. I pulled myself up, and stood up as the portal vanished. I was at the edge of my forest. It was also infested with shadows, so people left it be, never imagining that someone might live there. Explores and adventurer's often visited the forest, and the shadows ran them off, only killing them if they refused to leave. It was my home away from home. It was very nice, and I loved it as much as my island.

I entered the forest, and a Linioux offered me a ride to my palace. I accepted, and was soon at the heat of the forest, walking up to my house. I loved it dearly, and I loved that it was so symmetrical. I liked clean cut, smooth, lines. So of course I liked symmetry. A shame everything couldn't look so even and balanced. But that merely added to the appeal of beauty.

I quickly walked up the steps, and opened the door. I walked inside, and Alex and Riley materialized beside me. "It's good to be back. This place feels more like my home than your mothers house." Alex said, grinning deviously, laying down on the couch. Riley sighed. "I'm glad that you brought us. I do like it here. It's very peaceful and calm. Very relaxing. And I get to do the cooking! Your mother never lets me help in the kitchen at her place." Riley said, smiling brightly. "oh shut it, you idiot." Alex growled, scowling.

I sighed, shaking my head as my weapon took his human form. He pulled his mask off, revealing his smooth, and very pale face. He pulled his hood back, his blue hair seeming glad to be free. He brushed it out of his eyes. His sharp blue eyes scanned the room. His eyes were two colored, like mine. Lighter on the outside and darker in the middle, the same with mine. The only difference was his eyes were blue and mine were dark green.

"Hey buddy." Alex said, yawning. Zero looked at him for a moment. "nothing? Fine, you jerk." Alex growled. Riley said and shook his head.

"go to bed. I start school tomorrow and I want you all with me." I said with a sigh.

"yes malady." They all said, and went to their rooms. Zero walked me to my room, and stood in the doorway as I sat on my bed. "you can come in if you want, Big Z." I said, smiling.

"are you sure you're okay? You don't want me to stay?" Zero mumbled, sitting down next to me.

"I'm Fine, Really. I can handle myself." I mumbled. Zero looked me in the eye for a second, and then left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, and lied down, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? right me a review! i would really like to know if you think it's a good story. and even if you hate it, tell me anyway. this is my first story, so i want to know your thoughts. also, see if you can guess my "angel" living in death city. can't wait to write the next chapter when i get home today :D<strong>

**Bye~**

**Review~**


	2. Starting Off

Chapter two: Starting Out

**Yay For chapter two! Hahahhahah! Go soul eater fangirlishness! I love making up words... ;) anyway, I hope you enjoy my next chapter of Soul Eater The Angels! I had a lot of Fun making it. Remember what I said in the beginning of the last chapter about what my story was going to be about. **

**Disclaimer: **i do not own the general soul eater world or it's characters. i only own my origianl characters and ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Starting Out<p>

I woke early, my room pitch black. I rose quietly, and gently opened one of my curtains a little. The sun was just starting to wake up. I left my room and walked into the kitchen, and found Riley Cooking breakfast. "getting right to work, huh?" I joked. Riley laughed and nodded, bringing me a plate. Alex and Zero came in, and Riley served them as well. We all ate quickly, and then we set out.

Riley and Alex faded into my shadow, and Zero walked beside me. He was adjusting his hood to make sure none of his hair was sticking out. We walked in silence through the forest, and he put his mask back on as we reached the edge. I opened up the shadow realm, and we dove inside. We swam to death city, finding a place to come up at. We ended up coming up in the middle of the city, where no one was watching. Zero phased into my shadow, and I quickly went to the school. When I reached it I stopped dead for a moment, looking at the giant staircase. "you're kidding right..." I growled and started up the stairs, walking up them quickly. "this is ridiculous... good thing I'm in such great shape." I Mumbled under my breath.

I hurried up the stairs, having no trouble at all. I passed a few people that looked like they were dying on the steps. I felt no pity for their weak souls. I soon reached the top, having barely worked up a sweat. I adjusted my dress for a moment. "now, where was I supposed to go from here? Someone important, I need to talk to someone important... now, what was his name again?" I mumbled to myself, trying to remember all the instructions my mother had given me. She had sent a letter about me wanting to join, but I was supposed to talk to him... hmmmm.

"looking for Something?" A friendly voice called from behind me. I jumped slightly, and spun around, my vectors unfurling from around me. I quickly pulled them back, having barely avoided slicing the poor girl in half. She was quite pretty, and had long black hair. She had a blue haired boy standing next to her, not seeming at all interested in what was going on.

"uh... yeah, I guess. Who runs this school again?" I said calmly.

"Do you Mean Lord Death?" the Blue haired boy said, not even bothering to look at me.

"Yeah, that sounds right... where is he at right now?" I asked.

"He's most likely in the death room. He's almost always there. Would you like us to take you there?" The girl said with a sweet smile.

"Um... sure, I you want, I guess." I Mumbled.

"Okay then, right this way. I'm Tsubaki by the way. This is my meister, Black*Star. What's your name?" She said, smiling.

"It's, Um, Nice to meet the both of you. I'm here to finish my enrollment. Lord Death Said he wanted to talk to me before anything else.

Tsubaki nodded. She didn't seem bothered that I didn't give her my name. She led me through the school quietly. She was probably thinking of what to say, or simply what to call me. Soon we were standing in front of a tall door with a skull on it. "I'm sure you can go on from here by yourself. This is the Death room. Bye. Maybe we'll be in the same class. Well, see you around." She said, smiling. "Maybe" I mumbled under my breath. They walked off, probably to class. It didn't seem like they'd heard me.

I reached out and knocked on the door. I opened it slowly, peeking inside. There was a long hallway, lined with guillotines. "wow... I think I like this place so far." I said, chuckling under my breath.

"yeah... this is pretty... odd." Riley mumbled from my shadow. "well, we'll be down here if you need us. But you probably won't... and you probably shouldn't talk to us either... and you should probably tell them you don't have a weapon either. Remember what your mother said." Riley said, falling silent as I stepping into the hallway. I softly closed the door behind me.

I walked slowly, nervous about what kind of a person this Lord Death was. I Had heard a lot about him from my mother... but she tended to exaggerate about people she didn't like...

after a short while, I entered a large clearing. There was a large platform in the center, and there was a tall mirror there as well. The massive surrounding area was covered with what looked like crosses. Markers of death perhaps? I looked around, but I didn't notice anyway.

"are you looking for my father?" A voice called. I flinched, somewhat dramatically. I almost fell over from shock. Even my vectors had frozen up. I turned around and saw a very formal looking boy looking at me.

"That would depend on who your father is." I said, trying to steady my voice.

"Lord Death." He replied flatly. I Gave him a good looking over, and noticed several very off things about him. First, he had three stripes in his hair. I couldn't remember what they were... second, he dressed overly formal. Not to mention his suit was perfectly symmetrical. Not that there was anything wrong with symmetry. In fact, I quite liked it. And second, he had rings in his eyes like me. And lastly, he was all by himself, the only one to be seen in the whole area.

"Lord Death? He's your father? Yeah, I'm supposed to meet him here..." I mumbled, straightening my dress. I guess if this Lord Death is father, that explains his appearance...

"he's In the Mirror." The Boy stated, rather boredly.

"the Mirror?" I said, somewhat confused.

"yes. The mirror dimension. I'll get him for you." The boy said, walking up to the mirror.

_I wonder if this mirror dimension is anything like the shadow realm..._

"Father." The boy called to the mirror. And image flickered, and then there was someone in the mirror. He had a very jagged cape thing, and wore a skull mask. The boy had the same skull as a tie. "yessssss~" the person called. "There's someone here to see you." the boy said. "okayyyyy then. I'll bee right out then~ thank you for getting me, Kidd~" he said happily. He stepped from the mirror, whistling cheerfully.

"You're lord death?" I said, confused. _Well, he isn't anything like what I had imagined... _

"yessssss I am~ and you are~?" Lord Death said, humming to himself.

"Zora. New enrollment here at Shibushen." I said, bowing slightly.

"ah, yes. You're mother told me you would be coming. I'll need to talk to you about a few things before you start classes. I'd like to talk to you privately. Kidd~ would you mind leaving for a moment?" Lord Death said happily.

"yeah. See ya, dad." the boy said, and he left.

"now time for business. I want to make sure you understand the rules here. First, you won't be allowed to kill anyone besides Kishin souls. And try to keep your shadows from hurting anyone either. You can still fight other students if you truly wish too, but we have rules for that..." Lord Death Began. He carried on for what seemed like days, although it was only a little over an hour. "...and that's all the rules for the school. I hope you know the history of this school, and if you don't feel free to ask anyone. Now, do you have a weapon partner?" Lord Death said, seeming way to happy for his own sake.

"Umm... No, I do not. How am I supposed to find one?" I said.

"you can talk to any weapon who has no meister, you can just ask around, and if you still can't find one, you can talk to me and we'll find you one. Sound goooood~?" he said in a singsong voice.

"um... yeah." I said, refraining from rolling my eyes.

"okaaayyyy then~ would you like to start classes today or tomorrow?" he said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"today is fine." I said.

"alright then. You will be in class crescent moon. Good luck." he said, and waved me off. I left quickly, still trying to figure out what on earth was wrong with him. As I exited, I saw that the halls were completely empty. I walked down the hall, until I found a map. I stared at it for several minutes, until I had memorized the way to my classroom. I walked through the halls slowly, taking everything in. I passed the boy from earlier, the one with the stripey hair. He was looking at a book. He looked up and saw me. He didn't really give me much of a smile. "hello. Did everything go well?" he asked. I figured he was just trying to be polite.

"Yeah, I did. I'm officially a student here now. Class crescent moon. What class do you go to?" I asked, also trying to be polite.

"i don't attend school here. It's unnecessary for me to do so. I already know all the stuff they teach here, because my father teaches me. So, do you know where you're going then?" he said, offering a slight smile.

"ummm... somewhat." I said.

"you don't sound very certain. I know my way around well. Perhaps you would like me to show you to your class?" he said.

"Oh, thank you, but you don't have to. I'm sure you have somewhere to be." I said, smiling at him.

"not really. Come on, it's this way." he said, turning around and walking back the way he had come. I followed close behind him. "I"m Death the Kidd by the way. You can call me Kidd. What's your name?" he said, looking over his shoulder at me.

"My name is Zora. Nice to Meet you Kidd-Kun." I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Zora. Well, here we are. Classroom Crescent Moon." Kidd said. I looked at the door sign for a moment, then down to the door. "don't worry, they won't bother you. See ya." Kidd said, walking away. I swallowed, and knocked on the door. a Man opened the door. "who are you?" he asked.

"um, Zora. New student. Lord Death told me this would be my classroom." I muttered.

He was quiet for a moment. "well, I'm you're teacher, Sid. Have a seat wherever you like." he said, standing aside so I could come in. "everyone, we have a new student. Zora. Treat her as you would anyone else." he said. I sighed slightly, and took the first seat I saw.

"hey there. Zora was it? Nice to meet you. I"m Maka. This is my partner Soul." A brown haired girl said to me. I turned to look at her.

"huh? Okay. Nice to meet you both." I said, smiling weakly.

I sat quietly through the class until we were dismissed for lunch. As I was walking out, Sid-sensai waved me over to him. I walked over to him slowly, hoping I wasn't in trouble. "welcome to Shibushen. I hope you'll like it here. Good luck finding a partner. I'll see you later." he said, smiling at me. I nodded, and walked off to lunch, smiling.

_I think I'll like it here :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Maka, soul, Kidd, Black*star, and Tsubaki have all been introduced! Yayay! I love Kidd 3 anyway, I said I might start the manga in chapter three... that may have been a little bit of an overestimate. It'll more likely be chapter four or five... anyway, I hope you like my second chapter. I had lot's of fun writing it! Can't wait to start the next chapter :)<strong>


	3. Pairing up and down

Chapter 3: pairing up and down

**Boo yah! Chapter three already! Hahaha, this is as addicting to write as my pirate story :P anyway, I hope you guys like it. You should appreciate that I'm taking time out of my ridiculous amounts of homework to write this. Hahahaha, and just so you know, I will have all the original soul eater characters in my story, in response to a question from my friend. You will meet more of the original cast in this chapter. I feel bad for Sid :( he's going to die and become a zombie soon... and on a lighter note, that will mean Stein will be close on heels! Hehehe, I love good news! Anyway, onward with the tale of soul eater epicness!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the soul eater world, or any of it's original characters, only my own OC's, ideas, plot twists, and Love of Soul Eater

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: pairing up and Down<p>

I walked to the cafeteria and got in line. After I got my food, I looked for a table. I decided to sit at an empty table so that I could collect my thoughts. Right after I sat down, a tray plopped down right next to me. I jumped when it hit the table. I looked at who it belonged to. It was the brown haired girl from earlier... Maka, I think.

"hey there. What are you doing sitting all by yourself? I'll join you. I know it's your first day and everything, but you should never sit by yourself." She said, smiling. Her partner sat on my other side. I blushed, feeling awkward. "hey." he said. Soul I think.

"Umm. Maka and Soul, right?" I said, still feeling my blush. They both nodded. Then the girl and boy from earlier came over and sat down across from me. "Tsubaki? Black*Star?" I asked. They both nodded. Tsubaki gave me a warm smile. "Well, it's a pleasure for you to get to sit with the almighty Black*Star! I'll be a god someday, so enjoy basking in my glory!" he shouted, giving an obnoxious laugh. My mouth twitched in a frown, and I refrained from saying something to him.

I ate in silence, and they talked amongst each other. I felt like I was trapped between a nerd, a cool guy, a narcissist, and a yes-girl. They tried to get me into their conversation, but I didn't offer them much to talk about... I said maybe five words...

after lunch, I went back to class. It passed rather slowly, and I had a basic idea of most of what they were covering. My partner and my mother had given me plenty of basic lessons about this kind of stuff. The Maka girl was busy scratching down notes, and the Soul kid was doodling on his notepad. I was sitting their, studying the room aimlessly.

After class dismissed, I left withought a word to anyone. "Hey, Zora!" someone called. I didn't turn around. I just wanted to go home. Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I felt my body tense up. I spun around, angry, to see Maka smiling at me. Her smile lessened when she saw my glare. "uh, something wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"No. I', just tired. I wanna go home..." I mumbled, wiping away my angry expression.

"oh, okay. Where do you live anyway? You have a place inside of Death City, Right?" Maka asked smiling at me.

"Um, no I don't I live just outside the city..." I mumbled.

"really? How can you expect to go to school here and live outside the city? You should get an apartment. The school gives us an allowance, and you could use it for that. Or you could stay with your weapon partner, but most pairs live in an apartment together." Maka said.

"i don't have a partner yet..." I mumbled.

"really?... hmmmmm. I know someone you might like. I'll introduce you tomorrow. Oh, and if you want, you can stay with us tonight." Maka said, smiling brightly.

I swallowed. "Um, no, i'd rather go home. Thanks for the offer though." I said, fake smiling.

"oh, that's fine. Meet us at the school gate, and I'll introduce you to Maxwell. I think you two would be good partners. Bye" Maka said, and she hurried off. I walked rather quickly as well, ready to go home. I got to the stairs and sighed, not wanted to walk down them all. But I did anyway. I seriously contemplated sliding down the railing, but voted against it. When I got to the bottom, I ducked into a dark ally, and opened a small shadow portal. I slipped inside silently, making sure no one was watching. I came back up right outside my forest. I ran through the trees, and then ran up my steps, hurrying inside. I sat down on my couch with a heavy sigh.

Riley and Alex materialized beside me. "I'll go prepare dinner, Princess" he said, walking to the kitchen. Zero materialized next, taking off his mask and pulling his hood down. "what a day..." He said, smiling at me. Alex yawned, and stretched out on the couch across from me.

Riley called us to the kitchen, and he quickly served us all, laying the dishes out using his Vector Shadows. We all ate quickly, ready to go to bed. After the meal I went to my room, and my shadows went to their's, and Zero retired to his. Once in my room, I walked to my bathroom, which was quite large. I turned on the bathwater, and all three faucets started. The tub was large enough for four people to fit inside, not like that would ever happen though, but i did enjoy having lots of room. I Undressed quickly, and looked at my flawless skin in the mirror for a moment.

No matter how badly I had been hurt, I had no scars to show for my hardships. My body couldn't scar, because of how well it healed. Most wounds healed within a day, and they rarely took that long. My body had both natural and unnatural methods of repairing itself. Angels naturally healed quickly, as did shadow meisters. Shadows rarely died from wounds, because they were almost invincible. Only strong souls and those who use light can kill them. they pass on their healing abilities to shadow meisters. So overall, I was near impossible to kill. It was strange to think about.

I sighed, and slid into my bathtub, soaking in the hot water. I filled it with soap, and made a bubble bath. I soaked for a minute before applying my shampoo. I washed, but stayed in the bath for almost two hours, enjoying the peace of my little oasis. Eventually I made myself get out. I dried off and put on my nightgown, and climbed into my bed. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~Allientis~ ~Aliientis~ ~Allientis~ ~Allientis~ ~Allientis~<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I was up early. I put on a nice black dress and walked to the kitchen, where I quickly ate breakfast. I put a cloak on. I loved cloaks, I had dozens of them. They were all kinds of different designs. I was wearing a very thin, Lacey one. It had a stiff collar, but the rest of it flowed like water around my backside. It was an open cloak, so it didn't cover my front. It only shadowed my back.<p>

I went quickly through the forest, and once I was out of the forest I dove into the shadow realm. I surfaced quite close to the city, in the end of a long alley. I slipped out onto the street when no one was looking my way. I quickly climbed the steps of the school, remembering what Maka had said to me. So I waited right outside of the school, waiting for Maka.

A few minutes later she climbed the steps With Soul at her side. There was another boy with her, a Blond boy. They came my way. "hey Zora, This Is max, The boy I was telling you about. Max, this is the new student, Zora." Maka said, smiling.

"hello..." The boy said smiling. I shook his hand, looking him up and down. He dressed rather nicely, although not overly formal.

"Hello." I said, giving a small smile. "so, what kind of Weapon are you?" I said.

"A Sword, although I can also become a scythe." he said. Smiling proudly.

"two forms?" I said, smiling.

"yep. I have royal blood, so it's expected I'm just that cool."

"You're a prince?'

"half Prince."

"oh? Well, then I like you all the better. Would you like to be my partner?"

"Yeah, sure. Glad I Finally found a partner."

"Glad I didn't have to look very long" I said with a laugh.

The boy smiled. "I'll be transferring to your class. So, shall we go?" he said, smiling. I nodded, and we walked to class together along with Maka and Soul.

_A prince huh? Zero would be quite surprised... Hahah, funny, since I'm a princess, technically speaking._

We arrived in our class. We sat next to Maka. "so, how's your soul collection going, Maka?" I asked. It didn't really concern me, but it seemed like something people here asked.

"Almost their. All we need is one more Kishin egg and then a witch soul. We're so close!" Maka said, happily. "yeah. I'm going to be so much cooler than I already am!" Soul said, grinning his toothy grin.

I smiled, nodding. "that's pretty cool." I said, offering a smile. Max Smiled as well, clearly impressed by their numbers.

We whispered through the class, but make and Max took notes as well. I heard most of what Sid said, and I had three people inside of my mind that could memorize it for me anyway. Zero had a strong telepathic link to me. It was almost like he was in my mind with me. Alex and Riley were actual somewhat inside of my mind. A shadow is a portal, and they can sit inside my mind using it. It was very hard hard to describe... it's like their was a table in my mind, and they sat their, but they were separated from the thoughts I didn't let through the door to their room... that was how I thought of it at least...

When it was lunchtime, we all went together. We were joined by Black*Star and Tsubaki., and we all sat together, and this time I offered some for the conversation. I was starting to enjoy their company. It was nice to finally have some friends beside the shadows. Not that I didn't like them. We talked mostly about Soul collections. It seemed Black*Star had none at the moment. More surprisingly, he didn't seem to care one bit.

After Lunch we returned to class, and the school day was soon over. We exited the building talking away. Tsubaki and Black*Star were the first to leave, and Maka and soul were the next to leave. Me and Max walked down the steps together. "So do you want to stay at my place, or get an apartment? Maka told me you live outside the city, and you should come into the city. I live by myself, so you should come in with me. Being a prince, my parents built me a house out here. I even have a servant. It's quite nice." Max said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Okay... I suppose I could try it..." I said, looking up towards the laughing sun.

"that's good to hear. I'll lead the way." he said brightly. I followed him through the city streets, looking around. Soon he stopped. "this is it!" he chimed happily. I looked at his house. It was a good size, maybe half the size of my mansion out in the demon woods, as people called my forest.

"it looks nice." I said. _But not nearly as nice as my place. My place is much dark, and homier in my opinion. But this will do for now. Don't expect this to last to long... _I added on in my mind. I could hear Alex laughing inside my head. I couldn't help but smirk slightly. I followed him inside. It was very proper looking. It seemed formal, but also comfortable. _Not as bad as I was expecting. I guess I could make this work... and I would blend in better..._i thought with a grin.

"this is a very nice place you have here. Very nice indeed." I said, smiling.

"Glad you think so. I'll give you a tour" he said sweetly, and led me through the house. Overall, it was a little bright, but It seemed like something I'd be able to deal with. He showed me my room, and I immediately made a mental note of what would be going. He led me back to the living room, and we both sat down. "Nice, huh?" he said, and I nodded.

He had his servant make us some dinner. I sat on the couch awkwardly while I waited. I studied every detail of the house, noticing how I seemed to be displeased with most of the decorations. What horrid taste. But of course I wouldn't say anything. My mother had raised me to be a lady... she hit me whenever I made a negative comment... hahaha... yeah... anyway...

The food was pretty good. Wasn't exactly to my tastes, but it was still good. It was hard trying to adapt to my new situation. I was very uncomfortable being somewhere I wasn't familiar with. I was an adaptive species, but I disliked that I always had to. Not to mention I just wanted to be home relaxing with my shadows, or taking a hot bath. I sighed quietly as I ate. Max gave me a few confused glances, almost as if he knew I was unhappy, even though I was trying to look happy.

After dinner, I went to the room he had given me. It was rather nice, and it had it's own bath. There was a soft knock on my door. I went and opened the door. Max, of course.

"are you alright? Do you think you'll like it here?" he asked, looking like he really cared.

I nodded. "yeah, it's just so different than what I'm used to..." I mumbled, looking away.

"I understand. Tell me if you need anything." he said, smiling at me.

"yeah, okay. I'm going to take a bath and then I'll be going to bed, so goodnight." I said with a yawn. He nodded, and left. I closed the door, and locked it. It went to the bathroom, and turned the water on. I quickly undressed, and got into the water. I took a quick bath, feeling unable to thoroughly relax in this place.

Afterward, I climbed into my bed. I growled at the ditzy decorations about the room. It was so light and prim and sweet. It made me sick. Where was the color? The black? The style? It was missing. Rich people never seemed to have any sense of style.

After an hour of tossing and turning, and finally fell into a light sleep. I had horrible nightmares of porcelain dolls and white plates and stupid rich kids and white dresses. I woke up in a sweat. "this isn't going to work..." I growled. I laid back down, seeing it was still the middle of the night. I fell asleep again quite quickly, and had no more dreams. This was going to take some getting used to...

* * *

><p><strong>so... did you like it? Hahah, I sure had some fun writing it. I'm thinking max will have an older brother who attends the school as a meister... anyway, you will probably see some of the first chapters of the manga incorporated into the next chapter. I know Maka's will, and maybe Black*Star's. Maybe Kidd's, I don't know. I doubt his will, but maybe I could fit it in... anyway, Sid will probably Die in the chapter after next, and I'm thinking I'll send Zora on the mission to catch Sid and stein... I'm going to have fun with that :D mwahahahahah! Fun time ;) I probably won't get the next chapter up this weekend. I'm typing up a story that me and my friend have been writing for months now. We are on chapter 20 now, so I'm going to start typeing that up. After we get it posted, maybe I'll give you guys a link... anyway, please review my story~ I would be really grateful to know your thoughts. I know there are people out there reading this. Even if it's only one friends that is as big of a fangirl as me... anyway<strong>

**PLEASE review this story~**


	4. Misfoutunate Maka and BlackStar's battle

**hey guys! i've been wanted to write this all weekend! glad i finally got to write it! i've been having fun thinking up some little plot twists. i think you'll like the chapter. i know i said i might not be able to fit it in, but i got Kidd's prolouge in there as well :) Sid's death and Stein will be in the next chapter. Zora will be along with them. i think i'll glance over the episodes tommorow when i get home to make sure i remember it. anyway, i'm such a stein Fangirl! but i'm an even bigger Death the Kidd fangirl! yay! i love writing ths. enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **i don't own soul eater or the soul eater world. i also do not own the original soul eater cast. i only own my Original OC's.

**which at the moment is, seven? yeah, sounds right, anyway, have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Misfortunate Maka and Black*Star's Battle<p>

I woke early, and me and Max went to school. We entered our classroom, and saw Maka wasn't there, so we sat with Black*star, although I quickly regretted it. "where's Maka at?" I asked Tsubaki. "she's on a mission to get her last Kishin egg. She left last night. She'll be back by lunch, I think. Just think, all that's left for her is a witch soul." Tsubaki said, smiling.

The school day passed slowly. I couldn't wait to see Maka. Black*Star was a little nerve wracking. When we were finally let out for lunch, I walked slowly, Black*star thankfully went on ahead of us. Sadly Tsubaki went with him. I quickly got my food and sat down with Black*Star, seeing no empty tables. I talked with Tsubaki for a while, and then a tray sat down next to me. I perked up, hoping it was Maka, and it was. Soul sat down across from her. "how was it?" I asked. "Great. We got it. We'll be leaving for the witch soul tonight! I'm so exited!" Maka chirped happily. She sure seemed exited.

We talked about the soul collection process. I still hadn't had my first mission yet, but I wasn't bothered with it. I already had my death scythe. Too bad he couldn't come here... I knew it made Zero uneasy to leave me by myself...

we went back to class, and I had to keep my seat next to black*Star, which I really didn't like... At least Tsubaki was nice, although she really did seem like a bit of a yes-girl...

Later, we left with Maka. We all wished her luck, and she went back to go see Lord death. Black*Star asked us if we wanted to go play basketball with him, but I kindly turned his offer down. I had something I really needed to do if I was going to "stay" with Max. I had an idea... Me and max walked around town for a while. I asked him a lot of questions, but didn't give many answers. I wanted to know him, but I didn't want him to know me.

Later, we returned to his house, and his servant mad us dinner. We ate in near silence, and I didn't seem at all strange to me, but I could tell he was feeling a little awkward. After dinner, I went to my room. I walked straight to the bathroom, and locked the door behind me. I opened up the shadow portal, and dove it. I swam through to my forest, and surfaced at the edge. I quickly ran through the forest, taking the quickest way, ignoring the path the just running through the trees. I arrived at my palace and hurriedly went inside. I walked over to my full length mirror on the stand up against the wall, and started mumbling a shadow spell.

Since I can't surface inside my fores, I was making a direct link from mirrors. It was a very specialized spell, and it could only connect two mirrors. If I wanted to connect my house to somewhere else, I would have to use another mirror in my house, or break the link. After I finished my incantations, a thin silver silky thread floated out. I snatched it and stepping into the mirror, and into the shadow realm. I swam through to max's house, and came out through the portal I had opened to get to my home. I walked out into the room, and saw a standing mirror. I walked to it, still holding the thread. I pressed the thread against the mirror, and the image waved, and I could see out of my other mirror with it. The link was connected. The image wavered, and it returned to it's normal reflective state. Now I could easily get a good night's sleep in my own bed. Genius right?

I slipped through the mirror into my living room, and walked to my bedroom and crawled into the bed, I slept restfully. No white nightmares.

When I awoke in the morning, I almost forgot about max. it wasn't until I walked into the living room, and saw the mirror that I remembered. I grumbled under my breath and stepped back through in my white room.

I exited my room, and and found breakfast ready for me. I sat down and started eating. "sleep well?" Max asked. "Yeah. Much better this time." I said, snickering on the inside.

We walked to school in silence, arriving at class to see Maka missing again. So I unhappily took my seat next to Black*Star. Maka was absent the next day, and the day after. She was gone for a total of four days. She came late the fifth day, looking exhausted. She came in at lunch time. "so, how did it go? Did you have a lot of trouble?" I asked, smiling at her. Both of them frowned, moaned, and hit their heads on the table... "I'm guessing it didn't go to well?" I asked, frowning...

"no..." Maka mumbled. "we lost all our souls... we have to start all over..." she continued. "It turns out our witch was just a magical cat..." Soul mumbled. "this sucks! The stupid cat even followed us home, so now we have a cat..." Soul growled, clearly not too happy.

"that's terrible!" Tsubaki said, patting Maka on the shoulder. "Now you're back with us! Hahahah" Black*Star said obnoxiously, laughing as he put his arm over Soul's shoulders. "I have a mission after school today! Maybe I'll get some souls. Hehehe, I'd love to have ore souls that you guys, always at the top of the class." Black*Star said. Both Soul and Maka shot him glares fit to kill.

They didn't talk much the rest of the day... they were quite low on Morale... we left together, And Maka was really down. I felt bad for her. "hey... cheer up. You'll get more. I'm sure it won't take you too long to get back up there." Max said. I fidgeted quietly, unsure of how to comfort her.

The four of us walked to death Robbins together to get some ice cream. Of course, we paid... well, max did. But he was perfectly fine with being a filthy rich prince. I was a princess, but I didn't have a lot of money, since I had never needed it back home. We sat inside, eating ice cream. We talked about nothing really, we were just trying to cheer them up and get them thinking about other stuff. For the most part it seemed like it worked. We had fun talking. We learned a lot about them. We also learned quite a bit about max. once again I didn't offer much in the history of me, my family, or anything dealing with me.

We left as the sun was setting. We walked them to their apartment. They invited us in, but we told them we had to be getting home. We went home in silence, still feeling bad for them. When we got home we sat in the living room for a while, talking about pointless topics. We had already eaten, so that was the last thing on our mind. It was odd, when it was just us, it seemed like he was always trying to get to know me. It bothered me. Hadn't he figured it out that I didn't want to tell him anything! I was really starting to anger me. I went to my room after a long period of silence, although I couldn't tell whether he was done talking or not. He didn't seem bothered that I had left.

I locked the door to my white room, I stepped through the mirror, happily taking in my home. I danced happily, and my shadows appeared beside me. "Hey there, princess." Alex and Riley said in unison, grinning at me. "boys!" I shouted, and hugged them both. We laughed loudly, and zero just stood to the side, watching us with his usual cold eyes. He never did anything fun... nor did her ever seem happy.

I talked with them for some time, before going to bed in my room. I had sweet dreams. And for some reason Michel showed up in them... odd, I hadn't seen him in almost a year, and he was one of my best friends. I should send him a letter or something...

when I woke, I crossed back over to the white world, and stepped from my room for breakfast. We ate in silence, and we left for school. Maka and soul were there extra early, and so were we. We wandered the halls together talking, when we ran into Black*star. "so, how was it?" Soul asked, offering his fist out. "it was cool. A great show, all in all." Black*Star said with a grin, fist bumping Soul. "so did you collect any souls?" Maka asked. "yeah, but we gave them all to Lord death, since I didn't want to cheat like that. I fought a samurai out there. It was pretty awesome. I won, of course." Black*Star boasted, laughing loudly.

We all smiled, although me and Maka shook our heads. He was something else. Not that that was always a good thing.

We were walking to class, when we encountered a bunch of kids crowding around the missions board. "what's going on?" Soul asked. "probably talking about me." Black*Star said. Someone came up to us. "haven't you heard? Someone took on the Anubis mission, but no one knows who it is." the boy said. "Really? I've got to find out who!" Black*Star said. "he's stealing my spotlight!" "yeah, let's go! Soul said. "Can I come too?" I asked. "sure." Soul said.

I hurried after them as the kids started going to class. We walked through the halls quickly, and then we found Sid. "what are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing" I replied. He scratched the back of his head. "fair enough, but I have other business. You two should move along."" he said. " tell us something first. we want to know who took the Anubis mission." "ah. That mission wasn't taken by a student from this school. It's much to difficult for one of you." he said. "if not us, then who took it?" Black*Star asked. "it was taken by Lord death's son." Sid said. "Lord death has a son?" Black*Star said. "well I'll be damned. Really?" Soul said. _Kidd? _I thought. "yes, really. I'm not a man to tell a lie. He's a grim reaper just like his father. His name is death the Kidd." Sid said. Black*Star and Soul were silent.

_I knew it... but why do they act like they've never seen him before? Oh, right... he said he didn't go to school here... but I would have at least thought that they would have heard of him..._ I thought. We walked off, heading to wherever these boys were going. I doubted they were thinking about going to class right now. I was fine with that. We walked around, and after class, we stopped by the mission board. Everyone was there. The mission ha been successfully completed. _He seemed like such a low key nice guy. And I never even saw his weapon... he must have some real power. But I could have handled it just as easy. At least with my weapon. I don't know about his royal highness that I've got know... I wonder where I might be able to run into Kidd..._

after class we met up with soul and Maka, and we left together, talking. I was mostly quite, lost in though. I hadn't even noticed until jerked me awake when they yelled my name. "'hey! What are you yelling for?" I growled, angry. "we said you're name enough times, we though we'd try yelling it. "Soul said, grinning slightly at me. I blushed ever so slightly. "oh... well, what is it? I want to go back to my thoughts." I said. 'we were asking if you and Max wanted to go out to eat with us." Maka said. "sure." I said. We went to the DeathBucks cafe and got a table. A student in the waitress uniform came up to us.

"Hey Jamie." Maka said, smiling at her.

"hello, sempai. May I take your drink orders?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"um, yeah, sure. I'll have a water, and a salad" Maka said. "A coke and and a personal Pizza." Soul said. "A water and a Salad as well." Tsubaki said. "A Soda And a large soup." Black*Star said. "A water, and a small soup, please." Max said. I glanced over the menu once more. It all looked so good, but I decided to go with something simple. "I'll also have a water and salad." I said. "Kay." the girl said, and she walked off.

We chatted for a bit, and then our food arrived. It looked quite good. Even the salad was superb! We all ate, talking away happily. I was starting to feel that these people really were my friends. After we were done, the girl brought us the check. Both max and Maka reached for it. "I'll get it, max. you got it last time." Maka said. "no, I'll get it. My pleasure." Max said smiling. Even if I didn't particularly care for him, rich kids were always good to have around. Not that that was my whole reason for pairing with him.

Afterward, we left, walking down the street together. "you should all come over some time. A little personal party to relax. What do you guys say?" Maka said, smiling. "sounds great! Just say when!" Black*Star said with a laugh. "how about next weekend?" Maka said, chuckling happily. "sounds good." Black*Star said. Tsubaki nodded. "okay. Works for me." Max said, returning the smile. It almost seemed like he had a crush on Maka...

we separated, going to our own houses. When we got to the white palace, I went to my room. I found a piece of paper in the desk, and pulled out a pencil. I was going to write Mitchel that letter.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I hope you're well. I haven't seen you in some time. I've started school out at the DWMA, so you should come by and see me some time. I would really like it, and it wouldn't be hard since neither of us would have to cross territories. I've missed our walks. I can't believe it's been almost a year... and it's harder to believe that we met almost eight years ago! How is you're family? How many of you guys are there now? I hope your competition is hurting your bonds... I know that it's really taking it's toll on a few of them. But I guess it does have to happen. But I don't see why they're so serious about it when they're so young. They don't have to worry about either of your parents passing away any time soon. Witches live for thousands of years, especially high withes like the crows. Anyway, send me a letter or a crow, and we can meet sometime. See you at witch mass!_

_~Zora_

I opened my window, and a crow fluttered down. I gave him the letter, and sent him off, closing the window. I went to my home, and fell asleep rather quickly. The same as any other night, except for my dreams. I dreamed about Mitchie and Kidd... why did I dream about them?

* * *

><p><strong>awwww~ cute. so, write me a review if you guess that Mitchie was a witch from the beginning. also, write me a review if you figured it out from the letter. also write me a review if you just figured it out because i told you. write me a review if you read this. review, review, review. please, i want at least one before i write the next chapter~ i won't start the next chapter (no matter how much it hurts) untill i get a review. i have another story to type up that's gping to take a while, so i've got all the time to wait. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW ME~~~~~~~**


	5. Extra Lessons Involving A Zombie

**well, here's chapter five. took a little longer than i expected, but i hope you like it. i didn't get Stein's chapter in here as well, as i had been hoping too, but i will next chapter. guess that means Mitchie will be chapter seven... snyway, i took me forever to write this, because i was trying to use the same wording from the anime and manga, so i think that's what's why this is taking so long... collectively, it took me about seven to eight hours to get this chapter done, and it usually takes half that much time... hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. i will do that one just with the manga, and hopefully that won't take as long. but i do hope you enjoy this. especially you, zoey :P**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own soul eater, or the general soul eater world. i only own my OC's, and at the moment, only one has yet to be introduced, although i have plenty more :P

**~enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Extra lessons involving a zombie<p>

When I awoke, I laid still for a moment, puzzled by my recent dreams. I usually didn't dream about people, much less boys. It was the strangest thing, really. I didn't understand myself sometimes. Now was one of those moments.

We went on to school, and we passed many students, whispering to each other. My ears picked up bits and pieces. Everyone was talking about zombies... how odd...

we arrived at our class, and took our seats by Maka and Soul Eater. Maka seemed rather ticked off, so we left her be. Then soul tried to talk to her, and she smashed his skull with her book. I refrained from laughing.

"is there something you wanted, soul?" Maka said coldly. "yeah. Have you heard the rumors about the teacher we used to have? The one who died? Had the statue of liberty sticking out of his forehead?" Soul said. "oh. You mean Sid and the statue to the head incident? Yeah, what about it?" "well, apparently, some kids have gotten hurt recently, and everyone who has seen it all say the same thing." he said, pausing. We all looked at him, waiting for the next part. "That it was a Zombie with a hole in the middle of his head!" Soul said. Maka shrieked, and hit soul with her book again. "what was that for!" soul yelled. "so you're saying that you think that it was Sid?" Maka said. "yeah, exactly." Soul said.

Just then, death scythe came in and stood by the desk. He looked at the attendance sheet and then sat it down. "I'm not going to bother taking attendance, but I will tell you one thing. Anyone who think the bell decides when you leave is wrong. I decide." he said, a glint in his eyes. He looked in our general direction with a smile. "is it me or is that creep of a father of your making that weird face right at us?" Soul mumbled. "don't refer to him as my father. And it's just you." Maka said. 'so are you are new teacher or something Death Scythe?" Soul called out. Death Scythe shook his head. "I'm just a substitute until we can find someone to cover Sid's position permanently. And while I'm here, it's professor Death Scythe to you!" he said, and then picked up the attendance sheet. "now, let's take attendance." he said. "i thought you said you weren't going to take attendance?" soul called. "i won't for the boys, but I think I will for all the lovely ladies,." he said, smiling to himself. "you perverted old creep!" soul yelled. Death scythe frowned, and then wrote something on his sheet, mumbling to himself. "Hey! You! Old man! What did you just write!" soul yelled, putting his foot on the table. "oh! That reminds me. Maka, Soul eater, Zora, and Maxwell, lord death wants top see all of you in the death room. "he wants to see us? What for?" Soul mumbled.

We walked to the death room entrance in near silence, our footsteps echoing through the halls. We arrived at the door, and Maka knocked. We entered the death room and walked down the path. I was looking up at the guillotines. I saw something on top of one of them, but dismissed it and looked on ahead. Then I heard shouting from behind me. "oh, look, there's Black*Star." Maka said. Black*Star looked slightly upset. Tsubaki's torso and head appeared from the weapon, and she smiled. "looks like they found us pretty easy, huh?" she said. Black*star smiled. "well of course! It can be hard to hide such a big presence as this." he said, laughing as he jumped down top join us. We walked down to the mirror stand. This time it was empty.

"I'll call him." Maka said and she put her finger to the mirror. "forty-two, forty-two, five sixty-four, when you want to knock on death's door... Lord death? You there?" she said. His image appeared in the mirror. "yay yay~ hi~ hello~ heeeeyyy~ there. Thanks so much for coming!~" he said, waving at us.

"scythe meister Maka reporting in" Maka said, smiling. "yeah, and dark arm meister Black*Star too." Black*star said. "Tsubaki, his partner." Tsubaki said. "the new girl, meister Zora." I said, grinning. "her partner, Prince max" max said. "yeah, so what do you want from us?" Soul said.

"Right, right. I have a little assignment for you guys to take on~." he said. "assignment? We all said in unison. He leaned forward and put his hand to his mouth, like he was whispering, although he didn't lower his voice any. "Some extra lesson." he said, almost sadly. "huh! The extra lessons that stupid people get, those lessons?' Maka said, seeming like she wanted to cry. "well screw that. I'm gonna be a death scythe, I'm too cool for those." soul said.

"Do you remember your duty as meisters and weapons?" lord death said. Maka looked determined. "yes. Our duty as meisters is to feed our weapons 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul. We collect evil souls in order to keep the world at peace. We work to create a death scythe, a weapon of the grim reaper death." Maka said, not missing a beat.

"you are absolutely right. But do you know how many souls all of you have managed to collect? Exactly Zero." Lord Death said. Everyone but me and Black*Star looked like they'd been struck by lightning. I just looked normal, but Black*Star was over there laughing like an idiot. And Lord death treated him like one, Giving a swift and powerful reaper chop, which left a mark on his hand. "It's nothing to laugh about, chuckles." He said, frowning. I almost started laughing, but I kept my mouth closed because I didn't want him to hit me as well. My mouth did pull up at the corners. "anyway, are you ready to learn what you're extra lessons will entail? Maybe you've already heard the rumors about Sid, who taught here at the academy until recently." Lord death said. "see? I was right... it wasn't just a story..." Soul mumbled. "Yeah, but a zombie? I always though he was a really good teacher..." Maka said, still not looking too good. Black*star was still lying on the floor. I almost felt bad for him.

"you're right. When he was alive he was regarded as an excellent teacher. But, when he became a zombie, he changed. He has been released from the fear of death and now he wants others to have the same freedom he does. He is trying to train students to free themselves as well, but when a student won't listen, Sid attacks. Another difficulty is we still don't know who turned Sid into a zombie or what they're motive could possibly have been." lord death Said. "okay, you can leave it all to me sir!" Shouted black*Star,w ho had just gotten up. He had a massive bump on his forehead where lord Death had hit him. For our extra lesson, we just have to eliminate these guys!" Black*Star shouted. "yep, that's pretty much it~~" Lord Death said.

"now, I don't want to put to much pressure on you, but if you happen to fail at these extra lessons, then you'll all be expelled~" he said. _How can you be so cheerful when saying something like that? _I thought. They all jumped, looking like they'd been struck by lightning again. "what! You're going to kick us out?" all but me and Black*Star said in unison. "there's nothing to worry about. I can take care of guys like this in my sleep" Black*Star said, as I was thinking the exact same thing to myself. But I had to remember not to lift any of my soul protects while I was here, so I wouldn't be able to fight as well, especially with a newer weapon.

We left the school quietly, walking towards the cemetery. We walked for quite some time before arriving at our destination, Hook cemetery. By then it was late. The sun was just setting as we stood at the entrance. There were hooks hanging from the branches everywhere. "i see why it's called hook cemetery, but who put these hooks here?" I mumbled. Soul shrugged. He took a deep breath. "come out! Nap time's over zombie!" Soul yelled, almost angrily. "Hey Tsubaki, this is Sid's grace isn't it? Sure this is where we want to start looking? Don't Zombie's get up and move around a lot?" black*Star mumbled, standing in front of one of the many gravestones. "might as well check this place first to make sure he isn't here." Tsubaki replied. "I'm not going to let myself get expelled over some walking dead guy!" Soul yelled. "it looks like an ordinary gravestone to me." black*Star said, as soul continued walking around shouting. "soul seems a bit... disturbed..." Tsubaki mumbled. "i always thought I was a great scythe meister like my mother was. How can I suddenly be expelled? Nghhhh." Maka mumbled, hugging against tree. She slowly slid down it, tearing up, clearly very distraught. 'what's up with Maka? She seems kinds down..." Black*Star mumbled. Tsubaki gave him a look. "Black*star, aren't you at least a little worried about all this?" Tsubaki said.

'where the hell are you hiding?" Soul shouted. "hey soul, how about we go piss on Sid's grave, what do you think about that?" Black*Star said, putting his arm over souls shoulders and laughing. "yeah, and while we're at it, why don't we take a dump on it too." Soul said. Soul and Black*star stood there yelling random things about Sid, while Maka was still crying by the tree. Tsubaki sighed. "hey, I think you can stop now." she said, seeming a bit exasperated. I simply shook my head, mildly amused.

Suddenly Maka stopped cold, and the something came out of the ground and grabbed her. It was Sid! He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her high into the air. She glared at him, and put her hands over her skirt so that it wouldn't fall up. "Maka!" soul shouted.

"are you scared girl?" Sid said, holding a stick like a knife at her. "i think you are." he said, pulling the stick back. Maka looked brave. Just as Sid was about to stab her, soul intervened, using his scythe form to break them apart. "that's what Sid's become?" Maka said calmly. "guess so." soul said. Sid looked at us, and called out all of our names. "good morning, good afternoon, good night" he said, picking up his gravestone. "how have you been in all that?" he asked. "I always tried to remember my manners. That the kind of man I was." he said. Tsubaki took her weapon form for Black*Star. "and so it begins." I said, a glint in my eyes as max took his sword form. I held the sword firmly in my hands, very familiar with swords. The hilt of the sword was very smooth and strong, the color of liquid gold, and it shone brightly. The blade was very sharp, and a pure, solid white with gold runes on it. Angelic scribes, reading 'love to live'. I doubted anyone else could read it. It was ironic. On Zero's weapon form his angelic scribes read 'born to die'. The exact opposite. Well, they were exact opposites.

"tell me Sid. Why are you doing this?" Maka said, taking Soul from the ground. She held him with confidence, as I held max and black*Star held Tsubaki. A confidence most people would kill to have. And that's what Kishin did. But Sid held the same confidence, with different reasons too it that those of us or Kishin. Sid imitated a bell, and then said "being a zombie is amazing. There are so many things I can get away with now. Class is beginning. I always was a man to start class with the bell. Punctuality is important." he said.

"and now I get to teach you a lesson teacher. And since it's coming from me, you know it'll be a big one." Black*Star said, sliding smoothly into his fighting stance. "we don't want to be expelled, so we'll take your extra lesson. But I gotta say, I don't know what we're going to learn from a decaying piece of flesh." Soul said, his voice sounding different through his weapon form. It always fascinated me that Weapons sound different in their weapon form.

"if you become a zombie, then death no longer looms over you. You can escape from fear." Sid said. "that's wrong and you know it." Maka said, sliding into her battle stance. "you were never the type of man who would say that." "you'll understand when you're dead." Sid said, going in to attack Maka with his tombstone, but Black*star used Tsubaki to stop him. "there will be no need to thank me for the lesson. It's on the house." Black*Star said, holding the tombstone steady with one of Tsubaki's blades. "I never was the kind of man to hold back!" Sid shouted, jerking his tombstone forward, pulling Black*Star with it, and pushing Maka aside. I saw my opening and ran at Sid, holding my sword with confidence. He swung the gravestone at me, and I flipped over it, flying just a few inches over it. I swung my sword at his head, but he jerked the tombstone up, pushing me up and off balance. I swung over his head, and flipped over him, landing on my back. I growled under my breath, and he swung his tombstone down at my head. I rolled out of the way, rolling to my feet as I dodged his attack. I now stood next to Maka and Black&*Star.

"i recommend you just give up. You one star meisters don't have a chance of beating me." Sid said. "I'm hungry! Can we just get his zombie soul already!" Soul shouted. I smirked. "who said you're getting it." I said, smiling. He growled, and I gave a chuckle under my breath. "kidding." I said. I knew Maka deserved the soul more than me or Black*Star, so she could have it. "Sid's right, he is strong. One star meisters like us can't compete with him. When he was alive, he was a three star meister." Maka said. "yeah, we'll there's three of us. One times three is three, so I say we have a good chance." I said, my stance seeming more relaxed through my confidence.

'hey Sid, if you keep swinging your tombstone around like that, you might bang it into your forehead and die again." soul called out. 'it's my tombstone. I can use it however I want, can't I?" Sid said. "now it's time for second period." he said, doing his bell imitation again. "oh yeah, I almost forgot. When this lesson is over, you're all gonna die." Sid said. "then I guess we'll be cutting class today. Think I'll go home and take a nice hot bath." I said, bringing my weapon up slightly. I held it with my right hand, I made the peace sign with my left hand and stuck my tongue out at him. I was hoping my confidence was angering him, or at least irritating him. He made me come out all this way anyway, didn't he?

Maka charged in, just to be blocked by his tombstone. "what's wrong? Why aren't you working together? You have to establish a connection between the souls of weapon and meister." Sid called. "Giving advice to the enemy?" Black*Star called. "I've always been an enthusiastic educator." Sid responded, Blocking Black*Star's attack. I went in next, going for his back. He swung around, tossing black star to the side, and blocking my attack. I grabbed the hilt with my left hand, but he still pushed me away. that's the kind of man I was. And now, I'll teach you how to die!" Sid yelled. "hmmm." I mumbled, my eyes narrowing. His didn't have much of a pattern, he was simply counterattacking and attacking, but his movements were different each time. He was a good fighter. Good enough he could block me, but then again, I was at minimal power.

Black*Star ran at him, and Sid stopped him with his tombstone, and threw him up into the air. He jumped up above black*Star, pulled his tombstone up, and Threw himself at Black*Star, yelling 'the Living End' as they plummeted like a rock. There was a large, bright explosion that rang out where they hit the ground. "Black*Star!" me and Maka yelled. Sid came from the smoke holding his tombstone. He began imitating the bell again. "looks like class is over. Ready to die yet girls?" Sid said, smiling. "well what do you say? Aren't you afraid of dieing? If you become a zombie, you'll be free from that fear forever."

"uh... my head is killing me." Black*Star grumbled, picking himself up from the small crater in the ground. "you're preaching is starting to give me a headache, you damn zombie. I'm not listening to any lesson of yours, it doesn't matter what you say. Whose going to listen to a rotting corpse like you, AS LONG AS THEIRS A STAR LIKE ME AROUND!" Black*Star yelled, throwing one of Tsubaki's blades at Sid with all his might. It went beside him, and then he threw the other end of her, and it went by his other side. Black*Star charged at Sid, holding just the chain in his hands. "i am... Black*Star!" he yelled as he kicked Sid right in the gut, and Sid staggered back from the impact. Blood flew from his mouth. _What good aim... he was going for the weakest point of the body, and he hit it... that was a good attack... _I though, smiling.

Tsubaki shifted into her Shuriken mode, and black*Star threw her at Sid. Sid jumped up, landed on the Shuriken, and back flipped, coming our way. It looked like he was going for me. "he's coming." Soul mumbled. I nodded, and felt my body's senses heighten. Sid flipped around in the air. "the living Dead!" he yelled as his tombstone hit the ground. I flipped over backwards, my hands on the ground, my back up, and my legs out, the tombstone right between them. "what the!" Sid said, amazement in his eyes. "people need fear! We experience it so we can grow stronger!" Maka shouted, a few feet behind me. She tightened her grip on her scythe, preparing to attack. I swung my legs down slightly, then with all my weight and force, swung them up, my foot hitting Sid in the face and sending him flying back. I slammed him into the ground, my foot on his face, and jumped forward, off of him.

"how's that, teacher? Am I learning well?" I said, sticking my tongue out and making the peace sign again. Maka looked at Sid with courage. "Hey Maka, let's do what he says. Match our souls." Soul said. "but that hasn't worked for us a single time yet..." Maka said. "so what? This is us, we can do it." soul said, Grinning at her. Maka took a deep breath and raised the scythe, spinning in in the air. She snapped it down smoothly, Focused. "let's go, soul resonance." they both said together. They focused their energy, and I could see their soul wavelength sparking through the air like static lightning. It made a neat sound. My resonance with Zero was something else though...

"the legendary super skill of the scythe meister, Witch hunter!" Maka yelled, as the scythe swelled up dramatically, taking on a very large, menacing form. It sure looked super. My Shadow soul resonance with scythes mad a completely different move. Of course I wouldn't be able to use t here though. Maka swung the scythe, but she slipped and sent it at me and Black*Star. We both jumped out of the way just in time, and Black*Star looked quite shocked. A huge wave tore through the ground from the blast, and it stirred up lots of smoke. It went clear through the graveyard.

"Are you trying to kill us! What the hell Maka!" Black*Star shouted, and I silently agreed with him. She had some work to do with witch hunter... "Soul, this is your fault! Do it right idiot!" Maka yelled. "my fault! Are you kidding me! It was you who screwed up! You're the idiot, getting mad at me for nothing! Die!" Soul yelled back. "Die! How can you say that to me! You die!" Maka yelled. "You big Crybaby!" Soul yelled. I suddenly felt bad for the both of them... I saw Sid sigh. "I wanted to do it withought a super skill." Maka yelled, charging at Sid.

She jumped up, and snapped her scythe through the air, but Sid had vanished, leaving a hole in the ground. "Huh? He's gone." Maka said. "no. he's hiding under ground." Soul said. "so he wants to go that way, does he?" I mumbled, focusing my soul wavelength, passing it through the ground like sonar. All the rocks and dirt were muffling it, and I couldn't see him. He was more than a few feet away from me. "he's done there?" Maka said. Then Sid rushed to the surface to quickly for me to respond, and he jumped up right behind Maka, slicing down with a stick. Black*Star jumped in front of Maka and locked the attack before I could. _He sure is fast, that kid. _I thought, smiling oh so slightly to myself.

Black*Star sliced at him, but Sid jumped back, diving underground again. "now Black*Star" Tsubaki said. "yeah. I got it. What Sid is doing now is using the first of the assassins rules." Black*Star replied. "dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target" Tsubaki said. "Tsubaki. Let's get a step ahead of this guy. " Black*Star said, and Tsubaki floated around us in a circle. Black*Star was silent as Tsubaki wound one of her sides around us, laying on the ground, moving out creating a trap. She ended up making a star around us. "trap*Star." Black*Star said quietly. He seemed really focused. I closed my eyes and expanded my soul wavelength. I heard the faintest beating far below us. A soul. Then Sid jumped up, and Black*Star saw him, and pulled on Tsubaki. "i think it's about time to send you back to the grave." Black*Star said. I jumped through the chains to avoid being caught as well, and just in time, as the trap quickly closed behind me. I saw Maka didn't have the same survival instincts I did. She got caught as well, much to black*Star's amusement, as he started laughing. "what are you doing tying me up with this guy!" Maka yelled, kicking her legs in the air. "i wouldn't have to if you didn't get in my way." black*Star said. I smiled, finding it hard not to laugh myself. Even soul was yelling at Black*Star now. I wondered what would happen if soul took his human form in those chains...

We all put Sid up by a tree and looked at him, unsure of how to do the next part. We all looked at Sid. "well! Talk!" Soul growled. "yeah! For the sake of you're body, you should! A Maka chop really hurts!" Maka said. "i always was a man to keep secrets! That didn't change when I died!" Sid said. Maka glared like the devil. She was taking the expulsion threat way too seriously. They all were. We were all quite, thinking about what to do next. "hmmm..." Black*Star mumbled. "check it out." Black*Star said, lifting up Tsubaki's skirt, showing her little panties, and a little of her stomach. "AH!" Tsubaki said, startled. She blushed deeply, and Sid blushed just as much. "Oh yeah! It was Doctor Stein!" Sid said. We all gaped at him. "instant death." Soul mumbled, gaping. "so where is he?" Black*Star said. "you'll never make me talk! I'm super stubborn! I always was that kind of man!" Sid said, looking quite determined. Soul looked determined. He lifted Maka's skirt. "C'mon. Where is he? Tell her." Soul said. He was shielding his eyes and looking away. Sid was quiet for a moment. "huh? He said. "say something!" Maka yelled.

"don't worry, we won't torture you." Black*Star said, putting his hand on Sid's shoulder. "you could have fooled me." Sid huffed. "there's no doubt... that move was nowhere near cool... Maka... kill me please..." soul said, clearly upset. "Sure! Don't worry, I'll kill all of you. No mercy!" Maka said, holding he book with a fury in her eyes. Black*Star glanced at me and put his hand to his chin, looking me over. "try it and I'll stab you to death." I growled. Maka took her book and beat Black*Star, Soul, and Sid with it. They were lying face down on the ground, blood trickling down their heads. "Doctor Stein has a research lab outside of death city. I'm sorry." Sid said. "I'm sorry." soul and Black*Star said together. They kept saying "I'm sorry" to Maka, who had blood on her face from hitting them so hard.

We walked quickly to the lab. We brought Sid along, using Tsubaki's chain. Her ponytail ended in a chain that was wrapped around Sid. When we reached the lab, we stood quietly. _What a neat house. Very stylish. This is my kind of dark place, a creepy lab in the outskirts of the city. What a good idea. Hahaha, I think this will be quite the guy. _I thought, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? not bad? hahaha, anyway, i can't wait to write the next chapter, but i won't be working on it today, and i probably won't get it up for a few days, because i'm busy with other things, mainly my piarate fanfiction, and my stupid english assinments. so please, while you're waiting for the next chapter, drop me a review, or recomend this to a friend. i really want this story to get out there. i've been working really hard on this, and i enjoy writing it, but i start to lose motivation when i don't get any reviews or anything. i would like to have two by my next upload. anyway<strong>

**Bye~ see you next chapter! hahaha, and see stein next chapter :P**


	6. Extra Lessons Involving A Scientist

**Yay! new chapter! hehe~ sorry it took a while. the next one will probably take awhile too. i really need to do some actual work... not that this isn't actual work :) anyway, 've been drawling a lot of soul etater artwork (plus some Edward Elric too :P) and i've mad a few soul eater amv's, so that's where a lot of my time has been. and i still haven't typed up much with my pirate sory, so i really do need to do that. hehe~ i feel so honoured because know i know that at least two people are reading this :) i feel so acomplished :) three reviews.. i feel so fuzzy :) anyway, here is Stein chapter. the next one will be off topic. it'll be about the next chapter will be kidd's first day. YAY! i love kidd :) anyway, enjoy the chapter. i worked really hard on it. **

**disclaimer: ** do not own soul eater or the soul eater realm. i only own my Original Characters, one of which will be introduced next chapter.

hehe, i can't wait to talk about Mitchie... i have an odd habit of falling in love with my own OC's. i did it with a character in my pirate story too :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 extra lessons involving a scientist<p>

"stein is in here, isn't he?" soul said. We stood quietly, looking the house up and down. "let's just take his soul and finish this lesson quickly." Black*Star mumbled. Maka swallowed nervously. "the training ground is a bit of a dump too." Soul mumbled. Something caught his attention he looked down, as did I, and a small patchwork wind up mouse crawled up to us, cheeping like a mouse. "what kind of person could Dr. Stein be?" Maka said, swallowing again. I could tell she was getting really nervous.

I heard a small thud from inside, and we all looked at the door, which creaked open slowly until it was all the way open. We heard some sort of clatter from inside, and it was getting louder. "hey, something's coming..." Soul mumbled. We all stood tense in anticipation. A man in a chair came into view. He chair hit the doorstop on the ground, and his chair fell over. "gah!" he shouted as he hit the ground. We were silent as he picked himself up. He dusted off his coat and picked his chair up, sitting back down. "shit! I still don't feel well..." he growled, turning the screw in his head. He blew a puff on his cigarette. Uuuggghhh. Might be this." he growled. _No freaking way! He has a screw in his head? Cool! Wait... Could he be?... no, no way. This can't be the same guy. But he fits the description quite well... no. I can't go assuming things._

The man stood up and went back inside, dragging his chair back in with him. "OK! Let me do it again~" he said happily. "Oui! Somebody stop him" soul said. "but we just met him..." Maka mumbled. "I'm a bit disturbed." Black*Star said. "me too." Tsubaki whispered. "really? I'm interested to see what happens next." I added. Max gave me a glance, saying nothing.

"AAARRRGGGHH!" the man shouted as he did the **exact** same thing as before. "Dr. Slip-over..." Soul whispered over his breath. I smiled at the comment, amused. "and.. did you have some business with me?" the man said. We all looked at him dumbfounded... he was a little off. "arg! That's it!" Soul growled under his breath. He picked himself up again, sitting back down on the chair, facing us. What an interesting man. _There was no way he could be the same person my mother had told me about. She said Franken Stein was a crazed, evil man obsessed with dissection and morbidity who had no care for deities or human life...this can't be the same person..._ _no way._... I thought, scratching the back of my head.

"you're... Stein, right?" I asked. He smiled at me, and I swore he winked. I felt a shiver run down my spine... _that was a little... creepy? _"we've come to... eat your soul!" Soul said, grinning. "ah, ah yes, yes. Is that right? I assume your students from Shibushen. "it's you, isn't it! The one who's attacking Shibushen? What do you have against it?" Maka said, showing confidence. Stein smiled, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "not much, really. My motive is very simple... Observation, training and investigation. That was my original motive. Everything in this world is for experimentation. Of course, that includes me, too." he said, grinning up at us. We shivered. I noticed the scar on his face. _I wonder what he's done to himself... _I though, shivering at the thought. _I guess this IS the man my mother told me about...although I am curious as to why she told me so much about him... _I though, narrowing my eyes slightly.

Maka blushed, tugging on soul's sleeve. "hey soul, do you... feel something... strange?" she mumbled. "huh? Really?" he said. Clearly not. "hmmm.. you're soul wavelengths aren't very stabilized." Stein said. "a serious person who tries hard. A twisted person with a sarcastic soul. You're not working together." "what! You can see the souls of living humans? You're... a tech!" Soul said, surprised. "and he must be a first class tech to even be a able to see our personalities.!" Maka said, just as startled. "hmmm." Stein said. "Maka, you can see everything too, right?" Soul said, smiling at Maka. "o... of.. course..." Maka mumbled. "Hn? Your soul is wavering quite a bit. Cute~" he said, smiling. "Shut up! Don't look! Maka yelled, putting her hands over her chest.

I pulled my jacked tighter, suddenly self conscious. He looked at me for a moment. "Interesting... you're trying to hide your soul... and you're not doing a bad job of it either. I can't see your personality all that well. But you've got a dark side like me, I can see that much. You're not always very nice. But are you simply acting? Hmm... You look familiar... have I seen you before?" he said, smiling at me. He winked again. I shivered again. Max looked at me funny. I swallowed. I could tell he was nervous. For me or him, I couldn't be sure. "you... very formal, inside and out. You look like a wealthy boy. Am I right? You have the princely feel about you..." Stein said, tilting his head to the side. Max blushed, looking away.

"AH! Shut up shut up! Hahaha~ you're boring conversation for commoners is over! Starting now, we'll start an advanced conversation centered on me!" Black*Star yelled from the roof of the lab. "since when..." Maka mumbled. We were all looking up at him. "i don't care whether you can see souls or can't see em." Black*Star said, jumping down. "like I care about other people's souls. If I can see my own soul, I'm happy." he said, landing on the ground. "hahahaha. You're cool. You're a terribly self absorbed soul." Stein said, smiling at him. black*Star charged at him, jumping up and kicking him. Stein easily blocked it with his arm. "there isn't really a partner to suit a soul like yours, is there?" Stain said with a laugh. Stein spun his chair around, getting out of Black*Star's kick. He continued the spin, punching Black*Star into the ground. He smashed into the ground with an ugly thud.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted. "Tsc." he said with a smirk. Stein turned back to look at us. "ah, I see. So you're his partner. You're very co operative with lots of space to accept people. You match yourself to his soul wavelength." Stein said with a smile. "what are you... Tsc, bastard." Soul said, more to himself. "Aaaaanyyway, I've gotten enough data. You want my soul, right? Shall we start the practical lesson?" he said coolly, smirking at us. I swallowed nervously... _if this is really the guy my mother told me about... we don't have much of a chance... he'll murder us, or keep us as lab rats... _I though, shivering uncontrollably. I hadn't been this anxious to get something over with in the longest time. I saw Black*Star get up out of the corner of my eye.

Max transformed for me, and Soul did the same for Maka. Maka went first, charging at him. She swung her scythe at him, but he ducked. "Maka the scythe meister..." he mumbled, putting his feet on her back and pushing them apart. He went flying back as Maka hit the ground, and he ran right into Black*Star, hitting him squarely in the nose with the back of his head. "I wonder where it was... Maka the scythe user... I feel like I've heard it somewhere..." he mumbled. "ooowww." Black*Star mumbled, standing up slowly. "AH!" he said, smacking his fist onto his palm. "you! Are you spirit-sempai's daughter?" he asked. Maka looked surprised. "Spirit?" Soul said. 'that was papa's name before he became death sycthe. But how did you know that?" Maka asked, standing up. "hehe.~ even now I remember it~. Sempai's sleeping face." Stein said, smiling. "ha~ha. So you're Sempai's beloved daughter. The daughter of the woman who stole my experimentation ingredient. Stein Glared a Maka, and she shivered, sliding back half a step. "hehe~ I want to dissect you.

His eyes slid over to me. "now where do I know you from? What was you're name again?" he said, smiling at me. "hmph. Zora." I growled at him. He tilted his head to the side. "Mitsuridai?" he asked questioningly. My eyes snapped open and I took a step back. "how did you..." I said, feeling a cold sweat. "Violet. I still remember you're mother, dear. You look just like her. Except for your eyes. Hehe, I'm so curious about who your father might be. You're mother was a woman of high standards. She didn't let too many people close to her. I was an exception to that, of course. She intrigued me. I wanted to study her. You'll have to do." he said, he eyes sparkling. He winked at me. It was really starting to creep me out.

He pushed off his chair and came at me, holding his palm out. "block it! It's just a palm strike!" max called. I held my sword so that his hand his the flat part of it. I felt a wave of energy surge through my body, paralyzing it. I went flying, my breathing labored. I hit the ground with a thud, shocked. Max coughed, hurt as well. "what? I said, getting to my knees at least. My body was trembling. "i wasn't expecting that..." I mumbled, angry I had let my guard down. But with my soul so confined, I couldn't fight very well. And I couldn't weaken the seal, because he would see. I was half defenseless. At least I could prepare for his next blow now that I knew his soul wavelength. What the hell did he do?" max said, his breathing heavy. "he used his soul wavelength in a direct attack." I mumbled. "he can do that?" max said? I though you needed a weapon to do that..." he said. "most people do. He doesn't." I said, grinding my teeth. "so then. Where shall we start from?" Stein said, standing up. He made a 'snip snip' with his fingers. He pushed his chair away.

Maka gulped backing away from me. I felt so loved. I could feel my heart racing. I had never fought an opponent like this before. I was losing my confidence in myself... I gripped the sword with both hands and charged at Stein. :Shut up!" I shouted swinging at him. He easily pushed my blade away from him, and his hand hit my stomach, and I braced myself, but was throw back by his soul wavelength. It was different this time... it had... changed... somehow... he grabbed my by by hair and pulled me to him. I was dazed, and confused... how had it changed. My sword lay on the ground, and max took his human form. Stein rand his fingers down my face. "hehe~ you have such smooth skin." mu mumbled. He unbuttoned my coat, and it fell off. "let me go." I growled under my breath. "hehe~ why?" he mumbled. He pulled out a marker. "where shall we put the knife in first?" he mumbled, pulling my top up. He drew a line across my stomach and then another one, going down. "shall we make all of your skin into sandpaper?" he purred.

"I'll smash your glasses, bastard. Don't Forget I Exist!" Black*Star growled, coming up behind him. "it won't work." Stein said simply. "you're not the only damn one who can hit directly with your soul wavelength." Black*Star growled angrily. "What?" Stein said, looking over his shoulder at Black*Star. "I've got you! Black*Star Big Wave!" Black*Star yelled, charging into Stein. "Cool!" Soul said. He dropped me, and I fell to me knees. I quickly jumped up, and took off, running over to Maka, pulling my top back down. "huh? I thought that was a dress..." Soul mumbled from inside the scythe. I gave him the 'really now' look and rolled my eyes. "first off, is now really the time for that? And second off, that's the point of it." I mumbled. "then why isn't it just a dress?" he mumbled. I sighed. "because it allows more mobility." I growled. "yeah Soul." Maka said, shaking her head.

Stein looked at Black*Star with a smile. "this one surprised me." he mumbled. "The hell? It didn't go through!" Soul shouted. I ground my teeth. _He has a good soul... that's why he was able to knock me down the second time... he realized I was defending from his soul, so he changed it. He just did the same thing... _I though angrily. "that would be because I checked your soul's data before." Stein said, re adjusting his glasses. "it was stopped?" Black*Star said, shocked. "yes. If I can understand the soul frequency, then I can match my own to it. If frequencies match, the attack power vanishes. In the instance the you attacked, you could say we had the same relation as a meister and weapon.

With a smile, Stein Dashed over the Black*Star, his arms spread out. He towered over Black*Star. Black*Star simply looked surprised. I saw the Crackle of soul wavelength run over his fingers.

"Shit." I mumbled, taking a step forward. I stopped, realizing I wouldn't be of much help, even if I had the time to reach him. Maka gave me a worried look. Stein Put his hands right beside Black*Star's head, and Send his Soul Wavelength through, Using Black*Star as a circuit. Black*Star screamed out in pain. Maka and I gasped. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed. "Stop it!" Soul shouted. Stein Flicked his wrist up, stopping. Black*Star immediately fell over, blood coming from his face. He hit the ground, blood everywhere. We were all silent for a long moment. "Black*Star!" we all screamed together.

Soul Ran over to Black*Star, looking at him, shaking him softly. Tsubaki stood crying. Sid sat silently. Maka just sat in shock. "Tsubaki... I won't run or hide. I was that kind of man. go" Sid said. Tsubaki unwrapped her chain from him, and ran over to Black*Star.

"Stein! Bastard! I won't forgive you! Maka, I'm going for it." Soul said, growling. Maka was silent for a moment. "No..." she mumbled, shaking her head ever so slightly. Maka was shaking. Trembling violently. "Hmm?" Stein mumbled. "what's up?" Soul said. Maka dug her fingers into the dirt, still shaking. "I... see it..." Maka said. Soul Gave her a look. I immediately knew what she was talking about. I focused on it as well. It was much larger then when we first met him, and I hadn't checked it since then. It had swelled up to a massive side. I froze. It was the size of my soul at level three. I was at level five right now, meaning I had no access to anything beside my raw physical strength, and basic soul abilities. Level one was my highest. "i see it too... it gotten... bigger..." I mumbled in shock. _He's much stronger than I had expected... there's no way we can win if we continue at this pace... unless I lift my soul limit... but then Stein would see it, and maybe Maka too..._i though gritting my teeth. "hehe~. It seems you two can see my soul." he said, smiling at us. "the... our levels are too different..." Maka mumbled. "Oui? What's wrong Maka?" soul said. "it's no good.. we can't win..." she said, stricken with fear. "she's right..." I mumbled... Black*Star was down, and he didn't deal us any help beforehand. Maka was having a breakdown, and her skills weren't high enough to sufficiently deal with Stein, not even if Witch Hunter worked... and I wasn't very strong at the moment with my soul limited. We couldn't fight like this. We were getting tired, and his level was too high. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

"what's wrong! Get it together! What're you doing idiot?" Soul shouted, shaking Maka. "shut up!" she yelled, slapping him away. "you only say that because you can't see souls!" Maka shouted. Stein chuckled to himself, seeming to find amusement in all this. "what the hell does that have to do with it?" Soul continued angrily. "all you saw was his soul right! It's not like you saw the future!" soul shouted, getting worked up. "don't give up before you even fight! You will gather souls and make me the strongest death scythe, right? Raise your head, I'm talking to you!" Soul said, being more gentle this time. He put his hands on her shoulders, waiting for her answer. She slowly looked up. Soul grinned at her. He turned her to face stein. "take a good look at him. Even though you're wasting time, he's waiting for us! He's a decent guy." Soul said gently. Maka looked to soul. "hehe~" she said, smiling. "Right! We'll be cool!" Soul said, smiling. I felt my confidence restored as well. If Maka got in this, we might be able to win together.

"I'm sorry soul! For holding us up." Maka said. "it's alright." soul said as he took his weapon form. She smiled confidently as she took the scythe in her hands. "hehe~" Stein said, smiling as well. But his smile was creepier. "let's go Maka!" soul said. "Soul resonance!" they shouted, starting up their resonance. Stein smiled. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it off to the side. "well keep resonating until it breaks!" soul said. "Okay!" Maka said. "it seems you want to finish it off in one attack." Stein said.

"the Scythe technicians legendary Attack!" Maka called. "bring it! Try and show me your souls!" Stein Shouted. "Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled, charging at Stein. Maka swung at him, and he caught it in his hands... both of them were amazing... A small crack formed in Stein's glasses as he struggled to hold the attack off. Stein snapped his hands through it, shattering it. Incredible._... what strength..._ I though as Maka went flying, hitting the ground. Soul clattered down next to her. Maka was breathing hard, her body shaking. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"it seems you're barely conscious.." Stein said, approaching her. He reached out towards her. "hey! Leave her alone!" I growled, running towards her as soul took form over her, protecting her from Stein. "i won't let you touch my tech!" soul growled, even though he seemed to be barely conscious as well. I stood beside Maka, holding my sword defensively. "in that case, I'll..." he said, reaching for me. He put his hand on my head. "give you a pass point. The extra lesson is Over~" Stein said, patting my head with a smile. "heh?" Soul said, looking at Stein. "what are you?..." I mumbled, frowning. "protecting your friends with yourself. That's really quite good." he said to me. "same for you." he said to soul. "um.. I'll say it once more, but... heh?" Soul said, just as confused as I was. "it's not good. I was asked to do it by Shinigami-Sama. To take charge of your extra lessons." Stein said, smiling happily at us.

"But didn't you kill Black*Star?" soul said, pointing to him. Tsubaki smiled at us as Black*Star tried to sit up. "don't be silly." he mumbled, dazedly. "he's alive! Then Sid-sensai's!" Soul said, turning to look at Sid. "sorry guys. I was the kind of guy who didn't trick people, but that was when I was alive too..." he said, smiling at us. "Don't tell me! What the hell is this! Everything was a set up!" Soul yelled angrily. "Argh.. can't be.." Maka mumbled. "you've gotta be kidding me..." I growled, sighing. Max took his human form, and sighed. "well, wasn't that great... so shinnagami-Sama hates us..." he mumbled, sighing. "it was rather interesting to run you runts around as well..." Stain said, smiling as he took off his glasses. _So the sadistic bit was real? Great... _I thought, shuddering.

"Well then! Everyone! You're tired, right? Please feel free to spend the night here!~ 3" Stein said, smiling warmly at us. "definitely not!" Maka, soul and max shouted. Tsubaki's smile fells lightly, and Black*Star was already asleep, his head in Tsubaki's lap. I simply shook my head, having no wish to be anywhere near this man for some time.

[THE NEXT MORNING]

we were all sitting at our seats in class, waiting for the teacher to show up.

"daaannng... yesterday really wiped me out..." Soul mumbled, stiffing a yawn. "i had a nightmare of the Doctor operating on me..." Maka said, hiding her face in her arms. "me too..." Max said with a shudder. "damn! I wanted to be late and stand out but the teacher is even more late..." Black*Star said, his feet on the table. "you're not allowed to do that..." Tsubaki said quietly. I was silent. I had spent the whole night comparing my mother's words to the real thing, noticing the differences. I had a feeling that my mother didn't like Stein all too much... what had happened between them?

We heard a slight clatter coming down the hall. "oh yeah. Did they get a new teacher? What if it was your dad again?" Soul said. "Please have mercy!" Maka said, shivering. A chair hit the door stop, and it fell over, along with the man sitting in it. "Oka~Y then. Well then, I'll start the lesso~n!" he called. We all froze, shocked. 'you're.. Joking..." Soul said. "This may be the first time I ever thought I want to see papa" Maka said. "i wish I knew my papa..." I mumbled "tsk.. he's getting all the attention..." Black*Star said. Tsubaki was silent. "i hope he's just another substitute..." max whispered, shuddering.

"Today we'll be dissecting a fro~g." Stein said, smiling up at us. And I swear he winked at me again. _He does that one more time I'll tear his eyes out..._ I growled inwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it :P i feel like i did a good job with it :) hehe, i love stealing maka's parts... and see if you can guess the relationship between stein and violet (Z's mom) you'll find it out later on... it's a bit weird, but the idea hit me and i had to do it. trust me, it's not what you would expect. but it's fun. you'll learn all about them later on. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. and by the way, if you want to watch my amv's, just go to youtube and type in allientis. i have two up and the moment, and i'm about to start on the third. the title are: "Soul eater silent screams" "Soul eater Hands of time" and the third one will be "Soul eater Significant." All the songs are from the band eowyn, and i hope you enjoy watching them. but before you navigate away from this page to watch them 9or do other things) review me. it really helps get me motivated to write the next chapter :)<strong>

**~Review review review~ it makes me a happy fangirl :)**


	7. Mitchie The Crow

**haha okay so i lied. ^^' i said it would take me awhile to get the next chapter up.. it took maybe three hours when i was expecting another week... anyway... hope you enjoy it. and i hope you find Mitchel just as stupidly annoying but handsomely funny as i do :P if that makes any sense whatsoever. anyway, enjoy.**

**disclaimer** i don't own soul eater or the soul eater world, just my OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter seven Mitchie the crow<p>

we spent the class as stiff as could be, fearful of Stein. We were all scared he was going to do something... weird... when the bell rang for lunch we gratefully left as quickly as we could, but stein pulled me aside. "what do you want?" I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye. "i was just curious. What exactly did your mother tell you about me?" he said. I froze, a bead of sweat running down my face. "Uh... it's a long list... and not a very nice one" I mumbled, blushing from the awkwardness. "ah. I wonder why that is. We were good friends up till she vanished in the middle of the night.." Stein said, more to himself than me. "huh?" I said. "what do you mean?" "she used to live here. But one night she just dropped of the face of the earth and hasn't spoken to me since. All she did was send one letter five years after the fact. And I till don't know why she left..." he mumbled. "how long ago was this?" I asked. "almost seventeen years." he replied. "i counted in my head. If that was right, then she would have left right after she... conceived me... I silently though about that... and apparently stein had the same though. "how old are you?" he said. I blushed. "i just turned sixteen." I mumbled, feeling awkward. He was silent for the longest time. "can I go now?" I said. He nodded and I left, feeling awkward.

I walked to lunch, and didn't explain why I was late. I didn't say anything at all. The day passed quickly, I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation. Something felt off. Like I should know something, but I didn't... and I couldn't confront my mother about it.. after school, I went for a walk in the forest, heading towards my home. I wasn't even thinking about where I was going, I was just walking. Suddenly something jumped down from above me. It was Mitchie. He landed gracefully, his tailcoat falling down dramatically after he landed. He stood up in one sweeping motion. He was almost a foot taller than me. I looked up a him, but I couldn't see his eyes. He was wearing g a ridiculously huge hat with a giant blue feather sticking out f it. The hat had at least a 20 inch diameter, and the feather was at least 15 inches long. He wore a dark purple tailcoat, with matching color pants. He looked very formal, but I knew he was very comfortable. He always somehow did that with his clothes. he was wearing purple gloves, and purple shoes, and a purple tie. His hat was also purple. He was very purplish today. "what's with all the dark purple? It's almost black..." I said, raising an eyebrow. He tilted his hat up and smiled at me. "hello~. And I'm a crow. So that's my color. And I felt like it. Anyway, what are you up too? Surprised by my drop in?" he said, winking at me. I laughed. "that's was stupid. Not a funny pun." I said, laughing. "you laughed didn't you?"he said. "only because it was so stupid. I replied. He turned me around and we stared back towards death city together.

He put his arm over my shoulder, although he had to bend down a little to do so. I shoved him off to the side, and he almost fell over. We laughed happily. "so, how have you been?" he said. "I've been better. I'm really confused about something though..." I said. "what about?" he asked. "I'm trying to solve a puzzle about my mom..." I mumbled. "ah, I see. And you can't ask her yourself, because she wouldn't tell you, and then she'd know that you were onto her, and she could prevent you finding out." he said, nodding. "i didn't go that far, but that's about right..." I said, rolling my eyes. "i saw that. I'm too awesome for eye rolls." he replied. "then what's up with the hat?" I said, rolling my eyes again. "what? You know you love it. Look, it has a feather!" he said, running his fingers over the feather, pulling it down so that it bounced back up when let go of it."go ahead, you know you want to." he said, tilting his head to the side so that I saw was a giant hat in my face. I shoved me aside, and he staggered over, laughing, recovering before he fell.

We entered death city together, laughing and joking. "you have your soul protect up, right?" I whispered to him. He nodded, laughing. "I'm normal looking inside and out!" he said happily. "i wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." I mumbled, shaking my head. He stuck his tongue out at me. I snorted and rolled my eyes. We ended up walking around for almost an hour before ending up at death Robbins. "mmm..." he mumbled, licking his lips. " I hope you have money..." I mumbled. He glanced at me, sighed, and took his wallet out as he opened the door. I followed him in. "crows are supposed to be the thieves, not angels." he mumbled. I blushed slightly, even though I knew he was talking literally, since I had angel blood. "whatever" I mumbled. He bought us both a cup of ice cream, which we took to go. We walked together, eating our ice cram and talking about the stupidest things. We ended up in the marketplace. Then I noticed Kidd-kun standing at one of the market stalls a little ways from us. I felt like a stalker as we drew closer to him. Mitchie looked at me for a moment, then followed my line of sight. "are you staring at someone?" he asked. "wha-no!" I said, blushing. "who? The kid in the suit over there?" he asked. I blushed in defeat, knowing he already could tell. It wasn't very crowded, which didn't help. "you're like a little sister to me. You can tell me." he said, smiling down at me. "no." I mumbled. 'you can wear my hat if you tell me." he said. I looked at him. "Really?" I said sarcastically. "fine then, be that way." he said.

I hadn't even realized I was standing right next to Kidd-kun until I turned around, aiming to walk away from Mitchie, and almost ran into Kidd. I staggered back a step surprised. "Uh, sorry. I didn't see you there, Kidd-Kun." I said, blushing. Mitchie snorted. I sighed. "it's fine, really. Zora' right?" he said, smiling at me. _He remembers my name 3 SNAP OUT OF IT! you're here with Mitchie. You can flirt with Kidd later. _I thought. Kidd looked at my ice cream cup, then back to me. "what kind is that?" he asked. "uh, strawberry." I said, blushing. I felt like an idiot. Mitchie rolled his eyes and walked away. I would have said something if I wasn't standing right in front of Kidd. I smiled at Kidd, and he smiled back. "so what are you doing out here?" I asked. "my partner Liz asked me to look for something if I was in the marketplace, and I didn't have anything else to do, so..." he said. "ah, I see. I don't think I've met your partner yet. Do they not attend school either?" I asked. "no, Liz and Patty stay at home with me." Kidd-kun replied. "you have two weapons.?" I asked. "of course. It follows with my symmetry. They are twin pistols, so when I hold them, I keep my symmetry." he said. 'the only problem is that their human forms are so different..." he mumbled. I nodded. "so you're symmetrical on purpose then? I noticed when we first met, I just didn't know if you did it on purpose. Hehe~ Symmetry makes things looks prettier, don't you agree?" I said, smiling. Kidd-kun smiled, nodding. "it does. Symmetry is key. Everything must be ascetically pleasing. They require the left and right balance." he replied. I nodded. "exactly!" I exclaimed. "well, I had better go. Mitchie's waiting for me. Bye~" I said, smiling big as I turned, walking over to where Mitchie was.

"aww... you're so cute." he said with a smile. "shut up." I growled. "well then... never mind, miss grumpy.. how can you be all frowny when you just talked to the guy you like?" he said, shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him. "so, how's school going" Mitchie asked out of nowhere. "Huh? Okay, I guess. But we got a new teacher, and he's really weird. Not to mention he apparently has some sort of long history with my mom..." I said. "What do you mean? Did they date or something?" Mitchie asked. "that's what I'm trying to figure out, but I'm too embarrassed to ask either of them..." I said, blushing. Mitchie laughed. Everything embarrasses you, I swear." he said, shaking his head. "shut it!" I said. We walked into the square, and sat down on a bench together. "so, did you have to get a new partner?" he asked. "uh.. yeah. I'm partnered with a prince that's a sword. But he says he can take scythe form too." I said. "not another prince..." he said, rolling his eyes. "what is it with me and princes? My first weapon, this new weapon, and you! All princes! You'd think there wouldn't be any that I didn't know!" I said, laughing. Mitchie smiled. "I'm not much of a prince though. I'm an heir to power and position, but I'm not... wait, I guess that's all a prince is..." he said, and we both burst out laughing. We continued on, but we didn't really talk about him too much. He just kept asking me questions.

"alright, all right, enough about me. What's new with you?" I asked. "huh? Oh, well... did I already tell you my second pair of wings will be fully grown in three months?" he said. "no. But that's awesome! Have any of your brothers even started growing their second pair of wings yet?" I asked. He shook his head no. "and I got even more super awesome. I developed a new ability, although it's still in it's beta phase." he said. 'cool!" I replied. 'and my dad told me he's proud of me, among many things that resulted in a very long and somewhat awkward slash weird conversation..." we both laughed for a moment. "anyway, not much is going on in my life besides the usual." he said. I smiled. "that can't be true. You have a very interesting life. I don't see why you don't think so." I said, smiling. "same for you. Your life is very interesting to me, but it doesn't seem as interesting to you as you see mine. Maybe we just feel so used to ours we want to hear about other things." Mitchie said. We were quiet for a moment. We leaned back on the bench, looking up at the sky. Mitchie put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "i already told you you're like a sister to me, didn't I? I just wanted to make sure you knew that." he said. "yeah. Too bad you told me that as a complaint." I said, smiling. "haha, yeah." he said.

We sat on the bench for a while, without moving or talking. I almost fell asleep, but just as I was drifting off he stood up. "huh?' I mumbled, yawning. He helped me up. "you had better get going. I'll see you later. Bye~" he said. He titled his hat up, and then leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then he pulled his hat back down. "see ya~" he said, saluting me as he walked off, melting into the shadows... literally. Good thing no one was around to see it. Blushing, I hurried to max's house. I went in quietly, passing him on the way to my room. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. He was learning that I wasn't huge on conversation. I went into my room, and didn't bother to go back to my room. I just fell onto the bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to go under the covers. I dreamed about Kidd and Mitchel. And then I also had a weird dream about my mom as a child...

overall, I slept soundly, even though I didn't feel very well rested when I woke up. I merely felt troubled.

* * *

><p><strong>did you like it? i hope you did ^.^ and i hope you watchwatched my amvs, or at least considered it. i worked just as hard on them as i do these chapters (which means super duperhard) and i would love to give them some more publicity :) i really hope this story gets more popular, but i'm sure it will. everything takes time. hahaha, my friend was spaming my phone with random soul eater pick up lines, and they were hilarious... iw ould share some of them, but i don't think they are appropriate, and the ones that are, this probably isn't the place to share them :P anyway, hope you liked the story, and please review me, and get my story out!**


	8. The New Student

**okay, chapter numbrer 8 is out! hehe~ i really enjoyed showing off kidd's awesomeness. and i said who the angel of death city was, which should have been easy to figure out anyway. i had fun writing this chapter because kidd is so epic. Yay for Kidd's first day! and i changed the ending, since i'm a huge fangirl for kidd-kun. anyway, enjoy the chaper~**

**disclaimer:** i don't own soul eater or the soul eater world, only my Original OC's and plot twists and ideas.

* * *

><p>Chapter eight the new student<p>

I was standing in the entrance area with soul and Black*Star, waiting for Kidd to show up. After about half a second of thought, I decided I wanted to be there to greet him. If only Black*Star didn't have the intention of fighting him, this might have been the perfect day for me. Well, at least I would get to see him. Although I was starting to think he would never show up... it had been almost three hours already...

"Today... there is... a guy I have to assassinate!" Black*Star yelled, looking furious. I sighed. _Why can't they just let it be..._i thought. I sat down next to soul, exhaling loudly as I did so. Soul glanced at me. He smiled, chuckling softly as he looked back to Black*Star. "right now! at Shibushen! There's one thing everyone is talking about! Lord Death's son is going to join! I can't forgive him for being talked about more than me!" Black*Star yelled. "yeah... you're that kind of guy..." soul mumbled. I sighed again. "why do you have to be that kind of guy..." I mumbled to myself. Soul smiled slightly. "and when is that damn stray going to get here? We've been waiting for three hours!" Black*Star yelled. "hey! No name calling!" I said. Black*Star didn't bother hearing what I'd said. My eyebrow twitched in anger. Then Kidd and his weapons walked up the top of the stairs. _Oh? So those are his weapons.. hehe~ they dress the same... _I though smiling. I stood up, smoothing my black and purple dress with my hands. I smiled warmly at Kidd, and he smiled back.

"eh? Ah! Are you guys the famous son's group?" soul asked. "hm? Are you going to show us around?" Kidd asked. "yes." I mumbled, but it looked like no one heard me... good... "hahahaha. You're new and late and want me to show you around? I guess a parents seven lights are amazing, huh. I'd like a piece too." Soul said. I gave soul a slight glare, which he didn't notice. _Why does he have to be such a jerk to him? He's just jealous he's not perfect. _I thought, looking back to Kidd. Kidd's eye twitched. "what? Seven lights? Get rid of the seven! Make it eight!" Kidd said. "huh?" soul said. "if you cut seven in half, it's not bilaterally symmetrical! But how about 8? it doesn't matter whether you cut it vertically or horizontally it's perfectly symmetrical." Kidd shouted at soul. Kidd then fell to the ground, holding himself up with his hands and knees. His head drooped down depressingly. "stop with the 7. Make it 8... I'm begging you..." he said, looking quite unhappy. Soul looked from Kidd to the taller of his weapons. "oi... is he alright?" he asked. "no.. he's mad... and quite a bit..." she replied with a sigh.

"so you're his weapons?" I asked. She nodded. Yeah. I'm Liz Thompson and this is my little sister Patti." Liz replied, pointing at Patti, who was laughing at Kidd. "Hyaaa haaaa!" Black*Star yelling, standing on the spikes above us. He was on the one on the right side of the skull arch. "it doesn't matter who they are, I won't forgive anyone who tries to stand out more than me! Ya! Shinigami's son! I will assassinate you! Then tomorrows rumors will be mine! They'll go, 'it was like they said! Black*Star is just better than us!' Holy, am I alone throughout heaven and earth! There will be a halo above my head tomorrow!" Black*Star yelled. Then the tip of the spike fell off and Black*Star came tumbling down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kidd yelled, bolting upright. "Tch. Looks like it couldn't handle my big existence. Time would've twisted it." Black*Star said with a laugh. "You killed the symmetry..." Kidd growled, his body trembling in anger. "a~ah now he's done it.." Liz mumbled. Patti laughed. "bring it on! Watch carefully my assassination techniques!" Black*Star said, laughing and jumping up and down in place. "assassination isn't supposed to be seen." Soul mumbled. Kidd's head jerked up, fury in his eyes. "You disgust me!" he growled. "if you fight with a shinnagami, I can't guarantee the safety of your soul!" Kidd growled. "Liz! Patti! Transform!" Kid shouted. "okay." Patti said. "i haven't been in a fight since I lived on the streets..." Liz mumbled. "If you want to fight, I'm in! Soul, let's go!" Black*Star shouted. "you're the one who wanted a fight... wait, why am I participating in this fight!" soul grumbled.

Liz and Patti transformed, and Kidd caught them both in his hands. He was holding them upside down. _That's so bad-ass..._i thought smiling. "ah, if I'm doing it, we're going to win." soul said, standing up. "right! It's the birth of the strongest combo!" Black*Star said. _What fools... do they not realize they are fighting against an angel? The son of the one and only angel of death for that matter. The god of death. _I thought. _I can't wait to see him kick their ass._ Soul and Black*Star smiled. "Blow up." Kidd said, pointing his guns at them. His shots rang out, and Black*Star were doing everything they could just to avoid his shots. I heard something from behind me. I looked, and saw Stein roll up over next to me, along with Maka, Tsubaki, and Max. they all glanced at me, and then to the fight.

"Damn it! If we can't get close then there's no opening!" he growled. _That what you get. _i thought, smirking. "Oh. You want a close range fight? I don't mind." Kidd said coolly. He jumped up, sailing through the air in a front flip. Kidd kicked out at Black*Star, and Black*Star barely got his hands up in time to defend himself from the blow, which shoved him to the side a little. "damn you." Black*Star growled. Kidd was expressionless and calm, not phased by anything.

Kidd jumped back, pushing off from Black*Star. Soul jumped up from beside Kidd with his arm in scythe from. He swung at Kidd, which Kidd easily blocked with his right gun, not even looking at soul. Then his eyes slid over to look at soul, and he shoved his left gun into souls Stomach, pulling the trigger. "look out soul!" black*Star shouted, far to late. Black Energy tore through soul, sending him flying back, his face shocked and pained. Kidd watched calmly as soul flew backwards, landing on his back several feet away. "WOA~H! SHI~~T! Friggin HUR~~TS!" Soul yelled as Kidd stood up in one clean motion.

Patti laughed happily. "We're different from normal guns that just shoot bullets. We condense our technicians soul wavelength and fire that instead." Liz said. Stein looked at me and Maka. "the two of you can see souls right? So can I ask you to do a little extra lesson.?" Stein said. "eh... OK." Maka said. "you don't have to worry so much. It's just a simple question." stein said. "right." Maka said. "well then.. those two guns over there fighting with Kidd kun... are their soul wavelengths in perfect sync?" he asked. We both turned back to look at Kidd as he fired off at Black*Star and soul. "yes, they are." I replied. "usually matching your soul wavelength with two weapons is extremely difficult, but they're very stable." Maka said. "they respect each other... no.. that's wrong..." Maka mumbled. "admiration." I mumbled, watching as soul swiped at Kidd, and Black*Star jumped over soul at went at Kidd. Of course he easily dodged both of their attacks. "Wonderful! that's Correct! "twin demon guns, the Thompson sisters. Since they were brought up on the streets, they admire a dignified soul like Kidd-Kun's. And Kidd-Kun too. He has a nervous personality and greatly admire the positive souls of the Thompson sisters. "really! They're a good team."Maka said. "i know." Stein replied.

"looks like the time to explode with the power of our friendship has finally come." Black*Star said. "yeah. It's an unpredictable, limitless, massive power!" soul said happily. "Change over! Yeah!" soul shouted, jumping up. "come soul! Black*star shouted!" "Friendship unite!" soul called out. "but if you compare them with that, those two are..." I said, shaking my head at their stupidity. Soul came down, and black*Star clasped his hands to catch him... a little late. The blade was in his head, splitting the giant point of his hair. Soul slid off, hitting the ground. "AHHHHHHH! Damn it!" black*Star yelled, blood spitting out of his head. "what are you trying to do catching me with your head!" soul shouted. Black star pushed his hair back together, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to pick soul up. "what the hell is this?" he growled. "try and be serious!" soul said. "you're Friggin heavy!" black*Star said, his hair splitting again, pouring out more blood... it was like a water spout... I would have felt bad for him if I didn't dislike him so much... ' I shouldn't be... Maka swings me around just fine..." soul mumbled.

"it's a typical situation when your soul wavelengths aren't in tune..." Maka said, sighing. "you damn broken scythe bastard!" black*Star shouted, sending his soul wavelength through soul. "Soul!" black*Star shouted as he came up from the blade spitting out blood. "what are you trying to do, driving your soul wavelength into me!" Soul shouted, blood shooting out of his mouth as blood shot out from Black*Star's head. "that... won't work..." Maka mumbled, looking baffled. "it's almost as if they're not picking up on their partners wavelength. Well... that was more of a problem from before but..." Maka said. "that's because before a technician and a weapon fight an enemy, they have to face each others souls." Stein said.

"We're... it's over isn't it." soul mumbled. "Eh?" Black*Star said, looking at soul. "let's break up..." soul said. Black*Star looked shocked, staggering back a step. He looked hurt. "wha... what do you mean... soul..." black*Star mumbled, sounding sad. "When I'm close toy you like this... I... feel like I'm going to end up hating you..." soul said, his back to Black*Star. We all looked at them with faces as stupidly dumbfounded as they were acting. "oi... can I shoot?" Kidd said to Liz. "let's wait for them. it's interesting." Liz said. Black*Star smiled to himself. "i guess... we're still friends... right?" Black*Star said. Soul was silent for a moment. Then Soul and Black*Star were hugging in an instant. "Stupid bastard! Of course we are!" Soul said. "soul!" Black*Star said, hugging soul tightly. Then both of them flew back, shots exploding on their faces. "Erm... I'm sorry... my finger slipped." Kidd mumbled, his guns smoking. I laughed quietly to myself. _Oh my god, that's one of the reasons I love Kidd..._ I thought with a smile.

"However Black*Star, it's a fight we accepted. Let's go!" Soul said, smiling at Black*Star. "Yeah. We can't step back until we've won. "come. I'll end it for you with the next attack." Kidd said. Black*Star jumped up into the air, and soul ran at Kidd. "I'll drive my wavelength into you as well!" Black*Star shouted. He shoved his hand at Kidd, who leaned to the side slightly, and grabbed his arm, flipping black*Star onto the ground in an epic move. He smashed black*Star into the ground, shoving his elbow deep into his stomach.

Black*Star's specialty is close combat, but he's being played with... even if soul went for him as a weapon..." Maka said." soul swung his arm at Kidd, and Kidd blocked it with his guns. "this bastard!" Black*Star yelled, kicking at Kidd. Kidd swung his guns around, crossing them across his chest, and fired at them both, sending them flying, but I saw that Black*Star's band was wrapped around his right ankle. He jerked it taunt. "what?" Kidd said, looking down at it. "that kick was a feint!" black*Star shouted. He pulled the band roughly towards him, and Kidd fell to the ground. "damn" he growled. "he's down! Soul! It's your chance!" Maka called happily. I shot her a glare, but she didn't notice. Soul went flying towards him in scythe form. Kidd leaned away, barely dodging the attack. The scythe blade was just inches from having hit him. "what're you doing? That's pathetic!" Maka yelled.

Kidd jerked his leg, pulling Black*Star towards him. Kidd got out of the way, and Black*Star hit the scythe blade with his face. Black*Star slid down it, leaning a bloody streak. He was shaking. 'that brat... I really want to kill him." Black*Star growled.

"I'll show you the power of a Shinigami." Kidd said with a glare. Kidd floated up, his soul swelling up to a massive size. It had the three lines on it, mirroring the ones on his hair. It also had floating skulls circling it. They looked a lot like shadow demons. I saw as black needles flashed on his arms, solidifying after a few moments. One of the shadows passing right in front of him, opened it's mouth and snapped it closed, swimming on. His soul looked very threatening... at least it should. I simply found it amazingly awesome. _That's epic... almost as scary as my true soul..._i thought.

"soul resonance!" Liz and Patti shouted, and Kidd glared in silence. "wha... what! His soul just swelled up!" Maka said in shock. "he's showing his skill..." Stein replied. "Oh yeah! We can take anything!" Soul shouted happily. "I'm God!" Black*Star shouted, pumping his fist. The guns took the form of cannons, and Kidd dropped to the ground. "death penalty. Execution mode acquired. " Kidd said, his voice colder than ice, and his face was expressionless, but it looked very serious and stern. "Woah! Hey... doesn't this seem bad somehow?" soul mumbled, backing up a step. "hey you! it's like tie-dyed shower-time towel whip attack!" black*Star said with an ignorant laugh. "resonance rate stable. Noise at 0.3%" Liz said, as energy started going between the three needles on each of his arm. "black needle soul wavelength charge complete." Liz said. Kidd moved his arms in front of him, aiming them at soul and Black*Star. They started to glow, and did the tips of the needles. His shadow looked like a giant skull... I was memorizing how awesome this was... I had to remember this epic moment perfectly...

"feedback in 5..." Liz said. "4...3...2..." Patti said. "1!" they said together. "fire!"they said. "death cannon." Kidd said, his voice cold. He fired two large orbs of energy which rushed at soul and Black*Star. "hey! This is bad! Real bad!" soul said. "HA! What a moron... that sorta thing will never work on me." Black*Star said with confidence... he had clearly never fought an angel before. The attack hit them, and I giant explosion rang out. I giant cloud of smoke rose up, black skull darker clouds emerged as well. "amazing.." I said. _Treats those stupid idiots well for picking a fight with an angel. _I added on in my head.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki said. "aaah... what are those idiots doing?" Maka said, shaking her head. "a complete loss..." Stein said. "Kidd-Kun sure is amazing..." I said. "hmmph." Kidd said. "it feels like we've had every difference pointed out to us." Stein said. Kidd turned around coolly. He glanced over at us, and he smiled at me. I blushed ever so slightly, feeling my heart beat eve so slightly faster. He was so cool... Soul and Black*Star were lying in their own personal little crater, their bodies smoking. "heh heh. Shinigami's Sama's son... I wast to study him..." Stein said, as we all watched him. He stood tall and proud, his cannons returning to their normal gun form. They then took their human forms. Tsubaki and Maka ran over to their partners. I walked over to Kidd-Kun.

"hey." I said. He turned to look at me. "that was pretty cool. You're a good fighter. Heh heh, you sure put that Black*Star in his place." I said, smiling at him. He was so handsome... Kidd smiled and chuckled slightly. "i suppose, but I was merely punishing him for breaking the symmetry." he said. "yeah. Hopefully it will be fixed soon." I said, looking up at the damaged spike. "haha, I guess you haven't had the first day of school you expected,huh?" I said, smiling. He shook his head slightly. " I don't think I'll be able to make up for it either... I can try again tomorrow I suppose." he said, stretching. "so are you going to stay?" I asked. "i should, but I probably shouldn't." he said, looking towards Black*Star and soul. "yeah, but it was their fault that they picked a fight with an ang- I mean, Shinigami." I said, blushing at my slip up. _I almost called him an angel... stupid, stupid, stupid... people don't call them angels anymore... _I though, biting my tongue. He gave me an odd look, and I couldn't tell weather or not he knew what I had almost said. "you should stay. I can still show you around if you want." I said, blushing. He smiled at me. "okay." he said. I turned around and he walked beside me.

"wai~T!" a voice called to us. We all turned, and Shinigami-Sama was standing behind us, at the top of the staircase. "Oh! It's the real Shinigami_Sama!" Soul said, surprised. "good afternoon." Maka said. "Oh~ no~ I'm only here because it's my son's first day of schoo~l." he replied happily. Kidd looked at him. "hello chichiue" Kidd said. "hell~o." Shinigami-Sama replied. He looked to the side for a moment then back to Kidd. It looked kinda like he sighed. "unbelievable... Kidd... you're a handful..." he mumbled... walking over to us. Stein, Black*Star and Tsubaki went back inside. Maka looked at Shinigami-Sama for a moment, before her and Soul went back inside. Max looked at me for a moment before heading in as well. Then the five of us left walked inside. Kidd was in the middle. I was to his left, Shinigami to his right, and then Liz was beside me, and Patti was beside Shinigami.

After we walked for a moment, Shinigami-Sama left us and went back to the death room, and I spent the day showing Kidd around. I had only been at the school for two weeks, but I knew my way around well enough that we didn't get lost once. It was a very fun day, and I enjoyed the time with Kidd and his partners.

* * *

><p><strong>so, did you like it? i hope you did. i like my ending much better :) hehe~ i love kidd so much that i didn't cut his hair... i made him more epic :P anyway, instead of maka, i'm sending Zora and max to go meet crona, that way i can introduce crona earlier plus that way i have more to write about. (i also just like stealing maka's parts) and it's also because my character is the main female protagonist in this story. it's my story now :) and just so you know, i classify crona as a girl. <strong>

**review me please~ it makes my world go round... *cough cough* but no stalker comments please*cough cough* i'm talking to you buiscuit-chan! **


	9. Meeting The Demon Sword

**well, i hope you like this chapter. i ended up putting both chapters into this one. again, in my view crona is a girl, and so that is how she is portrayed. it's a little different than the original since it's only my character, but overall it's about the same. um, so max got attacked by crona, but i'm still contemplating giving him the black blood. i do intend to give it to soul later on, since a lot of the story revolves around that. i think i'll do it in the battle underground... anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter, and the introduction of crona.**

**disclaimer: **i do not own soul eater, the soul eater characeters, or the general soul eater world, only my OC's, plot twists, and unique locations (like the shadow island)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 meeting the demon sword<p>

it was slow for the next few days. Then I got an extra assignment in Italy. Maka and Black*Star were going too, but we all had different targets. We all went separately. Me and max rode his bike. It was a little too showy, but he was royalty after all. We were soon in Italy, riding through the streets. "so who's our target again?" max said. "Jackson moreby, from Emerald lake" I replied. "hey, isn't Maka's team going after someone from Emerald lake as well?" max asked. "yeah, I think they're target is Sonson J. I don't know about Black*Star's." I said. "both of them are night fighters aren't they?" he said. "yeah. But we need to get information." I said. We spent the day looking around, asking questions.

Soon it was nighttime, and we were going rooftop to rooftop looking for our target. We soon found him. He turned to look at us. He looked like a normal human, except he word half of a mask that was attached to his face, so we could only see his right eye, and then he had a clawed glove on his right hand. "We're here for you're soul!" I called out. He smiled at me, showing that his teeth we all pointed and razor sharp. He jumped at us, thrusting his claw out at us. I knocked it aside with my sword, throwing him slightly off balance, and I sliced through him, killing him. His soul materialized, and max stepped out to grab it. He ate the soul, then smiled at me. "that's our first one, right?" he said. I nodded, giving him a high five. "sweet. I'll go get my bike." he said.

Suddenly, my body froze up, and I felt a ping run through my mind. Something was off. "hey, wait..." I said. He turned to look at me. "is something the matter?" he asked. "yeah... I have a bad sense... that building over there." I said, pointing at a large church that stood out from the crowd. "a bad feeling? what do you mean?" max asked. "it feels like... I lot of wound up souls..." I said. "and there's a meister and weapon in the middle of them... it looks like there are fifty to sixty normal souls in the building with them, and they're all very wound up..." I said, looking at the building. "wow... you can tell all that?" he said. "yeah... my soul perception is very good..." I mumbled. "we should go check it out." I said. "yeah, but it's Saturday night... maybe they're all exited about something..." max mumbled. "we should go look anyway, just to make sure. I hope it isn't something bad." I said. "okay." max said. "besides, if something happens it'll be too late!" I said, putting my hands of my hips. "if it's Just Black*Star, I think I'll cry..." he mumbled. We rode over to the building. He parked his bike off to the side. "the church of Santa Mario Novella. ' max said, as we looked up at it. "what lovely architecture..." I mumbled.

I felt another ping. I got off the bike and walked over to the doors. "what just happened?" I said, looking around. "what happened?" max said, walking up beside me. "the souls just... vanished..." I breathed... max looked surprised. I touched the door, and felt a massive evil presence. _It's the same feeling I got when I first saw the entrance into the shadow realm_... _something that should never be touched, that you should just walk away and never look back... but I am what I am because I stepped inside... so maybe I should open this door as well... _I thought, gently cracking the door open. It opened the rest of the way itself, as if something wanted to pull me in. a breeze came out and blew my dress and cloak around a bit. There was someone standing inside, all be themself. A girl with pinkish hair.

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were almost black all the way through. "right?... those doors open inward..." the girl mumbled. "huh? You said they was a weapon here too... where's her partner?" Max said. "i can still sense the weapon... it's right in front of us... I think... it's inside of her..." I said, looking at the girl. "what? But that's impossible!" max said. She looked behind her. "Medusa Sama... two people are kinda here but... shut up Ragnarok!" she said. 'who's she talking to?... anyway, you really think there's a weapon inside of her?" max said, transforming for me. "yeah." I said, holding him in my right hand. "nnnngggg." the girl mumbled, holding her head. "be careful.. it's coming out.." I said, sliding into attack position.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, doubling over. Her back bulged, then exploded, a black clouding liquid thing came out, taking a form of a torso above her. It was enormous, and very muscular. It had large, strong arms, but it's head was rather small. It didn't look like it had a mouth... it had an x on it's face, and very large, odd looking eyes. It was black, with white hands that had lines down the fingers, and white spiked bracelets. It had a white band down it's back that had spikes on it, then it had a spiked collar... "that was inside of her?" max said. It looked like her weapon was a boy...

suddenly, it his the girl in the head. "ow."she said. Then it rubbed his fists on her head. "hey, stop that." she said. Then he started poking her. "don't poke me! I can't deal with it..." she said. "don't pinch me, stop it." she said. Her weapon was bullying her. "Stop It You Bastard!" crona yelled at it. He raised his hands up, waving them. "oooh oooh, Crona's scary when she's hi~~gh." he said. "it... talks?" I said, confusedly.

"are you a student of Shibushen? Why are you killing people?" I called out. "Shibushen? What's that? I'm allowed to eat them because Medusa Sama says I can." she said. The girl looked away. "I'm not very good with talking to girls." she said, blushing slightly. I was a little confused. "more importantly, her soul looks delicious... I haven't seen one as good looking as hers yet... I want to eat it." he weapon said, looking at me. "we're going, Crona." he said. "yeah." she replied. Her weapon turned into a liquid that floated like a cloud above her. She reached up, and the liquid solidified as a sword. She rushed at us, swinging her sword from below. I blocked it with my own blade. I then punched her with my left hand. "what an easy attack." I said. "you can speak too." she said. I swung at her, and she jumped back, avoiding it. I looked at max. "looks like we're having a sword fight." I said, grinning slightly. "yeah.." he said quietly, seeming more worried.

I ran at the girl, and then picked the tip of my blade into the ground, and flipped, kicking the other girl in the head, and slamming it into the ground. As she started to stand up, I swung and her throat. It hit, but didn't go through. "huh?" I said, a little surprised. "with a strike like that... you can't decapitate me." she said, and black blood began flowing from her neck. "Black?" I mumbled. She leaned forward, her sword right next to my head. 'that's right. My blood is black." she whispered. Startled, I jumped back before she could swing at me. "what's up with her body?" max said. "I think... I think her blood is her weapon, so we can cut her skin, but it stopped at the blood vessels." I said. "does that mean we can't damage him?" max said. "not like this, no. but maybe with my soul wavelength...' I mumbled. "you can do a direct attack like that?" he asked. I nodded. _But my soul is limited, so it's not as strong as it can be, but it is about as strong as Black*Star's..._ I thought. "now all I have to do is get close enough to her..." I mumbled. "but I don't know how to deal with girls..." she muttered. "what?" I Mumbled.

The girl smiled. Her eyes began shifting back in forth. "That's right... I didn't realize it was okay to kill her... don't you want to see what she's like, playing with your fingers tangled in her hair? Those doors, they open inward don't they. " she muttered, her eyes shifting about constantly. She brought the sword up in front of her face. "Ragnarok. Scream." she said. A mouth appeared on the sword, and it smiled. The sword opened it's mouth and started screaming loudly. "ah! Shut up!" max said. I focused on the girl, blocking out my hearing and heightening my other senses so that the noise wouldn't bother me, but now I couldn't hear max... the girl swung her sword up from the ground, and a huge demon like form took shape from the momentum of the sword, and rushed right at us. I jumped to the side, avoiding it. Then the girl ran at us, swinging her sword down, creating another odd shape, but I jumped to the side. Then she came at me, and I blocked it with my blade, but the vibrations went through the blade. I could feel it in my wrist, and I saw blood come from my weapon. I kicked the girl away with all my force.

"max, are you okay?" I said, allowing my hearing to come back. "don't worry about me. I'm fine. But that sword's something else.. it's like an electric saw, vibrating with the screams.." he said. I nodded. The girl came at me again. I backed up, and ran into the door. I looked at it, then pushed against it, but it wouldn't open. I reached for the handle, but jumped away from the door as the girl swung at me, barely missing my hand. She stood in front of the door. "shit." I growled. "these doors open inward... you really should listen when other people talk." the girl said, running at me again, I ducked, holding my sword out as I reached with my left hand to attack with my soul wavelength, but she swung at me with such force that I went flying. I hit the door, and max was bleeding out. He was greatly Injured, and couldn't fight anymore. He took his human form. He looked bad. I sat up, breathing hard. I hadn't been expecting a fight like this. The girl came at me again, and I couldn't defend myself.

Then a massive blade came through the door, slicing through the girl's body. "huh? What's this? My body is..." she said. Then the door beside me bulged out, breaking open as a foot came through, kicking the girl and sending her flying. "Dr. Stein!" I shouted. I turned to look at the blade. "then that blade is...?" I said. _Death scythe?_ I thought. Death scythe walked in, half of his arm turned into his scythe form. It looked almost like his full scythe form, even though it was only half of his arm that was transformed.

"Professor Stein! Max is..." I said, looking at him. "i applied first aid, but he's still in danger if he doesn't get proper treatment soon." he replied, putting his coat over him. Death Scythe looked at the girl. "they said you were a kishin, but you're still just a kid. That was over faster than I expected." he said. The girl stood up. The face of her weapon came out of where she had been cut. "i held the wound together to stop the bleeding. Hey! Gonna thank me!" her weapon said. "oh... th... thank you." she mumbled. "where's the very much! You ungrateful little..." he weapon growled at her. "huh?" death scythe said. Dr. Stein looked at the girl. "what is that thing?" I asked. "Kishin. That's the reason Shibushen was made. "the reason Shibushen was made?" I asked, looking at the girl.

"now then. One job left to do." Dr. Stein said. "right" death scythe said, transforming into a scythe for Stein. "Hey! Crona! what do you think you're doing? Almost dying?... I'll just have to scold you for an hour this time!" her weapon said, poking her head. "No! Stop it! The shadows under my eyes are back... I... the shadows, I don't know how to deal with them. "Senpai? Shall I protect you from the blade?" Stein asked, his wavelength crackling in his left hand. "Who do you think I am?" death Scythe responded. "Ma~n... how many years has it been since I teamed up with you?" death scythe said. "ha ha~ just like an old guy." Stein said. "... don't say that..." death scythe said.

"you're the first person I've seen with a screw in his head... I wonder if it's okay to touch..." the girl said, charging at stein. "eat him! He's in the way, eat him!" her weapon yelled. "I don't understand!" the girl yelled. Stein blocked her with the scythe, then, using the handle, picked the girl up and threw her on the ground. Then he took his left hand and planted it firmly on her back. "Soul Purge!" he shouted, sending his wavelength through her. She screamed in pain. "i thought so... dealing direct damage to the body..." I mumbled. "once more!" stein shouted, raising his hand up. Then he stopped suddenly. The puddle of blood behind him and darted up in a needle, stabbing him in the back. "what? The blood that was shed before?" he said, shaking slightly from the pain. Then the blood she had just spit up was floating, and looked like little balls. They grew a point on them, all the points facing Stein. "bloody needle." the girl said, as the points darted forward, the long thin needles stabbing at the ground. Stein jumped to the side just in time.

"Stein!" I shouted, worried. "every drop of blood can become a weapon ! What the hell is this ability!" death scythe said from inside the blade. "i attacked his soul too much, and he made those blades... if I don't stop her, I'm sure she'll become a Kishin. Along with that strong one and his blade's soul." Stein said. "you get the feeling the kid is being forced into using the weapon. At the moment, Crona is still controlling Ragnarok, so it's okay. However, when it consumes her soul completely, then it becomes dangerous." Stein said. _so her name __is __Crona.. her weapon kept calling her that, but I wasn't sure... and the weapon is named Ragnarok?_ I thought. I looked at her soul. It was just as he said... "but what about that snake coiled around her?" stein continued... it was very odd indeed... but then again, my soul was just as odd...

"hey you! When you did that technique, your shoes went 'gabyou'! hey!" her weapon, Ragnarok said. "no way! Gabyou went into the shoes? How was it able to?... Wasn't it outside of them?" Crona said. I was utterly lost with them...

Stein charged at them. Crona brought her sword up, and the scythe ran into it, holding it back. Then he took his left hand and jammed it into Crona's stomach. "Purge soul!" he shouted, sending his wavelength into her, sending her flying out of the church. Stein dodged the blood needles, and another one flew up to his face. "die, screw glasses!" it shouted, and dove into his face, breaking his glasses. "Doctor!" I shouted. He looked up, smiling. Blood was running down his face from his forehead. He stepped out of the church. "he he. I'm gonna dissect you." Stein said, grinning. "this is the end, screw head! Bloody needle!" the blood shouted, as several needles charged at him. "Senpai!" Stein shouted. "right!" death Scythe replied. "Resonance of the soul!" They shouted, as Stein began swirling the scythe. "protective spirit body!" he said, placing the base of the scythe on the ground, as a giant rag-doll like figure with a screw through it's head rose up and took the needles, protecting Stein. "what? He blocked it? Ragnarok said, his head coming from Crona's chest.

The scythe was just standing there all by itself, and stein was gone. "huh? Screw head! where'd you go? Oh crap.." he said, as he saw that stein was sailing through the air towards him. Stein landed with his right foot on Crona's head, dazing her. She was barely standing, wobbling back and forth. "crap! He rattled her brain! Hurry up and wake up! The next attack is going to be really bad!" Ragnarok shouted at Crona.

"Uwaa~~*** I can see stars~~*** But I can't figure out how to play with them~~***" Crona mumbled, dazedly. "playing with starts is the most important thing to you right now! hurry and wake up!" Ragnarok shouted. Stein charged at them, holding both arms back slightly. "double soul purge." he said. "Twin lance!" he yelled, thrusting both arms against her chest, and two bright beams tore through her, sending her flying backwards, blood flying all over the place. Crona landed roughly, having flown several feet. Blood poured from her body. "the needles will come again!" Death scythe said. "no. it's really over. It's sad but I've stopped him." Stein replied as her blood dripped to the ground. We were silent for a moment, but Crona twitched slightly. Then she started screaming in pain, blood coming from her mouth, twisted around. Her body exploded in needles, picking her off the ground as she screamed. The needles were going every which way.

"what?" death scythe said. "she's being rejected..." stein said. "she was being held together until now, but the soul resonance tore him..." I said, amazed. I felt a ping run through my body. It was a massive black feeling. "when did! The soul reaction happened so fast!" I said, looking up. "this reaction! A witch!' Stein said, looking up as well. I saw the soul. It was massive. It had snake like eyes, and pointed arrows were coming from all over it. "this witch..." death scythe said. "this soul... it's not a fragment... did that witch put that weapon inside that child's body?" Stein said, looking up at her. "this is that witch's soul? Then when did it? Just a moment ago, I couldn't feel it at all..." I said. Then it hit me. _Soul protect... I remember now, that's what Mitchie has to do to be able to go to death city... I didn't realize just what it was like though... I don't think I've ever seen Mitchie's soul, and it would have to be at least that big... amazing..._i thought, looking up at the witch. "soul protect. One of the advanced magic that witches use." Stein said. I nodded. "that's right." I whispered. "it camouflages their soul and makes it look human."Stein said. "yeah, I remember now. I've learned about soul protect before." _I can't believe I had to think about it... I use soul protect to mask my own soul, but mine is much stronger, and quite a bit different... I may be respected among witches, and I may attend witch mass on occasion, but I'm no witch... I'm much worse..._ I thought, a sly grin spreading across my face. The witch began waving her arms out in front of her. She was most likely casting a spell.

"Vector Arrow!" the witch yelled, and hundreds of arrows came rushing down at us, bending every which way as they raced to meet our hearts. "resonance of soul" stein said. "witch hunt!" he said, cutting through the arrows with the scythe. The base of the arrows melted away the the tips were cut away. The witch hunt had been quite impressive, much larger and stronger than Maka's... a large snake came down and snapped up Crona, holding her in it's mouth. They took off, taking Crona with them. "wait up!" death scythe called out. "on second thought, never mind. Let's not chase after them, I'm worried about max. they both walked over to me, and I looked at them for a second. Then we headed home.

We walked down the road together, and I could feel a familiar presence that wanted to show itself... Mitchie... although I had no idea why he was there... I looked off to the rooftops knowing he was following us. "come down." I whispered ever so softly. I felt him stop. Then his presence vanished. I sighed, and looked back to where I was walking. Then I saw him come out of an alleyway just up ahead. I stopped. Stein and death scythe looked at me. "what's wrong." Stein asked. "nothing" I said, smiling gently as Mitchie began walking towards us. I hurriedly walked forward, and stein and death scythe followed. Mithchie walked right by, and i felt my spirit fall. i looked back, at him, slowing down to a stop, looking at him. spirit and stein looked behind them as well. "what? did you see something?" spirit said. "you mean you?.." i said... they hadn't seen him? i shook it off, and we continued on.

The next day, max went through an operation, and Stein said he would be fine with rest. I trusted him. I hated the fact I was growing attached to Max. I came to be a spy for my mother, and to find some things. Not to make friends. Having friends simply meant something to worry about, and something to grieve over. It was best to push people away... but I was finding it hard to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>so, did you like it? i hope you did :) it took me a while to write this... my dad asked me if i had a life... and my mom asked me if i ever do anything else... i didn't have much of an answer to either of them... i hope you appreciate how much time i take out of my life to do this... in two days i've written three chapters. and i'm on a four day weekend too... sigh... i might need a life... anyway, i hope i get the next chapter up soon, although i'm going to try to do other stuff as well ^^''' anyway, please review me!<strong>

**Bye~**

**Review~**


	10. Time For Trouble

**soooo sorry for the long wait, but i had some major writers block... but while i was thinking about how to continue, my mind wandered and i ended up at a completely differenrt subject, although it was still soul eater... it was another story idea, really, one that had the same background as this one, but with whole other plot and stuff... so, anyway, the next time i have writers block, you might see a new story ^.^''' hopefully i don't have much more writers block... haha, anyway, this chapter was rather amusin once i worked everything out. my friends even drew me a creepy picture of Black*Star and zora, and told me she's going to start shipping them now -.- anyway... i have lots of amvs up now, so go check them out. my YouTube username is allientis, and my channel is filled wth soul eater amvs. although i would like them to get more popular... i recently made a very succesful twisted transistor amv, and all my friends really liked it. i also have a haunted amv, and it doesn't have much publicity yet, but i hope everyone likes it. if you like crona, you'll like it, beacuse it unitentionally started to focus on her... anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't mind my blabbing :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 time for trouble<p>

I walked down the halls the next morning. It had been weird with max gone. His house was so empty with him gone. And the white things bothered me to no end, so I ended up spending the nights in my house, talking with my three partners. Mitchel had even showed up. But I didn't need their comfort. Not theirs or anyone's. I needed no comfort or sympathy.

I walked into the clinic, looking for Miss Medusa. She was at her desk writing, so I didn't bother her. I just walked over max. max opened his eyes as I stood by him. "hello." I said, not bothering to smile. "hi." he mumbled. Are you feeling alright?" I mumbled. "yeah, much better. I should be out soon." he said, stretching. "good to hear." I said. "have I missed much these last few days?" he asked. "no, not really." I mumbled. Miss Medusa walked over. "hello." she said. "good morning." I said. "glad to see you stopped by. He'll be out tomorrow or the day after, probably the later. He's making a full recover, no bad side affects." she said, smiling at me. "that's good." I said. "well, I should probably get to class. I'll come by for lunch. But before I go, do you need anything?" I asked. "no." max said, shaking his head. And so I left, walking alone.

_I'll stop by the library first..._ I thought, pausing. I still had some time to spare...

I walked into the library, and saw Black*Star sitting on a pile of books, reading some manga. He was laughing really hard. I walked over to him. "what's that, manga?" I asked, looking over his shoulder. "hmm? oh, yeah. Did you get punished too?" he asked. "huh?" I said, confused. He laughed. These are pretty great, I want to come here tomorrow too!" he said, laughing. I smiled, laughing to myself. I reached up and grabbed the top of the books, and hopped up next to him. I read along with him. "wow, this one's really funny." I said, laughing. "yeah, these are the best. I didn't know they had this here." he said. "yeah, me neither." I said, chuckling. "have you read any other good ones yet?" I asked. "Na, this one's really funny, so I've just been reading this." he said, smiling. Black*Star burst out laughing loudly, and I chuckled myself.

"hey you, be quite in the library!" a voice shouted to us. We looked down at who it was. Kidd! I blushed slightly. "sorry." Black*Star said. "hey, Kidd. Did you get punished too?' Black*Star said. I chuckled. _Now I think I know why Black*Star is here..._ I thought, shaking my head with a smile. "hmm? I'm here to borrow books. I wanted to see if there was any amazing artwork here. Can I take those books from under your ass?" he said calmly. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't... he has said it with such a straight face that I would probably feel bad if I did. "oh, these?" he said, looking at the books we were sitting on. Black*Star handed Kidd a book, and we both leaned down to look at it with Kidd. "what's this?" Kidd mumbled, looking at it.

"ex... ex...ex... argh! I can't read it! Read it for me." black*Star said. "Excalibur." Kidd said. "what's that?" Black*Star said. "seems like a sword called the legendary holy sword." Kidd said. "you have to take it from the ground... and the one who pulls it out is called the hero, and will forever be admired. In the past, only those who were kings have succeeded, is what I've heard. Was it.. king Arthur?" he mumbled. "it must be a wonderfully symmetrical sword!" Kidd said, his eyes sparkling. "hero, king... suits me just fine!" Black*Star said, his eyes sparkling as well. "must be super powerful, and cool looking." I said, my eyes sparkling slightly.

"ah, Excalibur, huh.." someone said. We looked up, and it was Stein. "hmm? Are you here to check up on me?" Black*Star said. I shook my head, stiffing a laugh. "what are you talking about?" Stein said. "do you know something about the holy sword?" Kidd asked. Stein looked to side for a moment. "Seiken Excalibur... it was impossible, even for me..." he mumbled. "what! Did you try!" Black*Star said excitedly. "so even the professor couldn't pull it out." Kidd said. "Seiken Excalibur.." Kidd said. We were all quite for a moment. "I'm totally interested..." Black*Star said, smiling.

We left, and were soon standing in front of a waterfall, looking up the tall cliff. "so it's here, huh?" I said. It sure was a tall cliff... "so the Seiken is on top of this thing?" Black*Star said. "hmm... to be more precise, we have to climb to the top and there's supposed to be a cave... it seems like the sword is inside there.

Kidd closed the book and held his left hand out. A skateboard came out of his hand. "cool." I said. It reminded me of mine, a little bit, except mine looked totally different. Kidd hopped on it, and then looked at Black*Star and then me. "here, I'll take you up with me." Kidd said to me, holding out his hand. "okay." I said. I climbed on, positioning myself just right. The wheels turned, and the skateboard took off, climbing up. _Oh, wow, it even flies like mine... _I thought. "hey! That's dirty!" Black*Star shouted. We reached the top, and landed on a tree. "huh, why are we landing up here?" I asked. "water..." he mumbled. I looked down, and sure enough, there was water.. very muddy water... "i don't want to get my pants dirty..." he said. "oh, I don't want mud on my shoes..." I mumbled... I felt embarrassed saying that out loud...

Black*Star sailed over the edge of the cliff, landing in the water with a loud splash. "where'd they go?" he said, standing up. "inside there?" he said, looking at the cave. "Black*Star..." Kidd called out. Black*Star turned around to look at us. Kidd was hugging the branch, hanging upside down, and I was sitting on the very edge of it. "i can't get down, it's all muddy... my shoes will get wet..." he whined. "what the heck are you doing?" Black*Star said. "carry me..." Kidd whined. "stupid, stay up there forever." Black*Star said, waving us off. "With this kind of obstacle waiting... the road to Seiken is harsh.." Kidd said.

Black*Star came back. "okay, but I can only carry one of you... why don't you just use your skateboard?" Black*Star said. Kidd was silent. "but then It would spray the mud all over you..." he said. Black*Star laughed. "then fly behind us... or you could sit on top of each others shoulders..." Black*Star said with another laugh. Kidd summoned his skateboard and Black*Star stood under me. I hopped off the branch and he caught me in his arms, and swung me onto his back. I blushed, embarrassed. Kidd flew low over the water, and the water rippled under him.

I was holding and umbrella, that Kidd had randomly given me out of nowhere, over my head. Black*Star sighed, shaking his head slightly. Kidd had another umbrella himself... I was starting to question how many umbrellas he had... "you two are so useless" Black*Star mumbled, adjusting me on his back. "this is a major obstacle.. water from both above and below... this path shouldn't be taken alone! What an obstacle." Kidd said. "you really are useless..." Black*Star mumbled, shaking his head.

Something fluttered up right in front of us. It looked like a tiny person. "eh?" the fairy said, looking at us."oh, pretty." I said. "oh, it's a fairy!" Black*Star said, smiling. "hello. Is Excalibur somewhere ahead of here?" Kidd said. The fairy was silent for a moment, smiling. Then she made a really weird face. "yeah." she half growled. "seems like she was in a bad mood..." Black*Star mumbled. "yeah." I said. I leaned forward and rested my head on top of Black*Star's. Black*Star sighed as we continued on. We soon arrived in a large cavern with light pouring in from the ceiling. It looked like there was a sword in the ground, sitting right in the middle of the beam of light.

"it looks like we can't go any farther than this." Kidd said. As we walked onto the ground, Kidd jumped down from his skateboard and put it away, and we put away the umbrellas. "hey.. isn't that?" Black*Star said. "hmm... can't be wrong... it's the Seiken Excalibur..." Kidd said. "cool." I said, still on Black*Star's back. I felt a hum in the air. I held out my hand and felt the vibrations. "wow..." Black*Star said. "the air is vibrating..." Kidd said. "that's weird..." I said. "it seems what the book says is true, that the one who acquires the Seiken will be called a hero and gain glory for eternity." Kidd said. He paused for a moment, looking at the sword with a sparkle in his eye. "and, look... the precise ornamentation on the body of the sword that doesn't even have one scratch... beautiful!... it deserves to be called Seiken! None other than the chosen hero can pull it out." he continued. He took another pause, admiration on his face. "I... I want it..." he said.

Black*Star looked at me, still on his back. Without saying a word to me he swung me off his back and set me down on my feet. "hmm?" I said as Black*Star walked to the sword. I walked over to the sword as well, and Kidd was looking down at the book for the moment. Black*Star placed his hand on the hilt of the sword. "hey! Ladies first!" I said poutingly. Kidd looked up to see us. Black*Star looked at me. "what? No way, I'm the chosen hero." he said. I made a pouting face. He looked back at the sword and pulled it out easily. "huh? What? That can't be right!" I said. "Yay~! I'm the hero!~" Black*Star shouted happily, waving the sword around in the air. "huh? WHAT!" Kidd said, his jaw dropping.

"that's impossible!... there has to be something wrong! You're not fit to be complimented by being called hero! Can't we do it over!" Kidd said, walking over to us. "ehh? What? It doesn't count?" Black*Star said, putting the sword back into the slot. "okay! It's the same no matter how many times we do it!" Black*Star said. "let me have a try." I said. "no way, no way! The Seiken chose me already! Someone big like me!" Black*Star said laughing." Black*Star said, as I reached out and grasped the hilt with my right hand. I pulled the sword up, and the sword came up with little resistance. I chuckled. "I am a sword meister after all." I said, playfully poking Black*Star with the tip of the sword. "mmnnnn." he said, frowning. "let me try it this time." Kidd said. I nodded, and put the blade back into it's slot. I stepped aside for him. Kidd reached out with his right hand slowly, almost hesitantly. He stopped right before touching it. He stopped, and bent down next to it, pulling out a cloth and wiping the handle. "don't know who's touched it until now." he replied. "hurry up and pull it out already!" Black*Star shouted impatiently, stomping his foot. Kid grasped the hilt and pulled the sword smoothly out. "I pulled it out." he said almost boredly. "what! What the hell? Are you sure it isn't just because the hole is too big?" Black*Star shouted angrily. "or maybe I just loosened it.." he growled.

"you've come far, young ones." a voice called out from close by. The sword began to glow brightly. "the Seiken just.." Black*Star said, watching it as the sword floated up into the air. "sorry for the late introduction..,.. I am the one called Excalibur!" the sword shouted proudly, glowing brighter, a blinding bright white. We shielded our eyes until the light began to fade.

"wo.. wow..." Black*Star said, looking where the sword had been. We looked dumbfound at what we saw... it was absolutely... horrendous looking. The stupidest thing I had ever seen in my life. "that looks dumb..." I said with Black*Star. Excalibur was small, only a few feet, and wore a hat as tall as himself. He had a white cane, and no pants. He wore a long-sleeve vest thingy, and a big ruffled collar. Not to mention he had big round fish eyes, and a very long upturned nose. _This is the.. strangest weapon I have ever seen... and being the princess of darkness, I've seen some pretty.. interesting.. things... this is by far the dumbest thing I have ever seen.. EVER!... I can barely stand to look at the thing..._

"you're Seiken? Looking like that? So dumb~..." Black*Star said, pointing at it. Kidd had his back to Excalibur, and was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Excalibur swung his cane into Black*Star face, the tip of it just a few inches away. "I'll ask the same of you! Who are you, looking like that?" he asked. "me? I'm Black*Star." Black*Star replied with a smile. "FOOL! My legend started in the twelfth century." Excalibur said. Excalibur pulled his cane back a few inches and thrust it back into Black*Star's face. "you guys look like techs. Where did you come from?" Excalibur asked. "we're from Shibushen.""Oh yeah!" Excalibur said, cutting Kidd off from saying any more. "I'll show you something good." Excalibur asked, walking off away from us. "Are you listening or what?" Black*Star called to him. "what's with him?... " Black*Star mumbled. "if you're gonna wear clothes, put on some pants." Black Star said to Excalibur. "what is he thinking of showing us?" Kidd said. "i don't really think I'm curious..." I mumbled, shaking my head.

Excalibur came back. "do you want to hear the chronicles of my heroism?" Excalibur asked, shoving his cane into Black*Star's face once again. "stop pointing your cane at me!" Black*Star growled, baring his teeth. "do you want to hear about it?" Excalibur asked once more. "move the cane bastard." Black*Star growled, making a very scary and threatening face. "where do you come from?" Excalibur asked. "we already said we're from Shibushen!" Black*Star yelled, smacking his cane to the side.

"what's your favorite number from one to twelve?" Excalibur asked, moving his cane back into Black*Star's face. "one to twelve?" Black said. "of course, 1! if I'm not number 1 you'll be sorry!" Black*Star said. "it's 8! 8!" Kidd said. "yes, mine is 8 as well." I said. "FOOLS! You don't have the right to choose! My legend started in the twelfth century." Excalibur said. "you said to choose the one we liked!" Black*Star shouted furiously. "and what the hell is the legendary Seiken!" he shouted, grabbing the book. "what the hell is this book! It doesn't help at all! Who wrote this?" he shouted, getting angrier. "author Excalibur." he said a little quieter. "IT WAS YOU!" Black*Star shouted, beyond furious. He threw the book at the ground in rage. "i don't give autographs." Excalibur said calmly, posing while shoving his cane back into Back*Star's face.

Excalibur handed us each a giant stack of paper. We stared at them in silence. "to become my tech, there are 1000 items you must complete. I collected them into those blank forms. Look them over carefully." Excalibur said. "you even wrote a lot on the back..." Kidd mumbled, looking at the pages. "as for #452 I hope you will join my 5-hour reading party." Excalibur said, turning around. He transformed back into his nice sword form, shining brightly. "well." he said from the air "you three have been chosen. Take in your hands.. VICTORY and GLORY!" he called proudly. "victory" "glory" we repeated with shining eyes. "then, let's go together!" Excalibur called happily, a beam of light with wings shining down on us.

We put the sword back into the ground. "stuuupid. Who would do that with you!" Black*Star growled. "Disgusting..." Kidd growled. "annoying nuisance..." I growled. "wait! Wait! Please! Alright, I know! I reduce the items from 1000 to 800! but I do want you to come to my reading party..." Excalibur called out after us, sitting in his slot in the ground. "the one who ends up with that guy deserves to be called hero for a special reason." Black*Star growled. "disgusting." Kidd growled. "annoying." I growled.

We walked until we reached the water. Kidd hoped on his skateboard, and Black*Star took me by the wrists and swung me onto his back. Kidd gave me and umbrella and opened up his own as I did the same. We walked out in silence, still confused about what the hall had just happened. We were almost to the entrance when we ran into the fairy from earlier. "hmm?" she said, fluttering right in front of us. "did you meet with Excalibur?" she asked. We all made the same face she had made earlier through our utter disgust with the annoying nuisance of a weapon. We stormed all the way out of the cave. I heard the fairy say 'looks like you met him' as we left.

We were soon on our way home. When we reached death city, Black*Star was headed back to the library, and me and Kidd just went home. We walked together until we had to leave to go home. I went right to my dark mansion, and told my partners about the adventure. It had been interesting to say the least...

-the next day-

I was walking through the hall, not quite wanting to go to class just yet. I ran into Kidd and Black*Star. They were just looking at each other. Then they shook hands and said something like 'it was nice being partners yesterday' or something like that. Then they saw me. "hey." they said. "hey..." I said. "it was good working together yesterday." Black*Star said, offering me his hand. "hmm?" I said. After a moment, I took his hand, giving him a very quick handshake. Then I shook Kidd's hand, after the same hesitation, but it lasted a little bit longer.

"yo! Guys! What's up?" Soul said walking over to us. Maka and max were right behind him. "yo, what's up soul?" Black*Star said, fist-bumping. Max walked over to me. "hey." he mumbled. "hey. Are you feeling better?" I asked. He nodded, and so did I. Then I heard laughing around us. "I'm Curious about what everyone's laughing about?" Kidd mumbled. "eh?" Black*Star said. "those guys?" "they did it?" "that's right." the whispers went. "Black*Star, Kidd-kun, Zora" someone called. We looked and it was Maka. She was standing in the doorway of the classroom. "hurry and and come to the classroom." she said, waving us over. "what's up Maka?" Black*Star asked as we walked over to her. We walked into the classroom, curious about what she wanted.

There were three giant banner, poster things, or whatever they were. At the top they had a picture of Excalibur with a wreath around it. Each one had one of our names on it, and connecting them across the top was a big sign that said 'I'll always be waiting for you~~' "are you serious!" the three of us said together. "what is this?" Maka asked. "yeah... this is pretty harsh..." soul mumbled. We made our disgusted faces again. "so annoying." Black*Star said. "disgusting." Kidd said. "stupid thing..." I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>haha, i hope you liked it. i had fun with it, and i'm sure you see why my friend 'ships' Black*Star and zora now... sigh... haha, this amused me though, which doesn't happen often, but yeah. also, i've started another story since i was bored, it's an original story, so maybe i'll make a fictionpress acount soon... i don't know, i think that would be a good idea. sigh... i'm slammed with homework from my damned english teacher, so that's another reason this is so late.. i actually finished this a week ago, i just haven't had much time to worry about uploading this, so i'm very sorry. i'm almost done with the three year project we've been doing though, and i won't have so much homework to do, so i'll be able to really focus on this story, and maybe get my other one off the ground... just thinking about it amuses me... haha, i might even bring the main character from it into this one, simply because i can't see why not... oh, and i want to know what you think of these questions. please review me, and answer them:<strong>

**should i give max the black blood?**

**should Zora eventually get a different weapon?**

**should Zora later be found out that she's a shadow meister/angel? if so, which one? should this lead to her getting a new weapon?**

**yeah, that's the questions i've been thinking about for some time, and part of the reason for my delay...**

**anyway, if you've figured out who her father is, tell me what you think. i think it should be pretty obvious, especially soon~**

**bye!~**

**Review~**


	11. Of Those Who Fight

**okay, i had no internet when i typed this one up, so this one is from the japenese anime version, because i have the japenese version of the anime on my computer, so i didn't need intrnet to get to it. i had fun writing this, and it helped me solve my problem with soul and the black blood, and i've decided max will not have the black blood, because he is a very light and pure weapon, and i have my little explanation of why he didn't get it, but it's a little lond to be putting here, so that's the short version. also, i will be making my next amv soon, so if you have a song you would like me to use, please tell me, i'll be happy to look at it. anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**disclaimer:** i do not own the general world of soul eater or it's original cast, i only own my OC's, my shadow realm, my settungs, and my plot twists

* * *

><p>chapter 11 of those who go fighting<p>

me and max were sitting next to Kidd, along with Liz and Patti. Maka, soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki were all out on missions at the moment. Class was kinda boring withought them, but I enjoyed sitting next to Kidd. I heard chatter all about us, but I didn't really pay it much attention. "I wonder where Black*Star and Maka are..." I mumbled yawning. "I heard Black*Star is on a very dangerous mission. The teachers were talking in the faculty room. He's after the enchanted sword." Kidd said. "as for Maka, I can't really say I know where she's off too." Kidd said. "oh, really? Seems interesting..." I sighed quietly. "i could do with an exciting mission right now..." I mumbled with a yawn. "maybe we can go watch them later, after class." He said. "huh? What do you mean?" I said, perking up. "in my father's room. We can watch them from there." he said. "oh. Okay." I said brightly. The class passed quickly as I waited.

Later, we went to the death room. Stein went with us, because he wanted to see as well. "hnn~? Who asked you guys in here? Ah~ no matter, Kidd brought you here~" Lord death said. "what sort of fellow is the enchanted sword, father?" Kidd asked. "he wouldn't be anything like that demon sword girl right?" Max asked. "the enchanted sword is not accompanied by a witch. In fact, you could say he is more viscous because he is alone. The enchanted sword takes advantage of the fear in peoples hearts, possess the soul of the one he acquires, then controls their bodies. Then, he consumes their souls." Stein said. "unless he is stopped, he will become a Kishin." he continued.

The mirror flicker on, and we watched as Black*Star and Tsubaki ran through the village, encountering a boy holding a black sword. We watched in silence as Black*Star and Tsubaki started their battle. It looked rough, and Black*Star took quite a few hits, but they were able to force the sword away from the boy. Tsubaki took hold of the sword, landed on the ground, and Black Lines came across her body, and then she screamed. Her head fell forward limply and her body became still... "what happened?" max asked, worriedly. "Tsubaki has gone inside the enchanted sword." Stein replied. "why would Tsubaki do that?" I said, a little worried myself. "how is a weapon supposed to fight withought it's meister?" soul said. "well, you see... since it's inside their souls, anything could happen and it wouldn't surprise me. Besides, Tsubaki is the only one that _can _face the enchanted sword." lord death Said.

We watched as villagers came to surround the two of them. Black*Star sat down and payed them no heed, even when they started hitting him with wooden bats and the like. "Black*Star's refusal to pay them attention is amazing, huh?" Lord death said. "yeah.. he's brave... he's quite a strong boy. Even if he's a complete moron, he still deserves some respect..." I said. Max nodded slightly. "yeah..." he mumbled. "imagine... the enchanted sword and Tsubaki being brother and sister." Max said. "but Black*Star still doesn't know that right?" I said. "mm-mm~. He trusts her, after all." Lord Death said. "Tsubaki isn't moving... is she alright?" I asked. "hmm~ the thing about that, you see..." Lord death said.

A trail of light swept across the mirror, wiping away the image, leaving just a normal reflection. Then we saw Stein sitting in the corner, his back to us. "hmm~?" Lord Death said, tilting to the side a little. Stein turned around to look at us, almost questioningly. He was eating lunch. Liz And Patti jumped out from seemingly no where. "we brought snacks~!" they happily chirped together. "huh? At a time like this?" I mumbled. "well, let's see..." Stein said. "to put it simply, Tsubaki's in a sort of soul tug-of-war with the enchanted sword Masamune. As the enchanted sword moves to use his ability to posses her soul, Tsubaki is countering by trying to absorb _him_." stein Said. "and the hinter become the hunter, huh?" Kidd said." but does Tsubaki have any chance of beating him?" he continued. "it will be difficult." Stein said. "their battleground is in her opponent's sandbox, and soul possession is the enchanted sword's trademark move. The probability of Tsubaki winning is extremely low." stein said.

"brother and sister, fighting to the death! I couldn't even think of going on withought you, patty!" Liz said, hugging Patty tightly, bawling. "there there." patty said, patting Liz on the back. Stein stood up. "weakness of mind is what makes one choose the path of the Kishin." Stein said. The Kishin sought power in order to escape the fear of death. Why has the enchanted sword chosen to walk this path in search of power?" stein said.

"the Nakatsukasa family that the enchanted sword Masamune and Tsubaki both grew up in is a clan possessing special weapons, handed down through generations. The previous generations abilities should have been passed on to the oldest son, Masamune, however..." stein said. "for some reason, all of the power went to Tsubaki." he continued. We watched the scene. The boys with the club went up to Tsubaki. Black*Star broke his club, and the look in his eyes were fierce as he yelled at the boy. _Heh... he's not half bad after all, I guess... I'll have to make sure I tell him that when he gets back..._

"she's taking on the enchanted sword alone? That's.. crazy.." max mumbled. "it's true, Tsubaki is a multi-varied high-performance weapon, but her opponent is too much for her. I should have been the one to go..." Stein said. "she's not alone... Black*Star is right there, isn't he?" I said, smiling. "it's because he's there with her that Tsubaki can fight." "right~" Lord death said, turning to face us. "what's important is right here~" he said, placing his giant hand over his heart. "Tsubaki's charm may lie in her versatility, but that's not where her strength is~. That's in her soul~." he said.

We went back to watching. Tsubaki glowed for a moment, then her body was sucked into the sword. Black*Star, who had just stood up, fell to his knees. He looked beyond crestfallen. "Tsubaki.." I said, stunned. "Oh no!" Max said, worried. We watched Black*Star hurriedly stand back up. He took a wooden club that one of the villagers had been holding. He started poking the sword with the stick repeatedly, as if looking for some sort of a reaction. After nearly a minute, the sword exploded in a poof of smoke, knocking Black*Star back. Tsubaki stepped out of the smoke. Black*Star stood up, smiling. Black*Star held out his arms, with a huge smile on his face, and Tsubaki ran over and hugged him, falling to her knees.

Suddenly a villager popped up and hit Black*Star with his club. With a look of rage, Black*Star kicked him, sending him flying with a trail of blood. I smiled to myself at the site. The look on Tsubaki's face made me want to laugh, but I kept myself from doing so. It looked like Black*Star said something that made them mad, because they all started throwing things at them.

We all stood waiting, and soon Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking into the death room. "welcome back!" we said happily. "guys..." Black*Star said happily. "I'm so sorry we made you worry!" Tsubaki said, quickly bowing. "Howdy~ Good work~!" Lord Death said happily. "you twp were quite amazing." I said happily, smiling. "you finally got a soul, huh?" max said, grinning. "the problem student clears his name." Kidd said, smiling as well. "took you long enough." Max said. "congrats." I said. "I've gotten ahead of my time." Black*Star said, grinning. "you did it Tsubaki!" Liz said happily. "she cried you know." Liz said, pointing at Patti. "that was you, sis." Patti said. "Lord death, I may have underestimated those kids." Stein said, smiling. "they are all young, and still growing up after all~." Lord death replied.

"attention!" Black*Star shouted. We all looked. He was standing on top of lord death's mirror. "I'm about to show you all something incredible!" he shouted. "when did he..?" several of us said in unison. "wha~?" lord death said confusedly. "get this! Tsubaki has added a new mode!" Black*Star said. "ohhhh~" we all said. Black*Star jumped down. "here goes, Tsubaki!" Black*Star said. "right!" Tsubaki said, rushing over to him, poofing into smoke. The smoke surrounded Black*Star. He put his first two fingers against his forehead. "enchanted sword mode." he said. He held out his hand, and the smoke gathered into his hand, turning into a black sword, the same appearance of the sword they had just defeated. He held the sword up, and slashed down, and the air shook for a moment, the wind was fierce.

Black*Star stood for a moment, then fell onto his face. Tsubaki took her human form. "Black*Star!" she said worriedly. She picked him up and set his head in her lap. "my soul wavelength was taken away, all at once..." he said. He didn't look very good... "looks like Black*Star isn't ready to handle that one yet..." stein said. "but what a surprise. She even inherited her brother's power." "i was born too soon alright. The times are always behind me..." he said, as Tsubaki started fanning him. "there's no rush. Let's move forward, together." Tsubaki said.

-the next day-

I arrived at school to hear terrible news. While out on their extracurricular lesson, Maka and soul had encountered the demon sword Ragnarok and it's meister, Crona. Soul had been terribly wounded in an attempt to protect Maka, and he was now hospitalized in the infirmary.

I was on my way to visit him. I passed Maka, who was just leaving. "hey. I heard. Are you okay?" I asked. "yeah, thanks to soul... I heard you went through a similar experience with the demon sword and max..." she said. "yeah..." I mumbled. We nodded, and I entered.

Medusa wasn't in, so I went over to soul. He looked at me. He looked a little down. "hey soul... being here like this gives me an odd feeling. Like this has already happened before." I said, smiling at him. "maybe because it has." he said, smiling back. "heh. Maybe." I said. "so how are you feeling?" I asked. He frowned slightly. "not so hot. But then again, not much else was expected..." he said. "yeah, I know what you mean..." I said, nodding. After a moment of silence, I said something. "it's been a while since I was in one of these beds..." I said, barely above a whisper. "huh? What happened to you?" he asked. "i was cut open, like you." I mumbled, looking away. "oh. I didn't know." he said. I looked at him, and smiled. "of course you wouldn't. I don't have any scars. Not from that, or anything else." I said. "what? You don't?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "heh, nope. I'm not really sure why, but I don't scar..." I said. "that's.. odd.." he said. "hehe, I know. It's weird." I said, smiling.

We talked like this for a few more minutes before I had to leave for class. "goodbye soul." I said, waving him off with a smile. "hey, wait." he said. "what?" I said turning back to look at him. "um... do you think you could stop by again tomorrow? To talk again?" he mumbled, looking down, almost like he was embarrassed. I smiled. "hehe, sure, of course. I'd love too. Well, bye then." I said, waving at him with a big smile. I left and headed to class, smiling all the way, and I wasn't quite sure why either.

* * *

><p><strong>did you like the chapter? i enjoyed writing it, although i didn't have much else to do with no internet connection. hehe, anyway, i think it's a good chapter. i had a friend tell me she snjoys seeing the squiglly lines in Lord Death's speach, so i enjoy making Lord death speak now because of the squigles. anyway... i don't really think i have any afterthoughts... which is wierd... but as always<strong>

**Review~~~**

**Bye~~**


	12. Meetings Of Witches And People

**okay, so this chapter took quite some time to write, because of mild distractions, and me finally deciding to read the hunger games, which i finally got my hands on yesterday. i must say, it's a great book, really loving it so far. makes me want to go see the movie... anyway, on the relevant topics of this rantsin which are almost never actually relevant! so i enjoyed writing this chapter, and it has several really awkward moments, and even a few shippy moments... *ahem* anyway, i think it's cute, and it covers quite a bit. the next chapter is probably going to be really long, and it will be more of a backstory about things, if you'll see by my ending. i've been wanting to cover it for some time, i finally found a good break(excuse) to do so, so i'm looking forward to doing so. it should clarify a few things. anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**disclaimer:** i do not own the general world of soul eater, or it's original cast.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 meetings of witches and people<p>

it was late night, and I was getting ready in my own home. The witch mass was going to start soon. I was dressed in all black, as was my shadow partner, zero. He wore all black except for his white mask. He usually wore all white, but he made the exception for witch mass. It reminded me of Lord death, since his mask was the same design. He also wore his shadow cloak, one made of shadows that held magical properties. I wore a cape of the same. I put on my hat, and my mask, which covered most of the right half of my face. Most of my skin was covered with clothing, and none of zero's skin was exposed, not even his hair. I always though he looked especially mysterious when he dressed in black.

We left, taking flight with wings of solid darkness, flying through the night. The landscape changed quickly, flying at breakneck speeds, barely even flapping our wings. We arrived at the grounds of the witch mass, landing just outside, our wings dissolving back into our capes. Our capes were very magical, and one of the many abilities was that they could become wings. We entered the witch mass, most of the witches welcomed us, but a couple gave us dirty looks. They didn't think of us as witches. We weren't exactly witches after all, but we were so close many often forgot that. I counted only five looks this time out of the hundreds of witches. Last time it had been nine. We were more accepted every time we came. The mass passed slowly, as we discussed many things.

"Joma Joma Dabarasa. Joma Joma Dabarasa. Now we're finished with the witch mass-meeting. You're dismissed." the witch queen called. "Joma Joma Dabarasa." I responded, as all the other witches did as well. I scanned the crowd for the crows, looking for Mitchie in particular. I spotted him and made my way over. "Mitchie!" I said, walking up to him. He looked at me, his face irritated, then It brightened up when he saw it was me. "oh! Hey Z. What're you up to?" he said, smiling "oh, nothing. Just wanted to say hi to you before you left. Hehe~" I said, smiling at him.

Suddenly a hand landed heavily on my shoulder. It was very cold too. "hnn?" I said, turning to look behind me. A man with cold eyes looked down at me. It felt like I was shrinking and he was growing. I didn't know who it was, but It seemed like I should. Whoever it was, they weren't wearing a shirt, and they wore dark Grey pants and black shoes.

"oh, hello father." Mitchie said. I felt myself go stiff. _This is the legendary crow witch? No wonder he seems so scary... I can't believe this is Mitchie's dad... _I thought, swallowing. "Father, this is my friend Zora. I've told you about her." Mitchie said, smiling. "yes." the man said. "hello. Pleased to meet you. My name is crow." the man said, lifting his hand from my shoulder and holding it out in front of me. "H-Hello Mr. Crow. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I said, shaking his hand with a smile. I felt like my soul was shriveling up inside. "so You're friends with my son?" he said, more of a statement that a question. "Yeah. We've been friends for some time." I said, feeling a little nervous. "why are you nervous?" Crow said. "eh!- I-I'm not... it's just... hehheh, It's nothing?" I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously. "heh. Am I making you nervous?" he said, smiling slightly. "P-Possibly... um... kinda, yes." I said, glancing away for a moment. "heh. A fool admits no weakness, but it takes a brave man to accept his weakness." he said. "what?" I said, a little confused. Crow smiled at me. "you're not half bad. If you wanted to Take my son, I'd let you." he said, chuckling. Both me and Mitchie turned bright red. "W-What!" Mitchie said. "W-we-We're N-Not L-Like that!" I said, waving my arms out in front of me. Crow chuckled, his eight wings flapping once each behind him. "i was just saying." he said. He walked past us, patting me on the back. I turned to look at him, looking at his eight dark Grey wings. "is that why he wasn't wearing a shirt?" I said, pointing at his wings. "yes, but he could wear a shirt if he wanted to, like the rest of us. He just likes showing them off. He says they aren't there to hide..." Mitchie said, looking away almost irritatedly. "what a show off." he mumbled.

I laughed quietly. My body was shaking, worse than before. It was something else to be in the presence of such a... legend. His overwhelming power was enough to bring most people to their knees with just a look. It was said he was much stronger than the queen witch, but he had no intention of trying to take her crown. He had already been labeled the king witch by everyone except for the queen. "what a scary guy.." I mumbled as I saw him vanish into the crowd. Me and Mitchie walked along together. "you think? Maybe it's just cuz I'm used to him..." he mumbled. We walked outside to see all the crows in a group off to the side, talking. "how many of you are there again?" I asked. "thirty three. Twenty one pureblood crows, and twelve half crows, or mixed blood as my mother calls them." he said. I walked over to the crows. I could easily tell which one was his mother. The strongest female. She looked at me, giggled, and winked. I felt really odd with these crows.

A few of the boys walked up to us. "hey there. You're Z right? Heh heh, you should come home with us. I'm sure Mitchie would like to show you his room." one of them said, winking. "S-SHUT UP! GO AWAY!" Mitchie shouted, growling. "haha, calm down." the other boy said. His wings came out, creating no tear in his shirt, and walked away, as did the other. The other crows spread their two wings. Mitchie smiled, and his wings came out. All four of them. Zero walked up to me. "let us be making our leave soon." he said, his cloak melted into a pair of wings. "Oh, alright." I said, my wings forming as well. "Hnn? You have wings as well?" Mitchie asked curiously. "what? Well yes, of course. I'm an angel after all, although these aren't my true wings. These are substitutions, easier to form. My real wings would tear apart my clothing." I said, smiling.

Crow and his bride walked up to me. "i see you have wings as well." Crow said, titling his head to the side nervously. _Aww, come one, I just stopped shaking..._ I thought nervously. "yes, I do. But these are mere substitutions for my real wings." I said. "why do you need substitution wings? Oh, forgive myself, I am Crowla, bride of the Crow." the woman introduced herself, curtsying and spreading out her six wings. She held her hand out to me. "oh, nice to meet you, Mrs. Crowla. And I use these because my real wings would tear my dress." I said, smiling at her. My knees were starting to shake, one of them I could handle, but both of them made me want to curl up in a ball. _Stop being so pathetic...__. just because they're so strong doesn't mean you have to be afraid. It's not like they want to kill you or anything... right?_ I though, smiling nervously. "haha, you're a cute one. Quite the catch for my son here. Hehe, why don't you fly home with us? I'd love to have you for company." she said, smiling kindly. I looked at Mitchie. He was bright red and looking down. He seemed like he'd given up on his parents.

"come on mom, she doesn't have time for that..." Mitchie grumbled. "now now Mitchel. Don't speak for her. Don't you want your lady to see your home? Or are you hiding something?" she said playfully smiling. She turned back to me. "Now, how about it sweetie?" she asked, smiling kindly. "well... if Mitchie doesn't want me to come..." I mumbled. She laughed pleasantly. "haha, you call him Mitchie. How cute. Come on, I want you to come over. If all of us wanted you to come, why would you say no?" she asked happily. "well... if you really insist... since I get the feeling you aren't intending to let me say no.." I said. Crow laughed, and so did Crowla. "well, come then. Let's fly together." she said. I nodded. "oh, I almost forgot! What's your partners name?" she asked. "huh?" I said, looking at zero. I had almost forgotten about him. "this is Zero." I said, smiling. "well, come along as well, Zero." Crowla said smiling. She flapped her wings, taking off, and crow did the same. I flapped up to her, and all of the crows lifted off with us. We started flying, gaining altitude until we were high enough humans would think we were normal birds.

We flew for several hours, and soon the sun was rising. After a few more minutes, we began to drop down, headed for a large black forest, similar to the the one I lived in, except it was a little larger. We headed for the center, and when we were about a hundred feet above the tree tops, I felt an odd sensation, and then I saw a huge palace sitting in the middle of the forest, in a huge clearing that had been filled with trees just seconds ago. "a magical barrier?" I asked. "yes. So that strangers don't come upon our territory withought us seeing them. The barrier is around our field of soul perception, so if someone can see us, we can see them. We flew over to the large entrance garden in front of the mansion, all of us having plenty of room to land safely. All the crows went inside except for Mitchie, Crow and Crowla, so the five of us were outside.

"this is our home. I'm sure Mitchie would love to show you around." Crowla said, smiling at us as she turned and walked inside, Crow following her. Once they were inside, Mitchie turned to look at me. He didn't look all to happy. "did you really have to come? My parents have already been all over me about you... this wasn't necessary." he said, his eyes dark. I squirmed under his glare. If anyone could make me truly feel bad about what I'd done, it was Mitchie. "S-Sorry... but it didn't seem like they were going to let me say no anyway..." I mumbled. "that's no excuse. If you would have just walked away they would have left it." he growled. "I.. I'm sorry! I didn't want them to think badly of me..." I said, quickly bowing. "so! who cares what they think! It's my opinion of you that matters, right?" he asked, almost like he really wanted me to answer that. "huh? Well... I guess, but still..." I mumbled, blushing ever so slightly. His hard gaze softened as he sighed. "it's fine. You're already here, I guess it's pointless to fight with you about it." he mumbled, putting his hand on my shoulder. He ran his hand down to my mid back, and he turned me to face the house, pushing me gently forward. "anyway, this is the palace of the crows." he said, his hand still on my back and he guided me inside.

The house was large, and magic made the house on the inside even larger than what it looked from the outside. It had hundreds of rooms, and all the walls were painted different colors, all of them darker shades, and the same for the furniture. I felt very at home in the darkness of the house. Mitchie showed me all of his rooms, quickly explaining the house to me. He said that each crow had several private rooms, like they all had a private bedroom, closet, bathroom, study, and storage room, along with a few kitchens and several living rooms and the like. The house had a massive basement, and quite a large attic, both of them neatly kept. Mitchie and I hung out together in his rooms for hours, until Crowla called us in for dinner.

"what? It's already dinner time?" I asked confoundedly. "haha, yeah, time flies, huh?" he said with a chuckle. "i hadn't been expecting to be out all day..." I said, thinking back to Shibushen. "oh yeah, that's right. You have to go to school... eh, I'm sure they won't ask you anything when yo get back, don't worry. And if they ask, just tell them you spent the day with a friend." he said as we walked down the staircase. "by friend he means boyfriend." a voice said behind us. We both blushed as one of Mitchie's brother dashed past us. Mitchie sighed. "don't mind my brothers too much. They like picking on me. Well, we all pick on each other really. It's not all that uncommon with us." he said, smiling at me. "heh, I see. Families will be families." I said, chuckling. He smiled at me.

The food was quite good, if not overly lavish. Mitchie said it was like this every night, since no one had to lift much of a finger to make such dishes, since they used magic to cook for them, although it still took hours to make. The only difference is magic moves the things around instead of their hands. After dinner I took my leave. Mitchie escorted me to death city using magic, teleporting us into a dark back alley where no one would see us, and no one did. He walked me through the city towards max's house.

"Hey! Zora! Where have you been?" a familiar voice called. I turned to see Black*Star walking up to us. "heh heh, skipped out on school did you?" he said grinning. I smiled playfully at him. "what's it to ya?" I asked, almost tauntingly. "heh heh. Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Black*Star asked, gesturing towards Mitchie. "He.. he's not my boyfriend!" I growled at him. "heh heh, sure thing." he said, laughing. "my name is Mitchel. And I'm an old friend of Zora. Do you have a problem with her spending the day with me?" he asked almost coldly. Black*Star raised his eyebrows at him. "hmm? Ah, I guess not." he mumbled, putting his hands behind his head. "ah, well, I guess you can find your way from here. I should be going." Mitchie said, walking off.

"hnn? So you're single then?" Black*Star asked, following me as I made my way to Max's house. My eyebrow twitched in irritation. "yes. Why do you care?" I said, half growling. "heh, just asking. No need to be so angry about it." Black*Star said with a chuckle. "hmpff." I snorted. "why are you following me?" I said. "I'm not following you." he said. "yes you are.." I mumbled. "anyway..." I mumbled, looking off to the side. "so, did you do anything interesting today?" I asked. "yeah! I had a great show earlier!" he said, laughing. "uh.. I meant in school.." I mumbled. "oh... not really. School is for losers." he said. "hey, are you doing anything right now?" Black*Star asked. I stopped and turned around to look at him. "is there something you want?" I said coldly, getting a little irritated. "oh... I was just wandering if you might get a drink with me. Being such a big star gets lonely sometimes." he said, grinning. I was quiet for a moment. "uh... I guess I could..." I mumbled, fighting the blush. Black*Star grinned even bigger. "DeathBucks? It's right around the corner?" he said, smiling.

We walked there together, and I was feeling really awkward. _Why the hell are you freaking out so much!it's not like he asked you out! right? Well, I think he didn't... but I never know with him... he never makes all that much sense anyway... _I thought. Looking over at him as we entered the cafe. We walked up to the counter. "A medium coffee, extra sugar." Black*Star said. He looked at me, smiling. I felt a slight shiver run down my spine... "um.. small cappuccino, extra sugar." I said. Black*Star paid for both of them, withought even asking, and he handed me mine. "let's go." he said, smiling.

We exited the coffee shop, and I was blushing ever so slightly. "hey black*Star!" I heard a _very _familiar voice call. I went stiff, and my blush became noticeable. It was soul... he walked up to us. "hmm? Are you two... dating or something?..." he asked quietly. I turned even redder. "haha, why, wish you were?" Black*Star said with a laugh. I grew even redder. "heh, what's that supposed to mean?" soul said, grinning. "haha, you know what I mean." Black*Star said, chuckling. "uh... w-what are you guys talking about?" I mumbled, embarrassed. They both laughed. "nothing really." soul said. "haha, sorry for interrupting." soul said, walking off. I was so embarrassed. "heh, sorry about that. I'll take you home if you want." Black*Star said, smiling at me. "oh... you don't have to do that." I mumbled, walking off. "oh... okay... see you tomorrow then." Black*Star said, waving at me for a moment.

I went to Max's house, and went to my room, not wanting to deal with any questions max had.

-the next day-

we were standing around a jug filled with water. Me, Maka, Blair, and Black*Star. It was an interesting looking jug... "a jug?" Black*Star asked. "yup. A jug." Stein replied. "why a jug?" Black*Star asked. "well it's just a jug, but the water inside is called Kyukon water or soul absorption water that sucks soul waves. Try touching it." Stein said. "okay.. the jug looks alot more suspicious." Black*Star said. He stuck his fingers into the jug. His face looked like it was a little sunken it, and he made an odd noise... I'm not even sure how to describe it. Black*Star pulled himself from the jug, looking quite startled. "what the heck is this jug!" he said. "it's water... I'd suggest using only a finger or two at a time..." stein said. "you mean.. if I could soak my whole hand or arm, I'd be able to Handle Tsubaki in her enchanted sword form?" Black*Star asked excitedly. "precisely." Stein said. "Interesting!" Black*Star said happily, lifting the jug up. "I haven't done much besides weight lifting!" Black*Star said happily.

"WHAT!" Maka said. "what's what?" Black*Star said, looking at Maka. "it's not fair!" Maka said distressingly. "why are you so strong with just weight training!" Maka said. _I'm stronger than him when my power isn't so restricted, and I never do weight training... I wonder what he would think of my power level if he knew how large it really was... _I thought, smirking slightly to myself. "Oh, that! You see, I am the great Black*Star after all! We're at a different level! I'll be bigger than god, soon enough anyway!" Black*Star said with a laugh. "no fair.." Maka whined. "i will not be defeated by such a stupid jug!" Black*Star said.

"I don't think he is doing it consciously. It is the way he pushes himself to be strong. Saying things like he is as big as god." Stein said. "Pushes himself?" Maka said questioningly. "right. Consequently, he never gives up, believing he should be able to things as powerful as god. Trying over and over again." stein said. "he is seriously trying to be above mighty power." stein said, as we watched Black*Star put his hand back into the jug. "no wonder he becomes stronger." "i see..." said Maka. "but that's the way that works for him. You will find the way that works for Maka." stein said. 'the way that works for me.." Maka said, looking down. "if you find it, come talk to me." he said, smiling down at Maka. He looked at me. "the same for you. Although I have a feeling you'd do better to train with Black*Star. You have good potential as a fighter." he said, smiling.

"MMWWAAAAHHHH! I'll be killed!" Black*Star gasped, putting his hand into the jug. "i told you. Just one finger to start with..." stein mumbled. "you can have it, so why don't you go home." "hey Maka, about the party.." Blair said, trailing off. "oh, that's right! Blair." Maka said. "we're going to have a party for Tsubaki and Black*Star getting their first soul, and also for soul coming back from the hospital." Maka said. "i want nice seafood." Blair said happily, licking her lips.

-later that day-

we were sitting around in Maka and Soul's apartment. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kidd, and Max were all there along with me, and Maka and soul of course. We had just finished eating, although I hadn't eaten much. I hadn't really been intending to come, but max dragged me along with him. I was sitting between Kidd and Max.

"I ate so much, whatever they were!" Black*Star said with a laugh. "hey!" Maka growled. "they were really great Maka-Chan! Tsubaki said happily. "thanks so much!" Liz said Happily. "Kyahaha~!" Patti said happily. "it's a nice place. And clean too." Kidd commented with a smile. "she goes ballistic if I make a mess." soul replied. "uh... not quite.." soul mumbled. "what do you mean?" Kidd asked. "Blair." Maka grumbled taking a few things into the kitchen. Then a purple cat walked into the room, a large hat sitting on her head. "meow~ I hope you guys are enjoying the party~" Blair said cutely, winking at us. She jumped up on the back of the couch right behind my head. "Meow~ 3~" "that's Blair." soul said. "oh? A cat?" I said. "yeah. I just hope she stays like that." Maka mumbled under her breath, coming back into the room. "huh?" Kidd asked. "she's a cat witch." Maka grumbled. "so you mean... she can take human form?" I asked, puzzled. "yeah." soul said. _I've heard of magic animals, but I've never actually gotten the chance to see one up close before..._i thought, examining the cat.

Suddenly I felt a tinge run through my body. A witch soul... and an unfamiliar one at that. I gave it little notice. I had no problems with Witches going about their business. A few moments later, Maka gave quite a start, gasping out of nowhere. My eyes slid over to look at her, my gave dark and cold for a moment. "Witches!" Maka shouted. My glare darkened for a moment, before returning to it's normal look. "what?" Liz said, surprised. "two of them... why are they in death city!" Maka said. "I'll go check!" Maka said, running off. "Maka, wait!" soul said, getting up. I walked after her, not really running, and soul flew past me. I left, with everyone looking at us with worried expressions. I glanced over them all, looking at me, as I shut the door behind me. I turned on my heel, dashing after Maka, my body carried much more swiftly so that I easily caught up to her after a minute or two. I ran with her, taking a more normal pace, close to hers.

We soon ran into stein, we slowed a little, and after a few turns, we slowed to a walk. We turned one final corner, to see the nurse standing alone in the alleyway. "Ms. Medusa!" Maka called, rushing over to her. "i felt the presence of two witches around here..." Stein said. "yes. I felt them, and came just now." Medusa replied. "I wonder if it's the witch with the demon sword..." Maka said. "it could be her..." Medusa replied. _Hnn? I think I saw the demon sword at the Witches mass, but I'm not sure... I'm almost positive... I should have looked to see who she was with... mother would have been interested to know... _I thought... "that's not possible..." Stein said. "She was with a technician and a dark blade. If it were her, she wouldn't have lifted her protection in the middle of death city... she surely is interested in Technicians and weapons. She would be watching discreetly... If she was here, I mean..." Stein said. "well... it might have just been a warning to Shibusen. You know, like a delinquent's act." stein said. "anyway, it's great that you're safe. We can't get through even a single day withought a school nurse." "haha, you're right." Medusa said, chuckling lightly to herself. "but what if... they come back?" Maka asked quietly.

"Maka! Are you okay? Don't go flying out alone, it's reckless!" Soul said, coming up to join us. "soul..." Maka mumbled. She was quiet for a moment. She walked up to him, silent. She reached out slowly and pressed her hand against his chest, dropping her head down. "what?" soul said, confused. Maka turned and walked over to Stein. "Dr Stein! I found the way to make my soul stronger!" Maka said, looking determined. Stein smiled. "good. Then come down to my office with soul tomorrow." Stein replied.

Maka and soul walked off, as did Medusa, going the other direction. Me and Stein stood silent in the alleyway. "did both you and Maka pick up on the witches souls?" stein said after a moment. "huh? Yeah..." I said, looking up at him. He was quiet for a moment. "who picked up on it first?" he asked. "i did. But why do you ask?" "just curious is all." he said. I furrowed my brows, looking down, not sure what he meant. "don't think about it so hard. I was just wondering which of you had stronger soul perception." he said. I looked up at him, trying to read his mask. It gave me no hints at the answer I was looking for. "well. I'll be making my leave now then." I said quietly, I gave him a nod, and walked away, thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>so, i hope you liked it, andor found it amusing. i did. i was having fun writing this. but it took me almost three days keeping in mind i only work on this a two to six hours when i really want to write this. and it's usually the higher one... . ugh, i love writing this, but sometimes it's just so time consuming for me... i hope you know that whenever i start writing this, my homework goes out the window, and my likelyhood to do it drops to negative one. appreciate that! (although i think fans and readers are more important than teachers) anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter. especially kailyn, because she's a shipper of Black*Star and Zora . not that i wouldn't love to write a fic of them together ^^''' which I'll be doing after i write this story, because i like Zora so much that Im, going to write other stories about her dating the rest of the characters, and i'll probably have tons of soul eater stories, most of them involving Zora. i just really like her as a character :) anyway, i hope you enjoy my longest chapter so far. **

**Lots of love~~**

**Allientis~**

**review me~**

**bye~ 3**


	13. Werewolves In London

**... I. Am. SOOOO. Sorry. two months since my last update. more, actualy. two and a half. crying. i'm so so so sorry. things kept coming up, and everytime i tried to work on it, i quickly lost motivation, but i buckled down and tried really hard to finish it today! wrote the last two pages, even if it felt like i've been writing for hours. more like maybe one. then it's been two months since my update on my other fanfic. crying over that as well. and then there's the fact me and my friend are going to create another account and write a bunch of homestuck fanfiction. hopefully over the summer i can get a lot of this story done. i kinda can't wait to get to the later parts of the story~ also, this took so long because i had another idea at first, but i scrapped it for later, and so i even had to update the ending of the last chapter so i could just continue with this for a while before what i was originally going to do. i have so many sidestories i want to write for this fic, but i'm going to wait until i catch up with the manga for the most part before i start them. that should help motivate me. anyway, enjoy the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own soul eater or the general soul eater world

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Werewolves In London<p>

a new mission. I was going to London. Along with Black*Star and Maka. Two of us had gotten hit by the demon sword, so they found it necessary to have three teams, where the rule was now to have two. Two. And they made us go as three. Just that alone made me seethe in anger. I hated having to rely on others, but with my soul bound, I had no choice in such an environment. Having none of my powers made me even angrier. Why on earth my mother had thought it was necessary to do so was beyond me. Maybe she was hoping I'd run into something particularly dangerous and I wouldn't be able to fight it. It wouldn't surprise me. Sometimes I think she likes to make my life harder.

I stood in front of Lord Death, barely bothered to hear what he was saying. Maka stood to my left, and Black*Star to my right. It looked like Maka was the only one paying any real attention to what Lord Death was saying. Whatever. I was silently wallowing in anger.

We set off a little later, and arrived in London late. It was Nighttime, but just barely. The last rays of the sun were fading as we walked along. By the time we reached the Tower Bridge, the last of the sun had vanished, leaving lighting the night up to the moon as it slowly slip up into the sky.

We walked along the bridge, and Black*Star stretched, smiling brightly. He was the only one not wearing a coat, or something to keep him warm. Tsubaki wore a long white coat, Maka wore her usual coat, and soul was wearing his sweatshirt. Max was wearing a long fancy looking white and blue coat, and I wore a black coat, similar in appearance to Tsubaki's.

"Black*Star in London!" Black*Star shouted, laughing loudly, sounding like some sort of maniac. "It's snowing... aren't you cold?" Tsubaki asked, worriedly. "Snow? It's nothing! I would take off my jacket rather than wear one!" he said, laughing. "but anyway... since you guys have been attacked by the dark blade, all of our practical training is together... don't slow me down!" Black*Star said. I gritted my teeth, doing my best not to appear angry. For some reason, I had been really angry lately. I was angry at my own weakness, even though it was my mother's fault, and not mine.

Maka and soul looked at each other, then looked away, somewhat angrily. Tsubaki seemed very uncomfortable by it. "_Wow... London~... _Isn't it beautiful? You see? It's great that we're in London!" she said, laughing almost awkwardly. Soul and Maka remained silent. "What happened to them?" Black*Star mumbled. "i don't know." I mumbled. _I don't particularly care either. People fight. Then they make up... well, at least they usually do. Unless they're enemies or something. Then that's different. But they'll make up. They kinda have to get over it sooner or later. They're partners and everything... _my mind kinda rambled for a moment, but I shook it off, stretching.

"Hey Maka. I can't feel the soul wavelength, so if you could check for it..." Black*Star said, looking to Maka. "Sure" she replied. I got a little bit angrier. _Why didn't he ask me? I'm a little bit better at it! Doesn't he know I have good soul perception? Why would he ask her?is he trying to tell me something! _I gritted my teeth. I had no idea was I was so angry these last few days, but I had almost beaten some stranger that bumped into me on the street yesterday. _I really needed to find a way to relieve this anger... maybe some isolated training would help... ugh... rambling again. _I shook my head once more.

"well, are there any bad guys on Shinigami Sama's list around here?:" Maka mumbled, using her soul perception. I didn't even bother. If she wanted to be so great, then let her. "What!" she said, almost a gasp, looking forward. "hey yourself." a voice replied. I glanced over at the source of the voice. "Right in front of us!" Maka said. I tilted my head to the side, looking at him. It looked like he was wearing... jail clothing... he seemed to have somewhat frightened Maka, so I looked at his soul myself... he sure had an... interesting soul... lots of things mixed together... a jumble of different things, different types of powers. Just like my soul, but very different.

"What's he doing here on the bridge?" Black*Star asked. The man tilted his head to the side. It looked like he has something written on his face, but I couldn't quite see it from here. "His soul is not normal..." Maka said. "there are many things mixed up with..." "is he human? Or witch? There are some other things in it..." "Is he on Shinigami Sama's list? We're lucky this time." Black*Star said, smirking. "be careful... he'll probably use magic..." Maka said. The man smiled at us, tauntingly.

"Ha. Looks like you're ready to hustle. Tsubaki! Demon blade mode!" Black*Star said, taking on a more offensive stance. "I'll take him in a flash!" "er... but we cannot handle that yet..." Tsubaki said. "We'll take him in 30 seconds, so it'll be enough." Black*Star said. "Let's go!" he said more loudly. "all... all right..." Tsubaki mumbled. "Soul resonance!" Black*Star shouted as Tsubaki formed into a sword in his hand. It was really quite a beautiful blade. "wow... so powerful... and he has very steady resonance amplification... is that... Black*Star soul?" Maka said, surprised. I took a look at it myself. It was a very good soul, strong. Tsubaki's marking were wrapped around part of his soul. He was strong. That much I could say at least.

"What are you doing in the middle of the bridge?" Black*Star shouted, taking off towards the stranger. "Wooolf Wolves wolf wolves" The man said, flicking his wrist upwards. "Ice spindle!" he shouted, and the water right in front of Black*Star whipped up, trying to stab him. "Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted. "Right!" she replied, and Black*Star's shadow came up, wrapping itself around the forming ice, stopping it in it's tracks. "What!" the stranger said, looking shocked. "terrific! He stopped it with his shadow!" Maka said, excitedly surprised.

Then Black*Star was right in front of the stranger, his sword poised to strike. "This is my esoteric Weapon! Shadow star!" Black*Star said, and then he slowed down, mumbling, and crashed into the snow beside the man, having become exhausted just a little too early. We all stood there looking at him, almost boredly. "Ah... I told you.." Tsubaki mumbled, taking her human form. "it didn't even take ten seconds did it?" soul mumbled. "although he may e powerful and strong, he's such an idiot..." Maka mumbled. "Too bad he didn't make it..." Max mumbled "now we have to deal with this guy..." he added under his breath. "I'm more surprised we all believed in him." I added with a chuckle.

"who's next?" the stranger said, and then looked down. Soul had his arm into a scythe blade, and it was sticking through the stranger. _He sure got over there fast... He was right beside us just a moment ago..._ I thought, shrugging slightly to myself.

"Old man! Don't you relax like that! We're in a war zone!" soul said. "he's got it? no... soul! Maka said, suddenly seeming very scared. "Well well... because of my nature, I tend to relax as usual..." the stranger said, completely ignoring the blade sticking through him. "what!" soul said. "Soul! RUN!" Maka yelled.

Soul jumped back, quickly returning to us, his scythe blade phasing back into his arm. "Look at him! His wound is closing!" Maka said, her eyes wide and shocked. "he might be..." she mumbled quietly. "yes. They always close. I am one of the immortal clan." the man replied with a cocky smile. "The immortal clan!" Tsubaki said, surprised. "I've read about them before... no wonder your soul is mixed up!" Maka said. "I've heard of them too. Men who can't be killed." I said, almost scowling.

"I'll show you my true form." he said, his smile growing. "True shape?" Soul said. "I can't believe they really exist..." Maka said. The man bend forward, powerful energy emanating from his, his outline was becoming jagged. "his soul is changing shape too... " Maka said. She was right. His soul looked like it was growing spikes, like is was supposed to look like something, but I couldn't quite figure out what. The man yelled out as his body grew larger,his face jutting out, his muscles growing and rippling out out his clothes. His teeth became longer and sharper, and he grew large ears and a big bushy tail. I just stared in amazement as I realized what he was, and what his soul was supposed to look like. A wolf.

"I'm sure he's the one who took the witch queen's eye." Maka said, watching the man. He gave out a howl as he finished his transformation. "so he's a werewolf huh?" I said. "Cute." I added sarcastically. In truth I wasn't sure how we were supposed to fight this.

"Immortal plus demon's eye equals the mighty power." The immortal werewolf man thingy said, grinning a toothy grin. "Soul, scythe!" Maka shouted. "Alright" he replied, transforming. She caught the handle in her hands, looking quite the determined little thing. That is until she dropped the weapon with a wince. It had been steaming in her hands. "ouch." Maka said, looking at her hands. "what the hell Maka!" soul shouted from the ground. "it burned me... I can't hold you..." Maka mumbled, her face filled with shock. "could it be... Same as when Black*Star tried to hold soul... he couldn't hold him... very similar..." Tsubaki said, watching from beside us. "Their soul wavelengths don't match..." she continued, all of us watching Maka and soul.

Maka stood breathing hard, slowly changing her gaze from soul to the werewolf, and back to soul. Her gaze was barely focusing on anything. "Our soul wavelengths don't match?" Soul said, puzzling over it as he laid on the ground. Maka's breathing became heavier, and it looked like she starting to become dizzy or something.

"the rules made by you folks are bothersome. Surely an eyesore! I'll tear all of you to pieces!" the werewolf shouted at us, his large tail sweeping back and forth behind him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking like he was swaying.

"Fighting wolf fist! Here we go!" he shouted, flicking his wrists, and giving off a howl. Suddenly he was right in front of Maka, sending her flying with a punch. "such speed..." I mumbled, frozen in fear for a moment. Then I was brought back as Maka smashed into a pillar of ice the rose out of the ground. She slid down to her feet, and the ball attached to his foot with the chain smashed right where her head had been, but she ducked just In time, and it crashed inches from her head, smashing the top half of the pillar. The chunks of ice flew at us, and we shielded ourselves as they hit us. Everything was happening so fast. I wasn't used to being this powerless. I didn't know how I was supposed to react to anything. I was having trouble thinking of what to do, much less moving. I shook my head, trying to think of something.

"Max!" I shouted, spinning around to him. He was frozen himself. It took him a moment to respond. "y-yeah..." he said, barely a mumbled. He transformed, and I caught him in my hand, not sure what I was supposed to do, but I needed to think of something.

The wolf opened his mouth as wide as he could, his long sharp fangs showing and magic began to spark around his mouth, growing more powerful. He was charging for something. "Demon's eye Canon!" he shouted, as an eye opened in front of his mouth. We all froze for a moment, then an ice spike came up and stabbed the wolf through the gut, going all the way through him. It looked like it hurt. Sounded like it too. "what just..." Maka said, shocked. As shocked as the rest of us, for sure. "goddamn shit! I picked the wrong wrap and the wrong place!" he said through clenched teeth, likely only talking to himself. Either that or he wanted to explain why that was so pathetic. Unlikely. "But I'm okay! Fine fine! Because I am immortal!" he said, lying on the ground with ice spearing him. "being in jail for 200 years has made me rusty." he mumbled as the ice vanished, and the wounds 'hissed' close.

Tsubaki looked at Maka. "Maka-Chan, would you use me if you couldn't use soul?" she asked. "but... even if I try to become a black technician now, I can't defeat that wolf guy..." she mumbled, rubbing her shoulder. "it's got to be better than not having a weapon." I said, giving her a sideways glance. She looked at me with a fierce look. "i have a weapon" she said, her tone seeming almost like she would just as rather fight me than the wolf. I smirked to myself. "no need to be so serious." I mumbled. "it's better not to try to defeat him now... let's handle this situation now..." Tsubaki said. "I'll help too." Soul said.

Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe form, and Maka took hold of her. Soul changed his arm, and I shifted my weight, changing my gaze to the wolfman. "then we must fight! Ready?" Maka said. "yeah, okay." soul said. I nodded, getting ready. Maka threw one of Tsubaki's blades, and it landed right in the wolf's forehead. He retaliated by coming right in and striking at Maka, and she blocked it with Tsubaki, but the force of the blow knocked her back, throwing her off the bridge, but she caught onto one of the cables with Tsubaki, stopping her fall. "no way... I'll die if I fall..." she mumbled, swallowing nervously. "wolf wolves wolf wolves" the man said, creating an ice spike. He threw it at Maka, and soul jumped in the way and deflected it with his scythe arm.

"Keep working! Yes, the battle continues!" the man said, grinning. I took off, trying to get his side. He spun and smacked me with his tail, throwing me towards Maka. I smashed into the ground, but I used my momentum to quickly get back on my feet.

There was a loud clink as half of Tsubaki grabbed onto the upper part of the cables on the bridge. Maka jumped up, swinging on Tsubaki's chain. The werewolf starting to spin, trying to deflect her with his tail, and Maka landed on it, but he continued his spin, smashing her into the ground.

"ice sphere!" he shouted, and suddenly a massive ice ball formed around the chain attached to his foot. It was almost as tall as he was, and he wasn't exactly anywhere near short. "he makes such a big thin in a snap..." Maka said, eyes wide with amazement. He swung his leg up, picking it up as well. It smashed down, and Maka jumped out of the way moments in time to avoid being crushed to death like a bug. "this guy has unusual physical ability..." Maka said as she avoided another blow from the ice sphere.

"Maka!" soul shouted. He swung it around again, Maka midair, and her eyes opened wider, realizing what was about to happen. "shoot." it barely came out at all, just one whispered word, before the sphere connected with a loud smack, sending her flying, along with a little trail of blood, flying through the air in slow motion. She landed feet away, on her shoulders, and flopped over onto her stomach, lying motionless in the snow, her face buried. All we could see was the snow around her face was red. Blood red. It had looked like it had got her right in the face, but... ugh... that had to have hurt... "Maka!" soul shouted, running to her, almost tripping over the air in his haste.

The werewolf pointed at them. "Shibusen. The rules made by the Shinigami, create evil, and prosecute us." the wolfman said. "rules?" soul said, looking up at the wolf from Maka's side.

"that's right. Ignorant rules. Human rules control the destiny of wolves all over the world. Wolves are killed when they are a danger to humans, and protected when the population of wolves goes down... like a puppet. We do not want such a future. It is my turn to make the rules. My anger is a natural anger towards those ignorant humans. A demon disguised as a wolf, watching over humans... wandering around after lamb of god..." he went on, as an ice pillar came up out of the ground. He hoped up on it, looking down at us, his large tail waving about behind him. "wolves are demons. Humans said that as well. Go hide in any house, why don't you? I'll blow down any kind of house you find!" he said, his grin widening, her sharp fangs showing down at us.

"Maka!" Soul said, as she pushed herself up a little, blood trailing down her face. "shoot... I feel dizzy..." she mumbled.. "You'd look good as the red riding hood." the wolf said, jumping back down to the ground. "Soul. Scythe." Maka said. "but.." soul started, interrupted by Maka. "NOW!" she shouted at him. "I'll support then..." Tsubaki said. "as will I." I said, watching them carefully. Like hell I was going to let her take _all _the credit for this battle. If we could even win that is. no. we'll win. It's just a matter of whether of not the wolf will lose.

Maka caught hold of the scythe, and almost immediately we could hear the steam as it burned Maka. She winced for a moment. "damn it!" she shouted, and struck the wolf right in the gut with the scythe. "I am immortal." the wolf said in response, punching Maka away. "hey, what are you doing? Calm down." Soul said to Maka.

"Will you just shut up! I have to be stronger! I can't whimper like a sissy girl!" Maka shouted at soul. I grinned ever so slightly to myself. _This should be interesting... but it's completely unnecessary. A waste of time for the moment. Hmm... _"Idiot! If you could be stronger just by screaming and stomping, then everyone would be doing it!" Soul shouted back, tension building between the two, slowly getting tenser and tenser with every angry word thrown. "Shut up!" Maka screamed. "You keep saying sissy stuff! It's also your fault our soul waves don't match! I thought you wanted to be tough! You're more cowardly than I thought!" Maka shouted. The tension was about as thick as it was going to get. It was either going to snap, or release. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" soul shouted. Here it is. The breaking point.

"That's enough already!" Tsubaki yelled. We all froze, shocked by her outburst. But we didn't have much time to be surprised. Moments after the words had left her mouth, Maka went flying, another hit by the wolf. "both of you! You need to listen to each other. You are not going to get anywhere having temper tantrums just because the other isn't listening to your opinion!" Tsubaki yelled at Maka and soul. "Uh... well... your partner is just like that though..." Soul said. "Black*Star is just completely silly. And it's fine to me that's he's like that. It is' so to say, our style." Tsubaki said, smiling. Maka and soul were quiet for a moment. "fool... even I don't have that much power. How would you try to draw a line?" Soul said.

"Soul resonance!" Maka and soul shouted and Soul's scythe blade began to glow as they resonated. _I wonder if I'd become any stronger if I could learn to resonate with this weapon_... I thought, looking down at max's blade. _But this isn't my weapon... my weapon is waiting at home... I can resonate with my weapon, but not with this one... _I thought, a slight dark tone coming over the voice of my thoughts. It sounded just a little bit hollow. But the way I was now... I wasn't exactly whole myself. I was a bit hollow as well.

"Their resonance rate is stronger than any I've seen before..." Tsubaki said "What is this sensation" Maka mumbled. I saw it with my soul perception. It was odd... it looked like Soul's soul was overlapping Maka's... that's not what it's normally supposed to look like... I tilted my head to the side, looking at, trying to figure it out. Then it was gone a moment later, and the Scythe had become witch hunter. She took off towards the wolfman, but he cast his magic and created a barrier with his tail, wolf tail wall. It was quite a wall. The scythe blade hit the wall, and stopped. She pulled back a little, then pushed forward with all of her strength, even pushing her forehead against the handle to give it more strength. And it worked, slicing right through the wall, and making a cut on the wolf. It wasn't terribly deep, but she still did it, not to mention his tail was now little more than a bloody stump.

"is he done for?" soul asked. "not yet." Maka said, tossing soul a few feet from her and running at the wolf by herself. She hit him in a full on tackle, pushing him back with all her force able to knock him back after such a devastating blow. "What? The technician attacks withought a weapon?" the wolf said, surprised. "Maka!" soul shouted as the two of them went over the edge of the bridge. "Go to hell!" Maka shouted.

"Maka!" soul shouted, running over towards her with incredible speed. He grabbed her ankle with one hand, grabbing the nearest cable on the bridge with the other. "Soul!" she said, looking up. "nnn... oh? you're not as heavy as I thought..." soul said, trembling slightly as he struggled to hold onto her.

"gaah!" Maka yelled out in pain. I ran over to them to see what had happened. I looked over the edge of the bridge to see. The werewolf had his clams into Maka's side. "Did you think I'd go down alone? No! I will not!" he called up, hanging onto to her. Soul was shaking now, the cable was bending slightly as his grip started to slip a little. He was trying his best, but the added weight was making it nearly impossible.

And then the wolf was falling, but his hand was still in Maka's side. His hand had been severed. "Shuriken!" we all looked. Black*Star he was hanging off the bridge, holding onto the cable's, laughing. "you must have missed me." Black*Star said with a laugh. "look! He's gonna try to come back!" Soul said, looking back down at the wolf. Water appeared around the wolf, and then it encased him in ice, and he plummeted under the water, vanishing from our sight.

We all gathered back on the bridge, stretching from our newest victory. Max changed back into a human. I had barely gotten to fight this fight. My eyebrow twitched slightly. I was still angry about god knows what, and I had been for days. But fighting seemed to make it subside. I wasn't as angry as I had been before the fight. I thought about it for a moment. It felt a bit weird to realize just how much happier fighting made me. It wasn't the best feeling, but I wasn't usually like this... maybe I was just working up too much stress... as I silently mulled this over, Maka and Soul were talking a little ways away, and Tsubaki was Talking to Black*Star a little ways away on my other side.

I had the feeling Max was trying to talk to me, but I was floating around in a pitch black barrier. My mind was elsewhere, and no matter how many time he would try, he would never know what I was thinking. A bit mystery. That's what I am. That's what I am to everyone. Everyone except myself.

And I was perfectly okay with that. I like it better this way.

My own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>so, i hope you enjoyed it~ i wrote the whole thing listening to angelspit and creature feature... i don't know... i think i'm going to have a chapter where her and Black*Star get into some big fight over something really stupid. i think that would be entertaining...<strong> **anyway, as i've said before, i'm following the manga, and Maka and Tsubaki do fight together for a moment in the manga, so that's where that come from if you've only watched the anime. **

**and if you enjoy this so far, then maybe you could check out my amvs while you wait for the next update? my youtube account is allientis, same as this. you can also find me on gaia under the same username, and i've also come into tumblr under the same username! hopefully i won't become to preocupied with tumblr and homestuck to update~ since the test chapter is next, and i've been looking forward to it, the latest it will be up is in a few days~ i'll start working on it tongith, and it's only one chapter, so it won't be too hard, although this one was only really a chapter and a half. **

**anywho~ see ya~ please review with you thoughts~**

**~Lots of love~**

**~AllientiS~**


	14. The Super Written Exam

**Admittedly, this is a really short chapter, but i wasn't planning on making it really long. but i hope this makes up for me no updating in over two months! two chapters in one day. hope you'll forgive my long absence, but i plan to be updating regularly, or at least more regularly. also, check out my amvs, (Allientis). it's summer and i've had time to make a few more, along with some other little things i've been working on. almost to the wake of th Kishin! so excited to write that part! i don't know how long it will be, or if it's going to be several chapters, we'll see how it plays out. anyway, enjoy this litte chapter! **

**disclaimer: **soul eater is a wonderful story, but sadly i don't own it, nor do i claim to. i only own my original characters and concepts!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Super Written Exam<p>

We were sitting in class, and Stein was talking. "I think everybody is already aware that the time has come. Class is over. What do you think? How have you all progressed?" Stein said, watching us from behind his glasses. "The common exams for both technicians and weapons. The super written exam. The exams are getting closer. Less than one week left." he went on. "I'm the one who prepared the exams this time. Some of you are probably excited, some of you terrified, but... do you best! Class dismissed!" Stein said, waving at us as he left on his chair, falling over once he got to the doorway. Of course he fell.

_Tests... how stupid... I suppose school kinda comes with them though... hrmm... I really don't see my mother's point in putting me through all this. If she wanted me to be a spy, why do I have to do this? If she wanted an errand boy why couldn't she have asked one of our 'friends'. Uselessness. That's what all this is. A waste of my time... not like I don't have plenty of it, but still..._

I felt a tug on my sleeve, and I looked up. Max was standing to go, and soul and everyone was behind him, waiting for me. I smiled weakly, standing up, following after them.

"hey" soul said to Black*Star. Black*Star turned to look at him. "Have you heard the rumor that whoever gets first place on the exam gets to become a death scythe?" Soul asked him. "What! Really?" Black*Star said. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was only a rumor. Even if it wasn't, I Still wasn't going to study.

"All right! I'll get first place on the test and make you into a death scythe Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted enthusiastically. "yeah!" Tsubaki said happily. "it;s our first test! Let's do our best!" Patty said happily to kid. "It's only a test. There's no real need to study. I already know this stuff." Kidd said. "what? That's not right.." Liz mumbled.

We split up an went home. Three days until this worthless test. ha. Like I was going to study. I knew most of this stuff already anyway. My mother was a good teacher. At least she never gave me a test... or, at least a written one. She gave me drills occasionally, and I was pretty good. I needed to be after all. Just like Kidd, it was something I was raised to and expected to know.

I went to my room and sat down on the bed, pulling out my sketchpad. I flicked on my table lamp and pulled out a mechanical pencil and started sketching. Just as I had finished the base of my drawing's head, the door opened slowly, and max popped his head inside. "You're not studying?" he asked quietly. My gaze slowly slid up to meet his eyes. It must have been a threatening look, because he suddenly seemed a lot more uncomfortable. "no." I replied. Then I realized he was holding a textbook. "are you?" I replied. "yeah... I was going to ask if you wanted to study together, but since you're not..." he trailed off, looking away for a moment. I smiled slightly, not a happy smile, more an amused one. "I already know these things." I replied, returning my gaze to my drawing, waiting for him to leave. "Oh... okay..." he mumbled, and left, closing the door softly behind him. "Cute." I mumbled to myself, before continuing my sketch. I ended up drawing the rest of the day, while max studied away in his room.

The next passed about the same. No one to hang out with. So I ended up spending the day in the shadow forest around my respective home. The dark mansion. I wandered the forest, and made conversation with my friends that lived out there. I always enjoyed talking to demons more than people, for the most part. They were really good at telling stories.

After awhile I ended up in my own home, relaxing with my twins shadows, Alex and Riley. "hello your majesty~" Riley chirped happily, sitting down next to me. Alex just gave me a nod and sat down across from us. Weird how a mere difference in elements could create such different characters for the twins... I had never met another pair of twin shadows with such opposite personalities as these two... then again, they were on different spectrum's when it came down to it...we talked the day away, and I slept over there.

Back to Max's house in the morning. Tomorrow was the exam. Max was still diligently studying away. I hadn't seen much of him. I was bored. Really bored. And I was getting a little impatient. I couldn't sit still. I needed something to do to spend a little energy. My fingers twitched as I paced the house and ended up taking a walk. I walked around the city the whole day, and couldn't find anything to do. Ugh! Why did everyone have to be so absorbed in this stupid test! It was so pointless... I ended up trying to go to bed early, but I couldn't sleep. I was too twitchy. So I ended up drawing till I was tired. I didn't end up falling asleep until almost midnight. Good thing I didn't need much sleep anyway.

We got up early and had a nice breakfast. Exam day. Max seemed really stressed. I was about at relaxed as I could be. "Why are you so worked up?" I mumbled to Max as we ate. "Because! I have to do better than my older brother did! He got a 98! if I don't get a perfect, then there's no way I'll ever be able to outshine him!" he said, getting really worked up just telling me. I was quiet for a moment. "you have a brother?" I asked. His jaw almost dropped, and he slumped over. "yes. I've told you a million times." he mumbled from the table. "oh... well then at least that means I don't think he could be that great if I can't remember him..." I mumbled. He looked up, his chin still on the table. "I guess... but you wouldn't say that if you got to meet him..." he mumbled. "is he still at Shibusen?" I asked. "yeah. He's a year ahead of me, and he's a meister. I don't see him much, but I've heard he's really close to having a death scythe, after failing twice because Lord death restarted him twice. No one knows why either..." Max mumbled, starting to eat again. He suddenly seemed a little less tense, but this guy was nothing but tense, so it was barely an improvement.

After we finished our long breakfast we headed to school. Max's nerves worked right back up. I sighed. This guy was starting to give me a headache. We arrived in the classroom and took our seats. Sid was standing in front of the class. Beside him was a large Timer. "I'm the examiner. Before we start the test, there's one thing... " Sid said, motioning to someone hanging from the wall... it took a moment before I realized who it was. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted, her jaw dropping. "here, we have a moron who decided to try to steal the the test from Professor stein's laboratory yesterday. Misconduct will not be tolerated!" Sid said. "The test is 60 minutes long... Turn over your question sheets. And begin!" Side said, and we all got to work.

_Well. I guess here goes nothing. _I thought, reading the first question. I had barely finished reading it when soul was called up and all of his clothes were taken. Idiot. Trying to cheat. "is this all?" Sid asked, having everything but his underwear. "What? You want me to take off my underwear too!" Soul shouted. I snickered before returning my attention to the piece of paper in front of me.

Question one. Fill in the blank. 'A sound soul dwells within a sound _ and a sound _'. easy. A sound soul dwells within a sound soul and a sound body. My mother taught me, and she was the same year as stein, so they can't have learned much differently right? Besides, it's not like I haven't been here.

The questions went by, simple enough. I wasn't even that worried about getting them all right. Question ten. True or false? _Looks like it's should be false, but with a bit of thought I think it's true... _

time ticked right on by, and soon there was only ten minutes left. I glanced behind me to see what I heard. Patty had made a giraffe out of her test. _Creative_ I thought. Soul was directly behind me, and kid was to his right, patty being on the left. I looked back to my test. Almost done. There was a loud noise behind me and I turned to look. Kidd had just collapsed. I gave a sigh, and went back to the few questions I had left. I finished a few minutes before the bell went off, signaling the test was over.

The next day the results were posted. Maka got first, 100 points. Max was sulking in a corner because he only got 91 points. I got 98, Just below someone in the class named Ox. Ha! There was a reason I didn't study!_ Third place! I guess there's an advantage to being forced to learn about this stupid stuff everyday for years..._ Tsubaki got 81 points. Soul got 35. good, considering I'm sure he didn't study. Liz got 28, and Patty got 2. hmm... so the giraffe was worth something. Black*Star of course got 0, but so did Kidd, who I'm sure knew the stuff he just had a breakdown.

I smiled contently to myself and walked away, wondering if Max was filled with a spite that I tied with his older brother. He had me interested. I'd like to meet this brother of his... I wonder what kind of a guy he was... was he just like max? Or maybe cooler... Max sure did talk him up...

interesting thought at least.

* * *

><p><strong>like i said, not terriably long. next up is the Black dragon, but Zora won't be involved there, then next is the founder's eve party, and start of the revival ark! so excited to write it, but the next chapter will probably be a free chapter. probably more of mitchie, and i may even introduce Max's brother~ hehe, i think i will~ also, around the time the death scythes are summoned to death city, i plan on doinf a chapter about Z's bithday. that should be interesting :D<strong>

**anyways, hope you enjoyed! pleaase review!**

**~Lots of love~**

**AlLiEnTiS~~**


	15. Doubt

**Just a fair warning, i didn't really know where i was going with this chapter. i feel like my character is changing too fast :\ i don't really know what to do though, i just write and whatever happens happens. i feel as though if i were to go back and read everything i have so far, i wouldn't match up as well as i'd like. give your opinions of how you think my story is flowing so far. this is my first story i've posted, but lately i feel as though i have trouble keeping my characters in character. anyway, i think she may just be starting to go crazy. but it's happening much faster than i had originally intended... :\ it wasn;t even supposed to start until after the kishin revival... i have a feeling she's going to have a lot of mental stability ups and downs... lol, it could be good, it could be bad... but i do think i went a little far in this chapter... i had wanted this to just be a break chapter, but i ended up putting a lot into it... anyway, next up is the founder's party~ hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Doubt<p>

The world around me seems to have gone quiet as I walked the path through the shadows of darkness. I wanted to visit my home, but I had decided to take the long walk to get there, starting just outside the forest. Depending, it could take an hour, or a day, depending on how fast you moved, and how many times you got lost. Of course, I never got lost, but I was taking my time. I didn't have a lot on my mind, yet I had more on my mind then I knew how to deal with. I had hoped this little walk would help, but it hadn't. Not at all. If fact, I was starting to think it had made it worse. The demons left me alone; they knew I didn't want to talk right now.

The biggest thing looming on my mind was what had me so confused. My mother. I was thinking through everything she had told me, the reason I was here. There had to be more to the story. Much more. There had to be something special she needed, to put me through this. Or maybe I was over thinking it? Maybe she just wanted to torture me. Maybe she was worried the demons would be discovered to easily, even with human faces. No one but us knew demons could take human form, all that was known were they were beast of the shadows. I had looked at the books in the Shibusen library to see what they had come up with. They didn't even have a valid description of them. Almost made me laugh, but it was for the better they didn't know.

I had also looked up shadow meisters and angels, but I only found a little about shadow meisters. Most of the books were two stars, and one of them was even three star, but I didn't need to know anything else. I just wanted to know how much they know. I found nothing on angels. They had a three star book with basics in it, but the other few were at the highest level. That had me a little suspicious. I was extremely curious what they had about angels, but it didn't look like I was going to be able to find anything about it.

My footsteps were silent as I walked the dim path through the thick, poisoned trees. Because of the substance the demons were made of, they often poisoned terrain where lots of them gathered for a long time. They had been here for almost sixteen years, and they had started to poison the land. The area where my mother lived away... it was completely poisoned. But a demons poison is different. At least when you look at land. It merely darkens it, it doesn't kill. No other species can thrive in the shadow waters of my mother's island, but other fish can visit, but none of them do anyway. What lurks in those waters is so vile nothing goes near them besides foolhardy adventurers. Soil becomes a little darker, and often loses almost all of its nutrients. Trees with become more twisted and sinister looking, and their leaves will become almost black, and their trunks will become a very dark brown. They absorb lots of light, so nearly none makes it through to the floor. But the trees are still very much alive, maybe even more so than normal trees, depending on what kind.

But people don't react well at all the poison of demons. No living animal reacts well. The smallest of scratches can make one ill and weak. A very shallow cut can make you very sick. And a normal wound will kill you within a few days. I deep cut can kill you within hours. Being scratched multiple times can help one build up immunity. There are cures for it, but only a demon can cue it. Having the cure will still build immunity. Shadow meister are naturally immune, since they have the same poison in their own shadows and attacks. Shadow hunters build up immunity fast once they begin hunting, and shadow tamers or breeders usually build up immunity as they go. Lots of tamers and breeders die early on in their career, because they get too bad of a cut.

Shadow hunters are mortal men who inhibit shadow meister abilities through killing demons. This builds their power and immunity. They adsorb the bodies of bead demons, creating an armor to protect themselves from demons. You can tell how many they've killed by how much armor they have. Lots of them are given medals or praises for their heroic deeds. Also, all of them seem to be complete assholes without a care for human beings. Typical snobs drunken on power and praise.

Shadow tamers are those who catch and raise demons. Very dangerous, and you have to befriend a demon first. Hard to train them if they don't like you. Shadow breeders are tamers who have more than one demon. They actually can't breed them themselves. Demon breeding is a mystery to all but demons, because no one has ever seen them at their time of mating. They're usually very friendly, but most people don't trust them and look down on them. Especially the hunters. All the hunters do is act full of themselves and talk the tamers and breeders down because they're self-confident cocky assholes.

Whenever I run into tamers I'm sure to say hello and offer a friendly conversation. Whenever I run into a hunter, I'm sure to show their ass who's better. I really don't like them. The only shadow hunter I've ever met who isn't always a complete ass is a boy my age Named Jackie. And he's the weird, most bipolar boy I've ever met and I've never liked him. There's whole story to why I particularly hate him so much, but that's another story for another time. All I can say is me and him fight whenever we run into each other. Or we end up fighting, because like I said he's bipolar, and he often glomps me happily first. For some odd reason he has a fancying for me I'll never get. Whatever.

My eyes darted off to the side as I shivered a little just thinking about the weirdo. My footsteps echo silent and unheard through the quiet path in the dark of broad daylight. Just as it should be. My restlessness was becoming unbearable. I still couldn't figure out why I was so pacy. _It started right after I got here. Right after I got here... oh... well that explains it. Either all the students are making me uncomfortable, which I doubt, or It has something to do with being so we__ak... it had to be... I hadn't noticed it, but I started to get restless after my soul was bound..._

I furrowed my brow, scowling, silently cursing my mother, the cause of all of my latest problems, Which leads back to the reason I had taken this walk: To sort out my mother. I had to figure out what she was up to... maybe her goal of sending me away was to do some secret experiment or something... She certainly had cut off all contact from me... I had tried to contact her almost every day, but to no avail, and she hadn't sent me any word or instruction...

My brow furrowed more as I took in the dirt of the path. _Maybe I should go ask stein about her..._ I stopped for a moment without realizing it. I blinked a few times... _Did__ I really just conside__r that notion? Ha! There's no way he would know any more than me... right? _I shook my head furiously. _My mother had said nothing of him besides not to talk to him... but he obviously knew her... he identified me so quickly, he had to have had a clear re__membrance of what she looked like, which had to have meant she had made a lasting impression, which had to have meant they had met, but still... __Argh__! Shut up! Stop thinking! Just... stop thinking! _My fists clenched and I started walking again, quicker, and I tried desperately to keep everything but the path in front of me out of my head. Try as I might, the nothingness kept bleeding into everything, and I was starting to get really frustrated by everything. I shut my eyes tightly, and held my head my head in my hands, wanting to scream at myself to shut up.

Suddenly I was much colder than usual. My eyes opened quickly, but all I saw was the dirt... and a pair of shoes just in front of me. My hands took themselves off of my head, and they came down as my head came up to take in who was standing in front of me. I blinked a few times, my mind blurry and almost groggy. I stared at his face for a moment. Alex. Of course it was Alex.

"hey." he whispered. His usual cocky angry selfish side seemed to have melted away. His face didn't look angry. It looked like newly molded wax, soft, smooth, perfect. I almost wanted to reach out and touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked. My fingers twitched. "Hey." I whispered back. "Are you okay?" he asked, real concern donning on his nice face. No. he didn't look good when he was concerned or sad. "Kinda?" I said, sounding more like I wasn't sure... definitely not convincing... I knew that because he gave a softest sigh. He held his hand out to me, offering a gentle smile. "Let's get you home, okay?" he said softly. I nodded quietly, half not understanding what he was asking. I felt my hand slip into his, and his smiled, placing his hand on my head, and everything was black, and I had the feeling I was falling.

My eyes opened slowly and I sat up, groaning. I looked around. I was on the couch, and the fireplace had a bright burning fire in it. The walls were black. I knew where I was... but how did I get here?

"helloooooo!" a happy voice called. I looked back behind me. Riley grinned happily at me. "Riley?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Yes ma'am! Are you feeling any better?" he chirped happily. My eyebrow twitched. "what do you mean better?" I asked. "Don't you remember? In the forest? Alex said he had to go and get you..." he mumbled, trailing off... "Oh, that's right... so that wasn't a dream after all..." I mumbled. "Hmm... so, do you remember what was the matter?" he asked, sitting down in the closest chair. "Yeah." I mumbled, lying back down. "I was thinking..." I mumbled, stretching. "Bout what?" he said, leaning forward. "Things." I muttered. He frowned slightly, leaning back. "Well that's no fun..." he mumbled, pouting. I gave him a look, and he just smiled happily, almost giggling.

"What time is it?' I mumbled. "Dinner time!" he said happily, maybe a little loudly. "Oh okay... wait!" I said sitting up quickly. "That means it already dark out!" I said. Riley nodded. "Yeah. You were asleep a long time... you probably won't sleep much tonight... and if you do you'll probably have nightmares!" Riley said, leaning forward again. I blinked, raising my eyebrows. "I didn't even really dream just now though..." I mumbled. "Well of course not! Alex put you to sleep! Pshh, everyone knows demon's steal your dreams!" he said, smiling. "Not... really, but whatever..." I mumbled, shaking my head sleepily. _Well, that explains a few more things... _I thought, sighing. _Max is probably f__reaking out... _the thought put a smile to my face. He was such a worrisome little boy. He got annoying sometimes, but he was usually okay. Usually.

Alex walked in holding three plates full of food. He somehow managed to have such perfect balance, if bewildered me sometimes. "dinner." he said, putting two of the plates down, and sitting next to me with his after I sat up. "Where's Zero?" I asked, looking over at him. "Mother called him back to her island. I don't know why, but I expect she'll have him plenty busy. We'll be your weapons until he comes back. You work with us all the time, so it shouldn't be a problem." he said flatly, starting to eat. His cold eyes and angry face had returned, the gentleness of his features I had seen earlier completely gone, not a trace of it left. "Alright then. I like using you two. You're strong, double weapons, just as versatile, and easier to resonate with." I said, smiling, starting to eat as well. "Aw, thanks!" Riley said with a grin, taking a bite. "Wow, brother sure is a good cook!" Riley said happily. "You say that every time I make something." Alex mumbled, giving Riley a look. "Besides appearance, you'd never know we were related..." he mumbled, shaking his head. I chuckled softly, and he shot me a glare. "you two are alike in more ways than that, even if you refuse to accept it." I said. Alex gave me a glare, and we ate the rest of our meal in near silence.

After I was done I thanked Alex and said I should go. He walked with me. I didn't go the whole way, just a little from my house, and opened a portal. I went through and came out just inside Death city. Alex followed, despite my protesting. He walked me home in silence, the moon slowly sliding across the sky. I climbed the stairs to Max's house, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. The Moon had come up not too long ago... he shouldn't be asleep... I knocked, and the door soon opened, by max.

"Oh, hey you had me...worried..." he barely whispered the last word, having met Alex's cold gaze. I looked at Alex and smiled. I reached up and poked his cheek. "Lighten up, don't kill your brother, and goodbye." I said, and walked inside. I heard voices, and went to peek in the living room, Max following behind me in silence. "Who was that?" he whispered, and I looked into the room. "A friend." I mumbled as I saw who was over: Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Oh... hey guys..." I mumbled, taking a seat in an empty chair. "hey." they said. It was oddly quiet, and I felt like they were all watching me. "Where were you?" Max said, sitting down in the chair next to me. "With some friends, why does it matter?" I said, a little more sharply than I should have. I was a little irritated. "You should at least tell me before you take off. I was worried." he mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "You have no reason to be worried about me." I said, my words coming out as sharp as knives, and I immediately realized I shouldn't be getting angry with him. "Sorry." I sighed quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked. I could feel the other four watching us, and three of them shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Nothing you need to spend your own time worrying about." I sighed, placing my head in my palm. "We're partners. You can tell me if something's bothering you." max said, looking worried. "We may be partners, but you're wrong about that. There are some things I can only tell certain people." I said, looking over at him. "Like that mystery guy?" Max said. I could feel he was starting to get a little irritated. "Yes. Like him. My friend." I said, my words like Ice. "are you trying to say we're not friends!" Max said, his voice rising ever so slightly. My eyes slid over to meet his, and he held my gaze strong for a moment, before his eyes slid away for a moment. "No, I wasn't. I was saying I don't know you well enough for some things. But take it how you will. That's not my problem." I said, almost a hiss in my words, almost to the point of poison. Max didn't look very happy. It was the first time I had seen him look angry. But he didn't even look that angry. He was incapable of true, palpable anger. I leaned forward towards him, my eyes dark. "look, you don't need to worry about my problems. Leave. It. At. That. Boy." I said my words as poisonous as I dared with him.

I stood up, and walked away, straight to my given room, and straight back to my dark room, where I shut myself in and went to sleep. I didn't care what was happening back with Max. I didn't sleep well, or long, as Riley had predicted, but I had vivid nightmares.

I jerked awake at the early hour of four. It was times like this I was glad this room was sound proof. I had surely been making noise in my sleep. I held my face in my hands, trembling over several things. I was confused. My dreams had made me more confused, but it also filled my mind with seeds I didn't want to plant right now. But eventually it would get the best of me and I would have to investigate. Its true demons can give you nightmares, but their nightmares can also help you. They tap into the deepest levels of your subconscious, from the moment you were born, to the moment you fell asleep. It's horrible to explore those things, but that's exactly what I had needed, and yet I felt as though none of my questions had been answered. Instead I had been bombarded with more.

I laid back down, my head swimming.

I felt like my head was ticking.

_What's the answer? What's the answer?_

_Time's up~_

* * *

><p><strong>well, there's the chapter. see what i mean? i feel like she's becoming too unstable.. then again, she;s supposed to be, but still... i feel like i'm making her too different between chapters... i need to try harder to write her more in character... i think i'm going to have her get a little better . her insanity is developing much to quickly... i'll just call it a phase since she' troubled, and still having trouble adapting. anyway, please please please review! i would like some opinions of how my story's coming along! i might not write some for a little bit (not more than a week of two) and i'll be working on some other things. i just started a novel, and i want to do something with that, and maybe write for my Kuro fanfic if i can, and i really want to write a durarara! one, but not right now. again, please review!<strong>

**~LoTs Of LoVe~**

**~AlLiEnTiS~**


End file.
